The Most Desirable Gift
by AlexandriaRomani
Summary: When Carlisle Cullen was turned many years ago he left something behind, that something? A daughter. Esme knew, the others didn't. Years later; thinking his daughter is dead, someone turnes up at the house. Love will bloom...but at what cost? ExB
1. Chapter 1 Carlisle's other Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

**Hello readers,**

**Well this is a kind of weird way of introducing this story. I created this while trying to think of a new chapter for one of my other stories, but it didn't go as planned :D**

**This is something a little different to my others or hoping to be anyway.**

**I hope you like it and i would appreciate the reviews very much.**

**Many thanks and Enjoy!**

**Luv**

**Lady Gemini.**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Carlisle's other daughter**

**CPOV:**

Over 150 years it had been. Over 150 years since I had last seen my daughter, my beautiful baby girl. I sighed as I let my pen drop and stopped my work only to lean over into my draw and pull out the stowed away picture of us.

I ran my fingers over the black and white printed photo of me and my little girl. I smiled as I ran my littlest finger over the outline of her hair as it hung in it's long tresses against her little dress. I felt the smile drop from my face as I remembered how I never got to see her grow up or get married and how I never would.

"Carlisle?" I heard my angel speak, I looked up from the picture to see my beloved Esme standing in the door way with a look of concern across her face. I motioned for her to come over and I smiled as she did.

I placed the photo on top of my desk as she sat down in my lap and as soon as her eye caught the photo she smiled sadly at me and ran her soft hand through my hair gently.

"I know you miss her dear, it's alright to be sad about her; from all the things you've told me about her I know that I would've loved her too and I would be just as upset" she said and I nodded against her shoulder.

I had told Esme about my daughter a little after the wedding, I would've never kept her from my past. My little girl was only 7 years old when I had to leave her because of what I became. There were some occasions where I would be thinking about her and Edward would stop and question me about the little girl. I wasn't scared to tell my family, just heart broken, it was hard enough to tell Esme even all those years ago but there was nothing I could do. I was very lucky that Esme was often near me when Edward would ask and she would often distract him from me having to answer. I hated that I wasn't strong enough to tell them and every time I tried Esme could tell that I wasn't ready and she told me to wait because one day I would be able to.

I sighed before looking back up at my loving wife and she smiled and placed a gentle kiss against my lips.

"Come down stairs dear, Alice had a vision and Edward and her are both very curious yet concerned" she said and I nodded. She quickly stepped off of my lap and stood up allowing me to place the photo back in the draw before I took her hand and she led me downstairs to where the others were sat in the living room.

"Carlisle my vision will turn black very soon as the wolves are on their way here" Alice said and my brow furrowed in confusion, why are the wolves coming here?

"They found a vampire that was passing through…but that isn't the interesting bit…" Edward said and I raised my brow as a sign to say continue.

"She was sent here by Eleazar and Carmen…she's been living with them for a good few years…remember how they have a separate house and how we never thought about why we either went to Tanya's house or they came to ours?" Alice said and I nodded. It was true I did think that it was very strange, I guess I knew why now.

"Well It turns out that she was a newborn many years ago before we were back in Alaska but she refused to hunt humans…Carmen and her had a mother daughter relationship from the day they met her, they did want her to meet us when we were there but she was scared that she would hurt us and she was a tad bit shy too…and what surprises me more is the fact that even Tanya and the others don't even know about her" Alice said and it was obvious that everyone was shocked but not surprised.

"Okay so why is she coming down here now then?" Jasper asked and Alice shrugged but Edward shook his head.

"Well from what I can hear; from what she's told the wolves is that she knows you Carlisle but she's worried that you won't recognise her as the last time you saw her she was still very young" he said and this time I frowned, I honestly don't know who this vampire could be I mean…there were a lot of children I've met over the years but…for once I'm actually speechless.

I heard Edward's chuckle at this and I rolled my eyes at my son. "Okay, well to be honest I have no idea who this vampire could be so I guess we'll just have to wait and see…but if she's been with Carmen and Eleazer all this time she will be a vegetarian which should make things easier with the wolves if she decides to stay with us for a while" I said and the others nodded but I could tell Rosalie had no intentions of being nice to this vampire.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Esme had gotten up to answer before I could and I shook my head. I really wish she'd stop doing that.

I could hear Esme welcome the wolves inside and I stood up and went into the hall way to meet Sam and the rest of the pack.

"Hello Sam" I said as I held out my hand to him and he took my hand in his warm one and shook it.

"Hello to you too Carlisle…I will take it that Alice and Edward informed you before hand?" he said and I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, so who is our guest then?" I asked and Sam stood back as Jacob came in with a few others but there was someone behind him.

He swiftly stepped to the side and I couldn't contain my gasp. I knew straight away who this vampire was. Her long brown curly hair was exactly the same as I remember only now it had strips of res through it. Her big doe eyes of course were no longer her stunning brown but our normal topaz but still beautiful all the same. I couldn't contain my smile much longer.

"Bella? Is it really you?" I asked and she smiled timidly; the same smile she gave me when we first met.

"Hi daddy" she whispered and I grinned and stepped forward before pulling my little girl back into my grasp.

I could hear her tearless sobs and her shudders as they racked through her body and into mine as I held her. My baby girl was home, I thought that I would never, ever see her again. All this time I thought that she was buried under the ground but no. She was here in my arms and all those years ago I had been so close to seeing my baby girl and I never even knew.

I pulled back and held her tiny face in my palms and she smiled at me as I brushed a strand away from her eyes.

"My little girl, I thought I had lost you all those years ago" I said sadly and she shook her head before resting it against my chest.

"Never, but I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that you weren't far away" she whispered and I chuckled softly and shook my head.

A sudden throat clearing caused us both to look up, it was Sam and he smiled slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we'll be leaving you to it; make sure she stays on your land and we won't have a problem with her being here" he said and I nodded.

"Thank you sir, for bringing me to my father" Bella said and Sam smiled and nodded at her timid and tiny little form next to mine.

"Of course Bella, good luck" he said before walking out the door with his pack. As soon as they left I turned to look at Bella.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family now?" I asked her, I could tell myself that the others were anxious to meet her and I didn't need my sons gift for that.

"A-Are you s-sure?" she stuttered and I smiled and ran my hand through her hair.

"Of course I am baby girl, they are going to love you" I told her and she looked to the ground, took a few breaths before looking back up at me and she nodded and smiled slightly.

I smiled and took her hand and walked through with her to the living room and realised that Esme had slipped back inside.

As we walked in the others looked up and smiled politely but Esme came over first. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she smiled at me before casting her eyes on Bella. Her eyes widened slightly before turning back to look at me and I nodded knowing she realised who Bella is exactly. Esme's eyes lit up as she looked back at Bella.

"Bella dear I'd like you to meet my wife Esme- Esme I'd like you to meet my little girl, Bella" I told her and released Bella's hand as Esme took her in her arms and hugged her. Bella looked a little startled before she hugged her back. After a few moments Esme released her but held her face in her hands.

"Welcome home baby girl, you father has told me so, so much about you. I never dreamed that I would ever get to meet you…but welcome home" she said softly. I could see the tears in both of their eyes and Bella smiled before hugging Esme again. Esme held her tightly and I watched as my two of the most important women in my life hugged; joyful was all that could be said about me right now.

This time when they pulled back Esme kept her arm around Bella's waist as she turned her to the rest of the family.

"Bella" I said and she looked at me and smiled "I'd like you to meet the rest of our family- Alice and Jasper" I said and I motioned my hand to them just as Alice bounced out of her seat and stood in front of Bella. Esme quickly removed her arm and I wrapped mine around her waist as Alice quickly hugged Bella.

"It's so nice to meet you and to have another sister!" she chimed as she pulled back and Bella giggled and shook her head at Alice.

"It's lovely to meet you too" she said softly and Alice grinned and was bouncing up and down as Jasper came over and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down as he chuckled softly.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you…my wife however tends to get a little ahead of herself" he said chuckling and Bella giggled softly before clearing her throat trying to stop herself from laughing.

"It's perfectly fine and it's lovely to meet you too Jasper and I honestly don't mind about Alice…you kind of remind me of a hyper pixie" she said and the whole room burst out laughing.

Emmett stood up next and I saw Bella's eyes widen slightly before she regained her calm but happy composure, which she'd learnt from me all those years ago.

"Bella this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie" I said as Emmett came and stood in front of her and Rosalie made her way over slowly with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Bella!" he said before scooping her up into his arms at which Bella squealed and Emmett laughed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him has he placed Bella back down. She stepped next to Bella and smoothed her hair back down gently.

"I am so sorry about my husband Bella" she said worriedly, which I had to admit was a little out of character for Rosalie.

"It's okay" Bella said gently and Rosalie smiled before hugging her gently, she whispered something into Bella's ear causing her to giggle loudly before she quickly controlled herself. Even though, she was still grinning ear to ear.

Rosalie stepped aside and I looked to Edward and he smiled at me "Bella…well last but not least is my eldest, Edward" I said and Bella looked up at Edward and he smiled as he stepped forward and took her hand in his but where I was expecting him to shake her hand he kissed the top instead surprising me. I turned to look at Esme and she too looked at me with shock written across her entire face. I turned back to look at Edward and Bella and she smiled sheepishly at Edward and bent her head slightly before biting her lip and looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"It's lovely to meet you dear Bella" he said and Bella smiled slightly and ducked her head a little and from the guess of things it looked like she would be blushing if she could.

"Likewise Edward" she almost whispered and he smiled before gently lowering her hand and stepped back.

**EPOV:**

I'd always thought that I wondered through the dark in this life. Living in a house full of vampires who are all paired up and constantly happy caused me to die out more and more as the years went by. I never believed that I would find someone like they did. To be honest I never found a woman that I'd been attracted to, I mean yes I'd met some pretty women, my sister was one of them but no one was there for me. I'd dealt with the fact that I'd destined to be alone many years ago.

The past few days I'd spent packing without my families knowledge, I loved them all very much and I hated that I had to do this but I couldn't stay here with them any longer. I would stick to my diet of course but I knew that I would head down to Isle Esme, a lone island where I could be by myself and not make everyone else miserable because I was alone and had no one, un-like them. I was finishing off earlier when Alice had the vision and I knew that I couldn't leave until this vampire was gone because the safety of my family relied on me and my sister, for now.

We were all in the lounge waiting for her to arrive. I didn't look into their thoughts when they turned up at the house, to be honest I really couldn't be bothered all my focus was on was get them out of the way so that I can leave.

When Bella walked through the doorway with Carlisle I had to stifle my gasp. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long chocolate brown hair that fell in natural curls just past her chest that had hints of red that could only be detected by vampire eyes or in the sun light. Bella had a cute heart shaped face with big topaz doe eyes that were stunning and had a fleck or two of brown in. Obviously when she was human her eyes were brown but she would've been a beautiful human and when she was changed it just got enhanced.

She wasn't the tallest of people but her height suited her at 5ft 5inch. She wasn't overly skinny but she wasn't big built either, she was very petite but with curves in the right places.

I knew it was very odd of me to pay this much attention to one woman but there was no way that I couldn't. Jasper eyed me curiously but I paid no attention to him, my focus was completely on Bella. When Emmett picked her up and she squealed I wanted to just drag her away from him and throw him out the window for even trying that. Okay, I knew something was wrong with me why was I feeling so…_protective_ of her?

When Carlisle introduced us I was trying to keep calm on the outside because inside I was practically bouncing for joy. Odd.

When I took hold of her hand my eyes caught hers instantly because it was like I'd just been electrocuted only it wasn't painful, it was _pleasant._Argh! What the hell is wrong with me?

But sometime during that rant in my head, my hand had brought hers up to my lips and I kissed her soft palm. It didn't escape my notice about how easily her hand slipped into mine nor the fact of how soft her beautiful skin was. Her voice was like magical, so soft and gentle and delicate just like her. When I looked back at her my eyes caught hers once again as she dipped her head and looked at me through her long eyelashes. _Beautiful_. Was the only thought going through my head right now.

But then she went and bit her lip and I never thought something so innocent could be so…_Sexy._ Wait! What the hell Edward? Where are all these thoughts coming from because they are not mine…are they?

The way she kept her head slightly down told me that if she could blush, she would be.

When she spoke my name at the end I couldn't help a thrill go through me at the time. How was this beautiful girl able to revoke such things from me by just saying my name?

I had to step away but that did not stop me from staring into her eyes and her mine. I barely noticed that Carlisle or anyone else was speaking until…

"Well, Bella is my daughter and I adopted her when I was human still. She was only 2 years old when she joined my family" Carlisle said and at this my head snapped up. What? I thought he didn't have a family before us…but that means that Bella is his and…And what?

What was I honestly thinking? That I'd have a chance with a goddess like her…I couldn't explain it but for some reason I wanted her and not just in the physical sense either. I wanted to spoil her, buy her anything she desired, I wanted to make her happy and see that smile on her face constantly. I wanted to…love her and her me…Oh who was I kidding, no one could ever love a monster like me. I felt all happiness that I'd felt previously die out like an old flame.

I looked back at Bella and she smiled at me and even though I knew that I shouldn't, I couldn't help but smile back. Some how from just that tiny smile I felt like my whole world had lit back up again and that she had re-lit that fire that allowed me to see her and feel happy. Suddenly It wasn't dark anymore. I gently took her hand and led her to the love seat to sit down as the others continued to talk. To be honest I don't think either of us actually knew what was being said around us because we both sat facing each other slightly whilst staring into each others eyes.

For some reason with Bella here now I just…couldn't, I couldn't face leaving and I didn't want to leave either. I wanted to be here for her always even though I knew we couldn't be together but maybe at least we could be friends? I didn't care. I will take whatever time and relationship I'd get with Bella as long as that meant I could be near her.

For now I wasn't going to leave, I would stay, Bella being the only one thing that was keeping me here.

**ESPOV:**

Bella was a very beautiful girl and after our hugs I could tell that she belonged with us so very much. I could see the happiness in Carlisle's eyes now that he had his daughter back.

After everyone had been introduced Carlisle told the kids that Bella was in fact his daughter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's head snap up when he heard that and as I looked into his eyes I saw sadness there. Why would he be sad that Bella is Carlisle's daughter?

I then began paying less attention as my eyes followed Edward and Bella. As soon as he turned back to her she smiled at him, in an instant he returned it. The sadness was whipped away from his eyes and nothing but happiness shone there. I had not seen Edward smile so brightly or see that happiness in his eyes since the first year I met him but even then it was no where near this.

I watched as Edward held his hand out to Bella and she took it whilst smiling shyly as he led her over to the love seat to sit down but even as they sat they sat facing each other and they refused to take their eyes off of each other.

I wondered why this looked so familiar as I turned to look at the others. They were listening to Carlisle tell them about how he adopted Bella all those years ago but Edward and Bella weren't listening one iota.

It was then I realised that look they both shared, it was the same look Rosalie and Emmett shared, the same Alice and Jasper shared as did Carlisle and myself.

I knew that look and I couldn't help but smile brightly they'd found their other halves in each other; they were mates.

**APOV:**

Whilst Carlisle was explaining about how he found Bella I looked up and saw Edward and Bella staring at each other with smiles on their faces. I had to stifle my giggle, there was one thing about my vision that I had cut off from Edward. Earlier I found his bag whilst he was out and I knew as soon as I touched it what he was planning. He was planning to leave and head to Isle Esme and…he wasn't coming back, at least anytime soon. Then I saw what would happen when Bella arrived…I had the vision before anyone even knew about it. I knew that not very long after they met they would fall in love and nothing would or could change that, including Carlisle.

Now from just looking at the two of them I give them both a matter of a few hours before they realise they're in love. Jasper too knew about this because sadly after having the first vision he came in the room and caught me bouncing on the spot.

So naturally I had to tell him and he's been very good at controlling his thoughts so Edward didn't know and now with Bella here Edward's to distracted to even notice our thoughts.

I turned to look at Jasper and I smiled at him and nodded my head over in the direction of Edward and Bella. Jasper turned his head slightly and looked back at them, they wouldn't notice but in fact they had both inched closer so now their legs were touching and they were still smiling at each other and starring deeply into each others eyes.

Jasper looked back and leaned in to whisper into my ear "They are completely in love, I feel everything around them and right now it's blissful, nothing but happiness and love…I'm glad Bella's here and now she is we won't be loosing Edward" he said and leaned back, I smiled and nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"…Right Bella?" Carlisle asked looking over at Bella though I doubt she even heard. Esme was smiling and I looked at her and she raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled and nodded and she squealed slightly but it loud enough to make Carlisle, Emmett and Rose turn to look at her.

"What is it Es?" Carlisle asked and Esme bit her lip and shook her head.

"Oh nothing dear, just something Alice said…I promised I'd take the girls shopping tomorrow mother- daughter day and since Bella's here I was going to ask her and Alice just told me that she'll come with us too" Esme said and Jasper and I bit our lips to hold back our laughter. Esme was very smooth when she needed to be.

"Alright so how about it Bella?" Rosalie asked but Bella was still lost with Edward.

"Hmm? Oh! Shopping, it's not really my thing but sure I'll go with you" Bella said, getting her focus back on the rest of us in the room and so was Edward.

"Good, we'll head out about 10...now what are we going to do about your room honey?" Esme said and Bella just shrugged before looking back at Edward out of the corner of her eye just at the same time Edward did. They smiled to each other sheepishly before looking away.

I smiled smugly at Jasper and he returned it before winking and I looked back at Esme.

"Well it will take me a good week to go through all my stuff in the spare room next to us" I said and Esme nodded obviously catching on to what I was up to hehe.

"Mine and Emmett's things will take a good two weeks to go through in the spare room next to Edward's not to mention he's got things in there as well plus to make room for it all we'd have to clean out the garage either way we're looking about 10 days before either room will be sorted" Jasper said and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Well Bella needs a room because I'm going to call Carmen later to have her things sent down here and where exactly am I going to put them for her?" Esme said and I bit my lip once again to stop laughing.

"Well…I was thinking…" I said and Esme rose her eyebrow.

"Well Edward's got plenty of space in his room…they could share until we get the room sorted…" I said smiling slightly and I felt Jasper's form shaking in silent laughter.

"WHAT?!" Edward and Bella both shouted and turned to look at each other and this time I had to stop my own laughter escaping as did Esme.

"Just for 10 days to get the room sorted, Esme and I can put the bed in there and you split the room 50/50...you don't even use half of that room anyway Edward so there should be no problem using It right?" I said turning my head slightly to cover my giggles.

I watched as Edward gulped and looked back at Bella "It's up to you Bella" he said and I rolled my eyes at my brother, always the gentleman.

Bella cleared her throat and looked at Edward through her eyelashes "W-would you mind?" she said biting her lip after and Edward smiled and shook his head.

Oh dear, the man is in love with you of course he isn't going to mind!

"Then that's settled Edward you take Bella up with her bag and get her settled and Emmett and Jasper you two can come help me" Esme said and they both nodded and got up.

Edward stood up and offered his hand to Bella and she took his hand and he pulled her up before leaning down and grabbing her bag.

He didn't release her hand as he gently pulled her through the living room and up the stairs and once they were out of sight I leaped up and pulled Rose with me to the outside house to tell her of my little shopping plan.

Eddie boy isn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think, was it good? Was it bad? **

**I really need to know so do me a big favor and press review you guys,**

**Thanks. X**


	2. Chapter 2 EB Together 4 Eva! part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything Twilight related.**

**Hi guys,**

**Well here is the next chapter, i'm very sorry that i did not get it out on time as i'm still very ill and some days are better than others. But i hope you enjoy this new chapter, it does have a few referances to Twilight. hehe.**

**Anyways enjoy and please review,**

**Luv you guys.**

**Lady Gem.**

**xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 2

E + B = Together 4 Eva!

(Part 1)

**EPOV:**

When Esme and Alice decided that Bella and I would be sharing my room I thought that I was going to explode. How the hell was I suppose to manage being with her in the same room and not touch her?

Pfft, like she'd want me touching her anyway. She probably just thinks of me as another brother. I thought sighing; I would just have to endure it. I mean 10 days isn't that long right?

With those thoughts in tact I stood up and held my hand out to Bella. As soon as her soft palm came in contact with mine once again there, there it was. That electrical current that surged through me once again. I didn't know wither she felt it too but it was strange.

I pulled her up from the sofa before bending to grab her bag and pulled her gently out of the room and up the stairs. What I did notice however was that she made no move to pull her hand out of mine and for that I was glad.

I thought I may as well give her a tour of the house on the way up, it was bigger than Carmen and Eleazer's house anyway and I didn't want her getting lost.

"Bella, how about I give you a quick tour?" I asked her, she looked up at me with those beautiful golden eyes and nodded whilst smiling shyly.

"I'd like that and thank you" she said softly. Her voice was almost a whisper it was that soft but how it some how seemed to wrap around me as she spoke was the one of the best feelings in the world.

I grinned at her and squeezed her hand gently and I felt her take a shaky breath. I did wonder about that but I thought it could wait till later as I guided her to the second floor.

"Well this floor we have Carlisle's office, Alice and Jasper's room, Emmett and Rosalie's, the spare room- which Alice has hogged and used as _another_ closet..." I said and at this she giggled which in return caused me to grin wider. Her laugh was beautiful and soft just like her.

What brought me out of that thought was Alice's voice yelling up the stairs. "Oh hush Edward, a girl has to look nice and I needed the room and you had no better use for it" she scoffed and I frowned.

"How the hell was turning it into another closet for yourself better than turning it into a music room?!" I said back, I refused to yell with Bella next to me.

"Music room?" she asked and I could see her eyes glitter with excitement and I raised my eyebrow. This might be something we have in common.

"Yeah" I said shyly almost...nervously? Seriously? I am never nervous, god what is this woman reducing me to? "I wanted somewhere to put my piano and my guitars...I have room for them in my room but it didn't feel right, my piano is downstairs through the back room but I guess I just wanted somewhere a little more private for that" I said and she astounded me by smiling brightly and squeezing my hand gently.

"No way, you want privacy? Play in your own room!" Alice yelled and I had to refrain from growling at her, she never understood my passion for music to be honest none of them did and that was another reason why I wanted to leave.

I suddenly felt something soft against my cheek and I turned my head slightly to see it was Bella's hand. I had to stifle my gasp as she stroked my cheek gently. I couldn't resist closing my eyes and leaning into her touch, she was so comforting and her touch seemed to calm me immensely.

My eyes gently fluttered open after a few moments and I smiled at her brightly and she returned it sheepishly. I raised my hand to hold hers against my cheek and turned my head slightly to kiss her hand.

"Thank you" I whispered to her and she smiled and nodded before entwining her fingers with mine.

I lowered our hands and tugged her closer to me slightly and she sighed softly and looked into my eyes.

"I understand what you mean about wanting to play privately...I...I play myself and to be honest it was quite comforting to me during my newborn days, it helped me remember who I truly was when Carmen and Eleazer couldn't. As the years wove on, I was still nervous about meeting the others...even though I'd lost my newborn strength I was still scared and music seemed to be one of my few comforts" she said and I smiled gently at her and pulled our hands up to my face and brushed my lips against her hand before speaking.

"I know exactly what you mean by that...the others even though they may enjoy some of my pieces from time to time...they never can understand...my passion for it" I told her and she smiled and sighed before her eyes widened and she gasped. I frowned in worry.

"What is it Bella?" I asked her and she looked up at me but I couldn't seem to read her expression or her mind.

"Y...you compose?" she squeaked and I chuckled, for a moment she had me seriously worried.

I calmed myself down a little before speaking "yes I do...you had me worried for a second" I said and she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you it's just when you said that...I..." she broke off and looked at her feet frowning, I wouldn't have that.

I placed other hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me. "What is it Bella? You can tell me anything, I promise" I said as I stared into her eyes, gold meeting gold.

"I-I can p-play the piano but not v-very well...most of m-my compositions...were from playing my harp or c-cello" she said stuttering slightly as she stared back at me.

My eyes widened before a big goofy grin broke out on my face "well I could always teach you" I told her and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. I gently tapped her chin and she closed her mouth and shook her head slightly.

"I-I y-you would d-do that for m-me?" she asked shocked and I sighed, I knew that I had to make this piece loud and clear for her. Even if we couldn't be together she needed to know this.

"Bella...I would do just about _anything_ for you, if it made you happy" I said as I cupped her cheek and she sighed before smiling gently at me and brought her other hand to mirror my actions as she cupped my cheek.

"Thank you Edward" she whispered and I smiled at her as I ran my thumb over the soft skin of her cheek. She hummed slightly and closed her eyes as she leaned into my touch. My eyes widened in disbelief, she looked like she relished in my touch and I couldn't help but grin as I continued to gently stroke her cheek.

A few moments later her eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip whilst smiling shyly. I reluctantly dropped my hand from her face but squeezed her hand that was still wrapped with my own.

"Shall we continue on upstairs?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked up her bag before guiding her to the next set of stair cases that led to my...sorry _our_ room. Man that felt wonderful thinking that. _Our_ room. God I was such a sap.

A small tug on my hand brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Bella was staring intently at something on the walls.

"Graduation caps?" she asked and I smirked in recognition.

"Yeah, we migrate a lot...it's a little inside joke" I told her and she frowned and I watched as she wrinkled her nose.

"That must suck, having to move around all the time" she said looking at me sadly but I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out.

"Yes but, the younger we start out the longer we can stay in one area without raising suspicion" I told her and she nodded in understanding.

I continued talking to her as we took out time walking up the stairs "I take it that you've never had to move around a lot then being in Denali?" I asked her and she smiled and shook her head smiling.

We then paused as we came to _our_ room. I turned the handle and let the door swing open and we both gasped at the sight.

My once vastly empty room was now...well it looked more like a bedroom than what it did previously.

There in the middle of the room against one of the only walls in my room that wasn't made from glass, sat an extravagant black four poster bed in carved with black flowers and vines. The bed was covered in a royal blue comforter and four blue pillows. As for the rest of the room, my music hadn't been touched thank god but my desk now sat against one of the glass windows. The floor was now covered in a white soft faux fur for carpeting instead of the wooden flooring I was used to. My books where once scattered in the corner; now been placed on a brand new white double bookshelf. I had to admit the room looked pretty good as I pushed Bella inside, but it was then I noticed what was missing.

"ALICE! Where the hell is my sofa!" I yelled and I saw Bella flinch and I was suddenly surrounded by guilt. I placed my hand on her arm and turned her to me.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to yell" I told her and she smiled and placed her palm against my cheek. Once again my eyes fluttered close as the calmness swept over me from her single touch. I sighed softly before opening my eyes and my gaze caught hers as I held her hand against my cheek; both of us staring intensely into each others eyes.

"Well dear brother that's what the bed is for" I heard Alice say from downstairs and I shook my head.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked, I was hopping she didn't mean what I was thinking she meant.

"Well instead of lying down on that ratty old couch to read you can now lie down on the comfy bed and read instead" she said cheerily and I knew exactly what she meant.

I had planned to keep the sofa so that even though Bella and I would be sharing the room I could keep some distance maintained allowing my self control to work and not end up shoving her against the wall and kissing the life out of her.

But now, that was going to be very difficult we'd be sharing the room _and_ the bed, and yet I wanted it. I truly am a masochist.

"I take it that she changed some things then?" Bella said and I nodded as I placed her bag on the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't have this bed before, nor that double shelf but I don't mind so much" I told her truthfully.

She came over and sat Indian style on the bed and she patted the space next to her as an indication. I quickly sat down next to her and she smiled.

"How come you never had a bed in here...this is comfy by the way" she said giggling and I chuckled, she was right. Simultaneously we both lay down on the bed, as we then realised what we'd done we both burst out laughing.

I calmed down soon after realising that I would have to answer her question. "Erm, I had no need for it I guess" I said and her brow furrowed as she turned slightly so that she was facing me. I gulped slightly as her shirt rode up allowing me to see a patch or skin by her hip that also began showing the beginning of her 'V'. I gulped again thinking about exactly what that 'V' led to and I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Why not?" she said and I realised that I'd been staring at her hip instead of her face, I quickly looked up at her and she was biting her lip. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and something else but I couldn't quite tell what.

"Erm...well the others have a use for a bed....I-I don't...I never have" I told her trying to make her understand with my eyes.

She smiled shyly and ducked her head as understanding flittered across her face.

"So y-you don't have a...mate?" she asked me and it didn't escape my notice that she paused before she said that.

I shook my head "no I don't" I told her and she sighed slightly before smiling.

"And yourself?" I asked there was no way that a beautiful girl like herself wouldn't have a mate. Although it pained me to have such a thought I knew it could be possible.

"No, never- I've never found anyone I was interested in..." she broke off before looking back at me. I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me but I doubt that it escaped Bella's notice.

"Knock, Knock" Alice said as she walked in the room we both looked at each other before turning to look at Alice.

"I see you've made yourselves comfortable, how'd you like it?" she asked and I shrugged and she rolled her eyes at me before turning to Bella.

"It's nice and I think it suites Edward" she said shyly and I smiled at her as she cast a sideward glance at me.

Alice sighed and shook her head "yes but does it suit you?" she said and Bella nodded.

"Good" Alice chirped, something wasn't coming across right and I narrowed my eyes at her in question.

"Don't look at me like that Edward" she scolded and I just shrugged and continued. I knew it wouldn't be long before..."fine!" Ha! Got ya.

"Esme made me come and tell you since It was my idea that you two share, you may have to share for a bit longer than we originally thought" she said and I turned to look at Bella as she turned to look at me.

"That's fine" we said in unison. We both grinned before laughing and Alice giggled too.

"Goodie so you won't mind sharing for another few months, GREAT!" she said and skipped out before we had a chance to say anything.

"Did she just say months?" Bella asked and I turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yeah...I hope you don't mind having to share with me?" I asked her and she smiled and shook her head.

"I don't mind, honest" she said and she smiled. Before I'd realised what I'd done; my body seeming to have a mind of its own. I wrapped my arm around her and she stiffened, causing me to stiffen realising what I'd done. I was just about to apologize when she shocked the hell out of me and cuddled into my side and rested her head on my chest.

I sighed happily and wrapped my other arm around her waist as she placed her hand next to her head on my chest before snuggling in more.

All of this just felt so right, it didn't feel awkward, and it didn't feel wrong. Even though we barely knew each other...this felt so natural and so, so, so _Right!_

**APOV:**

As they'd gone upstairs I pulled Rosalie outside with me and whispered to her.

"Rose when we go shopping we have some major worked to do" I said and she looked at me in confusion.

"Okay you must, must, must keep control of this thought alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well a few weeks ago I had a vision that I told no one but Jasper about...I had seen Bella with us but more importantly...she was _with_ Edward" I told her and she gasped before smiling slyly.

"Bella and Edward?" she asked and I nodded and she squealed which of course got me squealing.

"I knew it! I saw it earlier when we were in the lounge and don't try and lie to me Alice because I know Esme did too" she said and I sighed and nodded.

"Jasper said he felt it instantly as soon as they touched earlier...they are completely in love and don't even realise...so it's our job to make Edward realise it before Bella does or both of them would be even better" I told her and she smirked.

"I'm game, what you got planned Ali?" she asked and I grinned.

"Well I set it up with mom; we need to keep them together in that room as long as possible. I'm going to keep whining to Esme telling her I don't want to throw anything away, Jasper and Emmett are going to be unable to get rid of anything in the room next to Edward so that should keep them together without Carlisle getting suspicious" I told her and she frowned.

"Alice tell me everything, I know you're keeping something and if I'm doing this I need to know" she said and I sighed.

"Okay but...well a few days ago when Edward was out I found a bag in his room...he'd been packing up his things, he was planning to leave Rosie...he was heading to Isle Esme and he had no intentions of coming back anytime soon" I said sadly and I watched as a tortured look came over Rosalie's face.

"What? Why...would he? I-I" she stuttered and I nodded.

"I know, but then I got the vision of Bella arriving. I knew that as soon as he saw her...he couldn't leave and wouldn't leave...I knew that she would be leaving Carmen and Eleazer's to come live with us and being honest Bella is the only thing keeping Edward here. He doesn't feel like he belongs with us, he hasn't done for a while" I told her sadly, I could actually feel Rosalie's sadness dripping from her and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Don't be upset Rose, I promise he's not leaving now...but the problem we have is when Carlisle finds out" I told her and her face held shock.

"What do you mean by problem?" she asked and I sighed.

"Everyone else is fine and happy with them being together...but Carlisle won't be, I have no idea why but what's even more frustrating is I can't see the out come because it hasn't happened or it's not near enough...but I do know that no matter what Carlisle thinks it won't be strong enough to separate them...so until then when we go shopping we need to make sure to get things for Bella that Edward will not be able to resist her in. He will be struggling in a few moments though but he'll keep control...for now, but we don't want him to and neither will Bella" I said smugly and Rosalie grinned before frowning.

"Wait does Esme know that Carlisle won't be happy about them?" Rose asked and we heard a gasp behind us. We both turned to see Esme with a look of horror on her face.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you have some explaining to do and quickly" she said and I nodded.

"Mum all I know is that Bella and Edward are defiantly in love, they just don't realise it yet but Jasper and I both do. The other thing is for some reason Carlisle is not going to be a happy bunny about them being together...I can't see the outcome but what ever it is it's not going to tare them apart...I'm just worried about what lengths they'll have to take" I told her and she gulped and nodded.

"Don't you worry, you leave your father to me, now their room is sorted and we only have a few hours before we leave so come on back in" Esme said and we nodded and just as we entered through the back door Edward shouted down at me.

**EPOV:**

Holding Bella in my arms was making me positively speechless. I loved how she fit in my arms perfectly and how everything we'd said and behaved blended together...I'd never felt so content in my whole 107 years it's like we were made to be together.

I noticed the sun had come up and I watched as it cascaded through the windows and shone down on us both. Bella looked up at me at the same time I looked down at her. The sun hit both of our skins causing us to gasp.

I had seen the rest of my family like this before but...Bella, she looked absolutely beautiful. The way the sun brought out the red in her hair amongst the light reflections of our skin that caused us to sparkle like diamonds...she looked positively breathtaking.

As my eyes met hers we both whispered "Beautiful" I smiled down at her and she returned it. I raised my hand to stroke her cheek and she smiled and raised her hand. I thought she was going to do the same but no, instead she gently ran her hand through my hair. My head tilted back as she rubbed my scalp in a soothing motion causing me to hum in contentment. Her soft little had continued to stroke my hair and then something shocked me to my core, testing the only bit of self control I had. She tugged at my hair causing me to groan at the sensation and I heard her gasp.

I opened my eyes to look at her, what were once golden eyes were now a dark caramel that swirled with...desire? No, I couldn't have read that right. Could I? I mean she wouldn't want me would she?

I took a deep breath but it caught in my throat as I smelt it or more importantly Bella. Her sweet, sweet smell of freesias and strawberries only darker, there was something else that was making it richer....arousal. I couldn't contain the growl that slipped from me as I flipped us so that Bella was underneath me and I watched as her eyes visibly darkened more.

I looked into her eyes for permission, knowing that most of my will power had gone and the last bit I had left was draining fast.

I was to busy trying to regain myself that I missed Bella's nod. She growled herself to get my attention which had to be one of the sexist sounds I had ever heard. I growled in response before our lips crashed together.

The last piece of self control I had flew out the window. Oh _fuck! _

* * *

**Okay guys, so what do you think? Was it alright for me second chapter? Let me know by pressing that little green button and reviewing please.**

**Oh, and if i get enough reviews i'll post a preview on my profile for you guys. Luv u. **

**Lady Gem. X**


	3. Chapter 3 The Art of Soul Mates

**Hi guys,**

**I know this has taken longer than I first thought it would or should. This chapter isn't too bad, i've had to speed things up quite quickly in this chapter to get things headed where they need to be.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know by reviewing please. **

**X Lady Gemini X**

* * *

Chapter 3

The art of soul mates

**EPOV:**

As the last of my control slipped away, realisation slipped into my brain. I held Bella as close as I could as out lips moulded to each other. Her hands both woven into my hair; tugging ever so often. My arm was securely wrapped around her waist and my other was dug into her long wavy tresses. Our kiss became more passionate as we both opened our lips to each other allowing our tongues to meet and dance together. As our tongues met the familiar electricity shot through me and this time I knew Bella had felt it as she tugged harder on my hair. I pulled her body as close to me as I could, feeling every inch of her pressed against me.

Bella pulled back to breath and rested her forehead against my own, both of our eyes closed as we tried to regain ourselves. A few moments later I opened my eyes to look at Bella and saw a gentle but content look on her face, which in turn caused me to smile. Soon her eyes flickered open to meet my own and we both grinned. I leaned forward a little more to rub my nose with hers and she giggled.

"Edward I…" she paused so I looked into her eyes fearing the look of disgust I presumed I would see. What shocked me when I did was seeing how much happiness shone through them but there was also a slight hint of fear.

I gently stroked her cheek, encouraging her to continue.

"I-I don't…I've never felt this way about anyone before Edward…this feels so different yet… _right_" I smiled happily at her words.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean Bella; I too have never felt so strongly toward anyone even in all my years"

"Do you think that we could use the time we've got to…get to know a bit more about each other?"

I nodded, I could hardly disagree. I wanted to know everything about her and I wanted her to know everything about me.

"Where do you want to start?" her smile as I said these words was one of sheer happiness. I rolled us over so we were facing each other on our sides.

"Why don't we start with a game of 20 questions? I don't have long before I have to go…_shopping_" I couldn't help but laugh at the way her face scrunched in distaste.

"Sure, I'll go first" she nodded with approval "how old are you? I mean since you were around with Carlisle…" she cut me off with her little giggle.

"Yes I am older than you…by quite a bit I guess. Err, I'm 207 but 17 physically" she said shyly. I smiled at her none the less even if that was a little surprising.

"Okay, I did not expect you to be 100 years older than me but…it honestly doesn't make a difference. Physically you're the same age as me though" I told her and she smiled and giggled again.

"Okay that's a little odd I'm 207 you're 107 and yet we're both 17" I couldn't help but laugh at her logic. She joined in too.

"Okay next… Favourite colour?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"Well…I like midnight and royal blue…but it changes every week" she said and I chuckled.

"Okay, this week?"

"Emerald green" I couldn't for the life of me figure out why that colour but I smiled none the less.

Over the next hour we went back and forth with questions and eventually we got to the bit about how Carlisle adopted her seeing as I wasn't paying attention earlier.

"Well back in those days' people only left their children in orphanages if they believed the child was possessed by the devil or possessed magic of some sort. So a lot of children grew up without parents and were shipped out to the country to work on farms or just kicked out of the towns. I was only two years old and I had no memory of my mother at least I didn't think so. I was sat on one of the lady's laps as she braided my hair. She didn't believe that I belonged with the other children…she didn't think I was possessed and neither did any of the others so they tended to keep me away from the other children as much as possible.

The day that Carlisle turned up…I think he was only 18 but he did not want a wife. He was following his father, since grandpa was a pastor if we had new children it would be he who declared wither or not the child was possessed or not. When it came to me he asked Carlisle to greet me instead, I was always on the shy side but for some reason I liked Carlisle and he liked me too. He called grandpa over and they both asked what I was doing here when I was clearly not under the devil's influence. The lady's merely said that I was abandoned here in the night so they didn't know much about me nor did I have a name. For the next few weeks Carlisle kept coming back day in and day out. Wither he was on his own or with grandpa. I remember the day he told me that he was taking me to his house where he would be my new father. Of course I didn't understand very much but I knew that I liked Carlisle. As news went round about the pastor's granddaughter, they all asked how I'd ended up in the orphanage if I wasn't possessed. Neither Carlisle or grandpa knew so they just said I was wrongly accused by my parents and no one knew who I actually belonged to" I was very surprised at hearing Bella's story but also very happy that Carlisle had found her.

"So how did you end up with your name?" I had to ask I was very curious, Bella just shrugged.

"I don't know you'll have to ask Carlisle that. But yeah, so I lived with Carlisle and grandpa but anytime they went on those hunts I was left with either the maid who I hated or the lady next door. I was 6 when Carlisle disappeared…I remember being next door when grandpa came to pick me up later. He was very sad and I heard shouting and crying outside. I asked him where papa was and he just held me and told me that the vampires had taken him…I remember crying and asking god why he'd taken papa away from us. Over the years I grew up very quickly, from the age of 14 I joined grandpa's vampire hunts" at this I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know, very hypocritical and ironic too" she said and I frowned.

"Why would it be ironic?"

"Because on the eve of my 17th; I was out with grandpa on a hunt. Again I was like papa, I was very fast and I'd caught up with a vampire…do not ask me how, I just did…I was about to attack, I had a torch you see. I didn't believe in stakes and pitchforks. I was pounced on by another vampire who had been chasing after me whilst I chased the one in front and…well you can guess, I was bitten. I knew the others weren't far off and they would destroy me. All I could think about was _what if they changed papa? If I changed would I be able to find him? _So I hid covering my tracks of blood in the dirt as I ran the other way. Eventually after 3 days I was a vampire, I hated having to leave grandpa but it was the only way. For a couple of decades I spent travelling. Mostly staying in Russia and China it was lovely. By now 30 odd years had passed so I decided to head to Canada and on the way as I was passing through Europe that's when I met Carmen and Eleazar. They looked after me and kept me safe because when I was on my own I hid myself away from humans so having to be so close brought out the newborn hunger. It was only a few months ago I had discovered the picture of Carlisle and well here I am now" she finished giggling. I grinned and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for sharing that with me" I told her and she smiled before kissing me back.

Another hour had gone and I had told Bella about how I was created, at some points she looked as though she wanted to cry but _for_ me. She held it back though. We began talking about our likes and dislikes and surprisingly we had more in common than I originally thought. At the moment we just lay there together. I held her in my arms and her head was buried in the crook of my next and ever so often her hands would run through my hair soothingly.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I asked as Bella pulled out of my neck.

"What…what exactly happens now…between us I mean?" she looked so nervous as she asked. I ran my hands over her cheek soothing her gently.

"I want to be with you…I just…I think you might be my soul mate Bella" I told her whilst gazing into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked happily, I chuckled but nodded a 'yes'.

"But what about the others?"

"What about them?" I asked, I notice she began wringing her hands nervously so I held her hands in one of mine to stop her.

"I-I just…won't they think it's too soon?" I sighed knowingly.

"Well yes and no. They've all been through what we're going through now. They all know it's instant but yes I think that it's too soon to tell them" I told her and she nodded but smiled all the same.

"But what happens when I get my own room, I won't see you as much" she said sadly. I sighed and pulled her closer to me and she snuggled into me.

"Well we could just say at the end of the 10 days that we're happy sharing and you'd be fine just staying here…with me" as soon as I said that she turned around and looked straight into my eyes.

"You really want me to stay?" she asked, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing.

"Bella, of course I want you to stay love. I know it may seem soon but…now that you're apart of my life…I can't imagine a day without you in it" I didn't mean to admit that last bit to her but I had to suck up my pride to convince her that she was what I wanted. I would've had to have been blind not to want her.

Bella looked at me in awe before pulling her lips to my own softly. We stayed wrapped up in each other for the rest of the time we had together, lips to lips, legs entwined as close as we could be.

Too soon for either of our liking we heard Alice call "Bella, time to get ready to leave" we both sighed as we knew that we had to part. Bella got up; well more like dragged herself up, to head into the bathroom after pulling some clothes out of her bag.

I had to distract myself when I heard the shower water running, I turned on my CD player to turn on Clair de Lune before turning to grab a book from my shelf. It was then I noticed that the bottom two shelves were empty and I had a feeling that they were for Bella.

A few moments later I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door opened, Bella came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green blouse and a thigh length black cardigan. Her hair had been pulled to the side with a green button clip; she finished it off with a pair of black flats. She looked so lovely in something so simple.

She dipped her head embarrassed when she noticed my staring. I crossed the room to stand in front of her and pull her head up to me. I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine softly. I pulled back to whisper in her ear.

"You look lovely" I told her and she giggled.

"I only have a few pieces of clothing with me, the rest are still at Carmen's" I nodded placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well you can buy some when your out with the girls today until your things arrive but be warned Alice is a complete shop-a-holic so be prepared not to wear the same things twice, especially when we go back to school" her eyes widened in horror.

"S-school?" she asked and I pulled her back into my arms to reassure her.

"You don't have to Bella; it's just something we do. Carlisle works at the hospital, Esme does a mix of things but mostly a stay at home mum the rest of us go to school" she nodded.

"No it's okay I-I just didn't think…I mean I've been home schooled mostly in several different major's but I've never actually gone to school…it sounds like a good idea" I grinned and kissed her quickly but passionately.

"It's not _so_ bad…apart from the hormonal teenagers and having to repeat the same things over and over again but it's part of our cover" she smiled and kissed me this time but for longer. I couldn't seem to get enough of her, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair it all came down to my Bella and I loved that I could call her that.

"Bella! Are you done yet?" Alice yelled up, Bella and I both broke away trying to stop the groan of complaint.

Bella sighed before answering back "Yes Alice, I'll be down in a minute" she sighed again looking back at me. We both smiled sadly, I brought her closer in my arms and whispered in her ear.

"Later love, we have all the time in the world" she giggled.

"I know and I can't wait" she whispered back, I chuckled and kissed her quickly once more. I pulled back, grabbing her hand and led her downstairs. Just before we rounded the corner to the living room I had to let go of her hand. We walked in to see Alice pacing impatiently, Rose shaking her head just watching Alice, Jasper and Emmett were playing on their Xbox, Esme was sitting patiently whilst Carlisle was flicking through paper work.

Alice stopped pacing as we rounded the corner into the living room as she huffed.

"Finally! What were you doing? Never mind don't answer, we need to get going!" Bella looked upset and I didn't need to read her thoughts to tell that she felt that she needed to apologise.

"Alice! Leave Bella alone, we were finishing off setting her things in place and making space for her items that are still to arrive from Carmen's, give her a break already" I snapped, don't get me wrong I love my sister but sometimes she took shopping so far to the extreme that she didn't consider anyone else first.

I felt something on my arm and I looked down to see Bella smiling at me.

"Edward it's okay, I am a vampire after all I could've done it quicker" she said shrugging, I just shook my head. _God, she can't blame herself for this surely._

"Bella, Edward's right. Alice we know you love to shop but remember after all Bella's doing this for us. You know she said she doesn't enjoy it and she has just moved in she needs time to adjust" Rose said, I breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank you Rosalie, someone understands where I'm coming from._

"Ugh! Fine can we go now? Wait! Bella you are not going to the mall like that are you?" I was on the verge of destroying every pair of shoes Alice owned if she dare made Bella change her clothes.

"Erm yes?" Alice stared in horror at Bella.

Just as Alice was about to speak I cut her off "Alice! Don't you dare!" everyone turned around to look at me and Alice just shrugged.

_Edward, she needs to change…I mean is any of that designer?_

"Alice, Bella is not like you do you think she gives a damn about wither her clothes are designer or not?!" I knew the others were wondering what had got me so riled up but I couldn't care right now.

"Edward it's not like Carmen and Eleazar couldn't give her the money to buy designer clothing so I'm just saying, why isn't she?" my temper was flaring at this rate and I suddenly felt calm.

"Jasper knock it off!" I spat, he looked back in surprise.

_Dude what's up, your usually grumpy but never like this…_

I glared at Emmett, I was seriously not in the mood for his jokes.

"Alice it's just…yes they had the money to buy me all that…heck I have enough to buy all that…but I don't want that, I don't want all those fancy things and I certainly do not want people buying me anything! I like my clothes the way they are…I'm sorry if you don't" Bella said softly, I honestly think that, she picked up her calm, compassionate nature off of Carlisle.

"I can change that though Bella, I promise. A few shopping trips and you'll love shopping just like me!" she squealed, I ground my teeth together to stop myself from saying something I would probably regret.

"Alice I won't…" but before she could finish the pixie bounced and pulled Bella with her to the garage.

"Edward don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't go over board" Rose said as she got up, she patted my shoulder and left to follow after them.

I whispered 'thanks' as she went past, Esme said goodbye and soon the girls had left.

I grabbed a book off the shelf but didn't get a chance to read it before it was ripped from my hands.

I looked up to see Jasper sitting Indian style on the floor and Emmett next to me. Carlisle had gone up to his office so it was just us.

"So you want to tell us what that was about bro?" Emmett asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh come on…you've never yelled at Jasper before, nor Alice unless she's really deserved it so what got you today?" he asked and I just shrugged.

"Well whilst Bella was settling we played 20 questions…well more like 200 hundred but you get the idea anyway I learnt a lot. Bella's not like Alice or Rose, with her the simpler the better and as she said she _hates_ people spending money on her and the _only_ reason she's going shopping in the first place is for Esme, Rose and Alice in the first place…she absolutely loathes shopping" I told them. I looked to see they both had smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Edward we're not blind…I bet you didn't even realise that you had a dreamy look just then when you talked about her or that you actually grinned at points, did you?" I stared in shock before shaking my head. I went to stand up, only to be pushed back down by them.

"Alright fine, I like her, there happy!" I whisper- yelled.

They laughed before high-fiving each other and I rolled my eyes "so you won't be wanting us to clear out the rooms any time soon will you?" I shrugged in response.

"So are you going to speak to Carlisle?" Jasper asked, I shook my head.

"It's too soon; we're just getting to know each other for the moment. It would be too soon for anything and do _not_ tell the others anything" I said glaring at them. They both held their hands up and nodded. I headed to my piano and began playing that tune that had been stuck in my head all day.

The hours flew by before we heard feet running, I looked up as the door slammed open and Bella ran in. Her hair was windswept and she looked upset.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head before running up the stairs.

I didn't bother looking at the others before I ran up after her. As soon as I ran in she was packing her bags, I quickly grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Edward let me go…I never should've come here…I'm sorry" she said as she tried to pull away from my grip.

"No Bella please don't say that…please don't leave" I whispered, she stopped struggling and turned her gaze to me and all but collapsed in my arms, dry sobbing.

I picked her up and sat on the bed with her in my lap and rocked her gently whilst humming the tune I'd written earlier. Soon she calmed down so I pulled her down with me so that we lay down together. She snuggled into my chest, I kept her as close as I could. Ever so often kissing her head, running my fingers across her face, running my fingers through her hair, anything to calm her down.

She looked up once she'd calmed down and I smiled, kissing her gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked, she nodded warily.

"Well everything was going well…well more like I was dealing with Alice. We stopped for a break and the next thing I know their…well talk about interrogation" she said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Let me guess it was about me and you right?" she nodded with a frown.

"Yes, how did you…"

"Emmett and Jasper did the same to me as soon as Carlisle was out of earshot"

"Well I didn't really have a chance to do anything I was just attacked with questions…about us…and I hate to say this but I'm scared what's papa's going to say. I know he loves you Edward, you're his first and I don't want to cause anything between you…" at this I covered her mouth to stop her.

"Bella, yes Carlisle maybe just as much as a father figure to me as he is you but I have waited so long for you and I'm sorry but nothing and _no one_ is coming in between us, not now, not ever" I told her whilst stroking her face.

Bella looked at me before pressing her lips to mine, instigating a very passionate kiss. I rolled us so that she was underneath before pulling back.

"I have waited far too long for you Isabella Marie"

"Edward Anthony you have no idea how happy I am with you" I knew soon that I would be able to tell her that I loved her but everything else was moving so fast something has to come slower.

She managed to turn us so that she was now on top of me; I used that to pull her lips back to mine. Her hands wove around my neck and into my hair, I wrapped my arm around her waist and the other wove into her long tresses once again pressing her lips and body closer to me both of us moaning when our tongues met…when…

"Bella, Edward can you come downstairs we need to…" sadly neither of us had heard Carlisle coming until it was too late.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!" we pulled back in shock to see Carlisle standing in the doorway with a very fierce angered look on his face.

We were too in shock to actually do anything other than sit up. The others came up to see what the matter was only instead of them being angry they all had grins on their faces even Esme.

Bella and I looked back at each other before we both audibly gulped only to look back at our family.

"I ASK AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Carlisle asked with clenched teeth.

We looked at each other once again, Bella was still sat in my lap, she hugged me closer and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. We held each other as close as possible because we knew that this was going to be difficult but that didn't mean that we were going to let each other go no matter what.

* * *

**So guys,**

**what do you think? Review and let me know would you? Love you guys, thank you to all my loyal readers though! **

**X Lady Gemini X**


	4. Chapter 4 Just us

**Hello dear readers,**

**Yes i know it's been a while but things have been very difficult for me these past couple of weeks so i can only update ever so often at the moment. Well i just want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed on the last chapter, i love reading them so keep them coming.**

**Also this chapter is a little bit of a emotion jerk-er at some points, and just to say when i was writing this i did start crying. I'm a sap so what.**

**so i'll let you get on with reading now....Remember to review please!**

**xxxx Lady Gem. xxxx **

* * *

Chapter 4

Just us

**EPOV:**

Bella cuddled herself closer and turned her head slightly into my chest before turning back to look at Carlisle. I don't think I have ever seen him so angry before even in all my 100 years.

"Step away from Bella, now Edward" Carlisle was seething at this point but I held my ground. I gripped Bella tighter as she did me before looking as Carlisle square in the face.

"No"

"No?"

"I will not move" I told him sternly, I refused to be intimidated no matter what. Nothing was going to crumble my resolve over this.

"I will not tell you again Edward, MOVE!" he yelled and I shook my head, I could hear the low growl in his chest. I could hear everyone's thought raging from worry to happiness. Except Carlisle's

"Edward you have two seconds to move before I move you myself!" Carlisle spat, this time I couldn't resist glaring at him, how dare he? I didn't care wither he was my father figure or not, no way in hell was I letting my Bella go.

"Edward is not moving dad and neither am I" I looked down to see Bella also glaring at Carlisle, looking fierce but also determined.

"Isabella Marie...tell me what is going on" Carlisle suddenly changed from fierce anger to an eerily calm and it was something that I didn't trust or like.

"What do you think is going on dad? You have it with Esme, Jasper with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie...surely you cannot deny seeing it for yourself" Bella spoke just as calmly, she knew what she was doing. Her body and voice gave away nothing but a calming expression but one look into her eyes that all changed.

"I know what I see but it will not be compared to me and Esme or the others" as this I growled.

"Why are you so in denial? You know what you see Carlisle, you and Esme have spent the past 70 years plus trying and hoping that I find my mate...and now that I have, you what? You refuse to accept it, why? Because Bella is your daughter? Or is it the fact that you don't believe I am good enough for her?!" I spat, my temper was flaring, even more at his thoughts. At this moment I was very grateful that Jasper was not attempting to calm me down.

Bella suddenly gasped along with everyone else; before growling loudly "Don't you dare!!! How dare you think that Edward is not good enough for me! You absolute..._Hypocrite!"_ she snarled.

Carlisle's calm was gone once again and replaced with a glare "Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady!" he spoke before turning to me "do you see what you've done! I get my daughter back and now you've turned her against me!" he snarled, I responded with my own and sprang up from the bed the same time as Bella.

"NO! He did not _turn me against you_. You seemed to have managed to do that all by yourself!"

"Carlisle how could you think such a thing? Edward would never..." Carlisle turned to Esme at that point...he _glared_at her? Carlisle had never done such a thing in his life. Esme looked horrified before glaring straight back at him.

He turned back to us before speaking "I will not allow this whilst you are under my roof, find yourselves another mate" this time it was Bella's growl mixed with my own.

"You know what that's perfectly fine" they all turned to look at me in shock including Bella. I squeezed her hand before letting go and walking over to my closet and dragging out my bag that was already packed.

I heard the others gasp apart from Bella; I flung it on my bed and turned to my table draw, grabbing my passport and my money along with my cards.

"Before Bella arrived I was planning on leaving anyway...now you've just put the final nail in for me Carlisle, thanks" I told him as I zipped up my bag.

"Edward...n-no you can't" Esme sniffed, I turned to see Emmett holding her and Rosalie. Jasper was holding Alice; all of their expressions were ones of agony.

"I'm sorry Esme, I'm sorry to you all but this is the way it has to be" turning back to my bag I slung it over my shoulder and walked over to Bella. Her expression was more than agony it was heartbreaking to see it but it was the only way.

I pulled her into my arms and she clung to me "Please Edward...d-don't leave me" she sniffed; I held her closer and breathed in her scent.

"I don't want to...but I must, you need you father and the others Bella...more than me...just know this...there is _no one_ who will replace you in my heart, ever. You can be happy with the others but know that I will never forget you" I pulled back after that; I could see the tears in her eyes.

"N-no please..." she whispered, I gulped before cupping her face then bringing her lips to mine, kissing her softly. One last time, I pulled away before anything went too far. I ran my thumb over her cheek before letting go.

I turned to the others, rolling up my sleeve I ripped off my Cullen crest throwing it before Carlisle's feet. I went to leave but Alice stood there shaking her head her eyes were filled with unshedable tears; looking at me sadly, she rushed into my arms and I held her softly before kissing her head and releasing her back to Jasper.

"Look after her" I told him and he nodded knowing that I meant Bella as well. I strode down the hall before picking up my keys to my Volvo. I turned taking one last look at the house before walking into the garage.

Slinging my bag into the back seat, I closed the door before heading into the driver's side. Starting the engine, I backed out onto the gravel before hurling my car out and driving away.

**(So tempted to just stop here, but I wouldn't do that to you)**

**BPOV:**

As I heard Edward's car hurdle down the road I screamed loudly, shrieking and sobbing included .The others turning to look at me in horror and sadness.

I felt nothing but pain. Pure agonizing pain, I felt a whole beginning to form where my heart should be. I began shaking, seconds later collapsing.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up to see _Carlisle_. I snarled at him both in my mind and out loud. I shook him off me and nearly into the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!!!!!" I snarled at him, I could see shock written across his face.

"I. _Hate._ You" I noticed my voice had turned cold and that frightened me but heightened my anger towards him.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset but..." I didn't dare allow him to finish.

"Upset. _UPSET!!!!!_" I shrieked. I saw the others wince but I could care less.

"You have no idea...that word doesn't begin to describe me right now...you have destroyed me! You made him leave, the one piece of happiness I felt and you took him away from me...you are no father of mine" snarling at him, before turning to grab my bag that was under the bed. My things were in there from earlier when Edward stopped me.

I couldn't stop the sobs that came from me as I thought of how he had to leave me because of _him._

"Bella what are you doing? You are not leaving!?"

"Yes I am! You think I want to be anywhere near you after what you've just done _Carlisle."_ he gasped at that. I had never once called him that ever. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Good. He knows how it feels then.

"You haven't been my father for over 200 years...so why should that make any difference to me now. I've lived without you before, I can and _will _do again" turning away from him, I ran over to my bed where my bag lay.

I zipped my bag slinging it over my shoulder I looked to the others. Refusing to look at Carlisle; I hugged Esme.

"I'm so sorry...perhaps we will meet again, one day" I told her releasing her gently. The sadness in her eyes was hard to miss.

Alice and Rose hugged me next "it's nice to know that I'll always have sisters out there" I whispered. They both whimpered and sobbed but nodded. I hated that they were hurting but there was no way I could be without my Edward.

Jasper and Emmett pealed them away from me, their sobs getting louder. I had to leave and quickly if I wanted to be able to catch up with Edward.

I quickly kissed Jasper and Emmett's cheek, they smiled sadly at me. I turned seeing Carlisle, his eyes were begging but I couldn't and wouldn't stay with the man who forced my mate from me.

I ripped of the cross I had on my necklace, the one that he gave me when I was just a baby. I threw it on the floor in front of him next to Edward's crested band. I didn't bother looking at him before I hurled down the stairs and out the door.

It was a little tricky running fast with a bag on my back but I had to. I followed Edward's trail, soon I realised that I had reached Port Angeles. Edward's scent was getting stronger; it was dark out so no one could see my figure. I ran faster as his scent was almost polluting the air.

I stopped as I saw his car; he was at a stop sign. I grinned as I ran over, to fast to let the humans see. I flung the passenger door open and slid in. Edward gasped as he saw me and I smiled.

"Bella what...?" I placed my hand over his lips, flinging my bag into the backseat quickly before turning back to him.

"Did you honestly think I could stand an hour away from you let alone days?" I asked, I felt him grin under my hand. I lifted my hand away, and he leaned forward resting his head against mine.

"You left them for me?" he asked incredulously, I nodded.

"I would do anything for you Edward"

That was all it took, his lips crashed down to mine with urgency and happiness. What broke us away was an angry horn beeping behind us. We turned to see a man honking his horn and flailing his arms above his head.

We both laughed before turning to see the sign had gone green. Edward pressed his foot down on the gas, refusing to let go of my hand until we pulled into the airport.

When we parked Edward turned to look at me that crooked grin of his in place.

"Where shall we go then my lady?" he asked, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well where were you heading before I arrived?"

"I was heading to a place called isle Esme; it's an island that Esme got for her birthday it's about 15 hours away but lovely none the less"

"Well then Isle Esme it is" he chuckled before reaching into his pocket for something.

"Actually I was thinking we could head some place else first before going there?" he asked almost..._nervously._

"Um...alright where?" he grinned slightly

"Vegas"

_Vegas? Why the hell would he want to go there for?_

"Okkaaayyy"

"There is something I want to do there with you first" he said, I nodded warily.

It was then he removed his hand from his pocket and held his hand out to me. He slowly opened his hand to reveal a tiny black box. _Holy shit. Tell me that's not what I think it is._

"Open it, it's for you"

I took the little black box from his hand, before opening it I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling but there was a hidden sense of fear underneath. I smiled gently casting my gaze back to the box. Slowly lifting the lid, I gasped at what was inside.

Inside the box was a beautiful 14k white gold engagement ring. In the middle sat a big emerald stone surrounded either side by two diamonds. On the band either side sat 4 smaller diamonds in weaved in the ring. It was absolutely beautiful. I tore my watery eyes away from the ring to look at Edward.

"Bella, you are my soul mate and the woman I want to spend the rest of eternity with...will you marry me?" he asked. I didn't hesitate for a second.

"Yes"

Edward was momentarily stunned before crashing his lips to mine once again in a very passionate kiss. We pulled apart breathless but smiling.

I giggled as he took the ring from the box and placed it on my hand before kissing it.

"Shall we head to Vegas my beautiful fiancé?" I nodded grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Edward excited the car and walked around to my side to open my door. He took my hand in his helping me out of the car before placing a kiss on my lips.

He opened the back doors and dragged out our bags, swinging them both up onto his shoulders. He came back and wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked into the airport.

Walking up to the ticket counter with Edward, a man in his early 20's sat reading a magazine clearly not noticing us. Edward cleared his throat and the man looked up, quickly flicking his magazine away.

"Hello sir, miss, what can I do for _you_ today" I noticed as he said that last bit he was looking at me. It was disgusting frankly, he was practically drooling. I felt Edward stiffen, I wouldn't have that. I placed my left hand on Edward's chest making sure the ring was in the man's direct line of sight. I looked up at Edward smirking and he grinned as he kissed my head.

Turning back to the man we both saw a slight frown on his face and it was very difficult to refrain from laughing.

"Two seats on the next available flight to Vegas" Edward said, the man's frown deepened slightly and I turned my head into Edward stifling my giggles.

"The next available flight then is in 4 hours 27 minutes. There are seats available in economy left" he sneered slightly.

"No first class?" Edward asked, the man smirked probably thinking Edward couldn't afford it, oh how wrong he was. I did happen to find out off of Alice before that Edward has a _decent_ amount in her opinion. To me it was a lot more than decent...let's put it this way he had more than the U.S's national debt.

Edward pulled out his platinum card and I watched as the man's eyes lit up.

"Of course sir" he mumbled along with several 'lucky git's under his breath.

"There are your tickets, first class seats to Las Vegas...you have 2 hours 24 minutes left for checking in at gate 12 and 13. Have a nice trip" he said bitterly.

We nodded turning away from the counter walking to find gate 12. "You know he was very upset about the fact that I had that ring on your finger" Edward said a few moments later.

"Oh yeah?" I asked looking up at him; Edward was smirking and pulled me closer.

"What'd you think those 'lucky git's were about then?" he asked, my eyes widened in shock and Edward nodded.

I shuddered and shook my head.

"No one will ever replace you, I am your Edward"

"And I am yours my Bella" he whispered leaning in for a kiss.

As we parted he passed the tickets and passports to me, we found the gate where a tall man with short black hair sat next to a small blond.

I had a feeling that she would try and flirt with Edward so I walked in front and up to the desk first.

"Checking in?" the lady asked me, I nodded smiling. It was odd because as soon as I smiled she sent me a wink. _Huh?_

"Alright do you want to put the luggage on the weighing belt for me?" she said fluttering her eyelashes. I assumed she had something in her eye and brushed it off.

I turned to see Edward picking up my bag when...

"Oh here, let me take your sisters bag for you Hon." He said winking At Edward, I stared wide eyed as Edward shivered and his face held one of disgust. _sister? what the fuck? I look like no such thing cheeky son of a..._

"Darlin' here's you tickets and passports...is they're anything else I can do for you?" she asked leaning over the desk slightly allowing me a clear view of her cleavage.

An arm wrapped around me suddenly and I looked up as Edward looked down at me.

"Is everything done?" I asked, he grinned and kissed my head.

"Yes love, although your bag was a little over weight...what did you pack in there?" he asked cheekily.

"I'm sure you'll find out later tomorrow" I said turning in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. _Oh he defiantly would, as soon as we hit that island you Mr. Cullen will not know what hit you. I'm actually glad Alice made me go shopping now, I'll have to send her a post card to say 'thanks for forcing me into Victoria secret'._

"I cannot wait to marry you, love"

"Neither can I" I whispered as his lips grazed mine.

We pulled away as someone cleared their throats. We looked up to see the check in man and woman scowling slightly.

"Everything's gone through so you're done...now is there anything else we can help you with" the man added flirtatiously. Both Edward and I shuddered slightly.

"No thank you, you've been a big help to my fiancé and I" Edward said nodding briefly as a 'goodbye' before pulling me away from the desk and into the waiting lounge.

We headed straight through to security and headed into the departure lounge we had a good hour yet before we would be called for boarding.

We browsed through the shop's buying a little rucksack to take with us, a camcorder, a few books to read on the plane. Edward had brought his laptop with him so I brought a new IPod and a few more gadgets.

We placed everything bar the laptop into the rucksack; Edward however was working on something on the laptop. My feet were rested on his lap so the laptop sat on top of my legs whilst I lay down and read, there were very few people on this flight probably seeing as it is a 3am flight.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking up from the laptop.

"I just thought, what about your school in forks?" he sighed and shrugged.

"They'll come up with something, to be honest I don't care...they could say they sent me to military school for all I care...the only thing I care about now is you. Us going to Vegas, getting married, then having a _long_ honeymoon" he said winking.

I couldn't help but shudder slightly at the word 'honeymoon'. It sent tingles through my body and my mind couldn't resist thinking about what would happen there.

I think I might have let out a small moan because Edward head sprang up "penny for your thoughts love?" he asked. I dipped my head in embarrassment before clearing my throat.

"Nothing in particular" I said, Edward turned back to the laptop but I could see a small smile playing on his lips which made me think he didn't believe me.

Soon enough our flight was called and the first class passengers were boarding.

_Oh great._ I thought as we entered the plane another bimbo stood there greeting the passengers as soon as she saw Edward I could see her practically undressing him with her eyes.

It was then she noticed where Edward's arm was, the one that was wrapped around my waist. When she saw me her eyes widened and when she saw my glare she quickly pointed us in the direction of our seats and hurried away. _Good. You took the hint bitch._

Edward chuckled as we sat down and I looked at him in question, taking my glaring gaze off the bimbo.

"You can be very sexy when your angry love" he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip as I heard the huskiness in his voice.

"T-Thanks" I stuttered.

He chuckled once more before wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head against his chest.

"In a matter of hours you will be my lovely wife" he whispered. I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"And soon you will be my lovely husband" I said as I lifted my head. That adorable crooked grin was on his face and his eyes were sparkling joyously.

Edward leaned down into his bag once we were up in the air and pulled out 2 small water bottles. He handed me one, I opened in confusion when the smell of mountain lion wafted through my senses. Edward held his near mine before speaking.

"To Vegas and us" he grinned.

"To Vegas and us" I giggled, taking a sip. Edward held me for all of the flight. Even though we were no longer able to share this with the family, we had many things to look forward to in Vegas and after.

* * *

**Well I did try to add a bit of humor in there...did it work by any chance? let me know would you? **

**Okay so next up will be 'what happens in Vegas' or 'vegas baby' or something along those lines anyway.... Please keep those reviews coming.**

**Thanks you guys. X**


	5. Chapter 5 Our Vegas

**Hello readers,**

**I know its been a long time since I updated, i'm having a little bit of writers block with my other stories so only some will be updated at a time. Again i am really sorry about that.**

**Anyways, i'll let you get on with reading.**

**Enjoy,**

**Love Lady G.**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 5

Our Vegas

**EPOV:**

Our flight was _interesting_ to say the least. Where my Bella and I assumed it would be a peaceful flight, oh how wrong we were. The hostess we saw on entrance apparently had a big mouth because the next thing we know there are 2 more hostess' constantly coming over to us asking us if we needed anything or more to the point asking _me_ if they could _assist _me in anyway.

The glares Bella sent at them finally scared them off, that or her sexy growls. An hour had passed before we heard another attendant make his way over; they seemed to pay extra attention to us. _I have no idea why..._ a glass of sarcasm anyone?

I thought we would be safe until I heard his thoughts about my Bella now that just pissed me off. I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence as I knew what was coming.

"Is there anything I can as....?"

"NO! Now will you and the rest of the damn attendants please leave me and my _fiancé _alone!!" I growled. His eyes widened and he dipped his head slightly.

"Of course sir, the call button is ahead if you need anything" he said before running off.

I still couldn't contain my growls, only lower them. I felt something slightly warm on my chest and I looked down to see my Bella biting her lip. She leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"You know you're incredibly sexy when you're angry and your growls...it's a good thing that we're having a _long_ honeymoon Edward, we're going to need it" she whispered seductively. I growled lowly again feeling my trousers becoming a little too tight.

She went to sit back in her seat but that wasn't going to happen when she had just said that. I placed my hand in her hair, pulling her lips to mine. She responded passionately, weaving her finger into my own. I had no idea how long we sat there making out heavily but it must have obviously been a while because the next thing we knew the fasten seat belts sign had come on and the pilots voice came over the income indicating our arrival to Vegas.

We quickly brushed our selves off and made a quick dash for the door before we could be caught by the cabin crew. After passing through passport control and passing through security we finally got to our luggage.

Our bags were luckily one of the firsts off so I made a dash for them before anyone could get in my way. Bella giggled as she saw two men ogling her when I returned, I dropped the bags in front of her and possessively pulled her to my side as I glared at the men who were ogling my woman. Bella smiled sheepishly at me before grabbing my face and pulled my lips to hers.

"I was laughing at what I knew you'd do when you saw them looking at me" she whispered against my lips. I grinned at her and kissed her chastely again.

"Good, you are all mine" I growled and kissed her once more then pulled back to grab our bags to leave.

Grabbing a cab I handed him the address on a piece of paper and he nodded before driving off. About 10 minutes later we were in the heart of Vegas. The lights were something all right.

Not to long later we pulled up at our hotel- I had ordered the honeymoon sweet in the most expensive hotel I could find in Vegas- Bella gasped as she saw where we were stopping.

"Edward tell me you didn't…" she asked as she stared wide eyed at the hotel in front of us.

"I did, I wanted us to have some where special for our wedding…not just in a chapel with Elvis" I chuckled. She shook her head but had a smile on her lips.

I got out of the cab and went around to Bella's side to open her door. The bell hop had already taken our bags from the driver. I wrapped my arm around her waist before pulling her inside the hotel.

The hotel itself was pretty amazing, I heard Bella gasp as she took in the lobby. Her eyes ran around the room before landing on me. I could see slight tears in her eyes but she was smiling brightly so obviously these were happy tears.

"Edward…this place is beautiful"

"It's pretty but I wouldn't call it beautiful…now come and let's check in"

I pulled her in the direction of the desk to check in.

"Hello sir and welcome to the Gloria Verde hotel (**I don't know any hotels in Vegas, so I chose a hotel that's really expensive that we stayed in on holiday) **what can I do for you this morning?" the clerk asked.

"Hello we have a reservation under Cullen" I noticed the man's eyes widened at this and his thoughts became a jumbled mess.

_Oh shit, shit, shit…why did he have to check in with me not one of the girls…Okay Martin let's not screw this up._

I had to refrain from laughing at his thoughts, I refused to check in with one of the female clerks as after the flight I would be trying to avoid as many women as possible except of course my Bella.

"Mr C-Cullen…yes everything is ready and waiting for you…H-here are your room cards. Would you like time to settle before the _surprise?_" I noticed Bella eyeing me suspiciously.

"Starting it now would be better" the man smiled.

"Of course Mr. Cullen one moment"

"Edward what are you up to?"

"It's a surprise love, we have the wedding in a few hours therefore until then I want you to be spoiled…is that to much to ask for you to let me spoil you on our wedding day?" I had never _tried_ to dazzle Bella before as she called it but now it was necessary.

Her eyes glazed over slightly and I knew I'd done it. I pressed my lips to hers gently before whispering in her ear.

"Now will you let me spoil you today love?"

"Mhmmm" I grinned, placing a kiss behind her ear. Watching as she shuddered.

"Miss Swan?" Bella and I both looked up to see a red headed woman in white and baby green uniform.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to follow me please" Bella looked back at me, her eyes barley glazed over now.

"Go on" I pushed her forward before looking at the woman from her thoughts I knew she was nice and wasn't eyeballing me. Lucky me. "Make sure she is spoiled rotten and don't let my fiancé convince you that something is to much because trust me she will try and beg to be kept away from anything expensive…better yet don't show her any of the prices, if she likes something do it before she changes her mind or asks about the price" the lady laughed while Bella pouted.

"Edward" she whined, I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Remember you promised you'd let me spoil you today" she scowled at me, narrowing her eyes before a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"Alright but you are going to pay for _dazzling_ me into this, don't think I didn't notice" she said before she turned and began walking away. I groaned only guessing at the things going through her head right now

The lady laughed "You too sure do know each other well, and I'll do exactly what you said too"

"Thank you" the lady nodded before walking after Bella, quickly catching her up and linked her arms with Bella. I shook my head smiling and started heading up to our room to begin plans for tonight.

**BPOV:**

The lady was absolutely lovely, Sidney her name was. She kept me entertained all through the spa treatments.

"You know you both make the cutest couple…how did you to meet? More importantly why are you two in Vegas?" she asked as she began the massage. With her gloves on she couldn't feel my skin plus my skin was a few degrees warmer than your average vampire.

"Well I met Edward…a while ago or it really does seem like so long ago at a family reunion party. Edward's family invited some of their friends to join in and my adoptive parents Carmen and Eleazer were invited as always but I'd only joined them this year after loosing my father many years ago"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry…what about your mother?"

"I never met her" It was the truth "I was placed in an adoption home when I was very, _very _young and never met her or my biological father. When I was two I was adopted by my father and lost him when I was 7 I've been in care ever since"

"Oh I'm so sorry honey"

"I'm not; if none of those things had happened I never would've met Edward"

Sidney laughed but nodded in agreement so I continued.

"Anyway so obviously no one had ever met me before the party and I was a little nervous but everything went well. Edward has an older sister and brother and they are both happily married. I met them before Edward and they were lovely especially Edward's sister. She was so full or energy you couldn't help but love her. Anyway then Edward came down and it was pretty much love at first sight"

"Awwww" Sidney said and I laughed.

"Well continue I'm getting into this story, so's my assistant" at this point I was sitting back up in the chair having my hair, nails and toes done.

Natasha was her assistant and also her cousin and they were both lovely so I continued.

"I think Alice- Edward's sister and her husband Jasper were the first to notice the connection…a lot of the other guests had left and being truthful Edward and I hadn't spoken to anyone else but each other since we'd been introduced. We hadn't realised the time until we got up to leave only to find all the roads had been shut off and blocked due to the heavy snow"

"SNOW?" they both asked and I laughed.

"Yes I lived in Alaska with Carmen and Eleazer and Edward lived in a town a few hours away from Seattle. But they had their house built in the middle of the woods so we were kind of stuck there"

"Oh" they said in unison

"So basically Carlisle and Esme – Edward's parents suggested that we stay until the storm passed. They lived in a mansion a little bit bigger than ours so they had more room"

"Mansion?!" I couldn't help but laugh at their reaction.

"Yes, Edward's father is a well known surgeon up north and his mother Esme is a pretty popular designer. Plus they are Edward's adoptive parents, the same for Edward's sister and brother. Edward's biological parents were quite rich and in _that_ social circle the same as my father so he inherited everything on his 18th plus he's quite the investor after getting an early acceptance to Dartmouth a few years ago. After my father died I inherited everything from him including all his investments and our old house. Carmen and Eleazer both come from old money so you can guess how everything else fits in"

"Uh huh" they said smiling in awe whilst I continued to giggle.

"So basically there was only one spare room left for Carmen and Eleazer as the other had numerous of objects that the boys had collected over the years. So I was stuck without anywhere to sleep until Alice- the little pixie- suggested I share with Edward"

Both women gasped "No?!"

"Yes" I said giggling

"Oh honey, I feel so bad for you having to share with that gorgeous hunk of a man" Adrian said.

He had slipped in a bit ago to start adding highlights to my hair and he also got caught up in the story.

"Oh you wouldn't be saying that if you knew _how_ long that bloody storm lasted"

"Oh was it that long?" Sid asked.

"Try almost 3 months"

They all gasped, so I had to exaggerate a little but it was worth it.

"The roads had cleared up around us allowing us to get food and what not but all flights were cancelled so we couldn't go home. Okay so it wasn't bad sharing with Edward it was actually really nice. We'd stay up late sitting in the double bed curled up talking; watching movies, playing games it was fantastic…"

"But?"

"But the _frustration_ we both shared finally became too much and he kissed me…" at this all 3 of them squealed whilst I laughed.

"OMG! What happened after? And how long was it until you held out?"

"About 2 weeks" I giggled nervously and they all laughed.

"Girl trust me it would've been 2 hours with me, you did good for holding on so long"

"Okay so what next?"

"Right so as time went on we kept our relationship from the others but it was lovely and he's so romantic…but it came crashing down on us the other night"

"Ohh, what happened sweetie"

"Well we kind of were in the middle of a make out session" I giggled sheepishly and they laughed again "and we hadn't heard Edward's father come up as we were on the 3rd floor and it was just us up there…and we hadn't locked the door either sooo he kinda walked in on us" they all gasped and actually froze.

"Oh god, sweet heart what happened?" Sidney asked patting my knee.

"He yelled…and the others heard and came upstairs trying to find out why he was yelling because he never ever yelled. We kind of tried to make our selves a bit more presentable but neither of us moved. We sat up but Edward held onto me in his lap and I held onto him. When the others realised what was going on they all started _grinning"_

"Grinning?"

"Yes like full out grins and smiles, they were actually happy about us being together even Carmen and Eleazer"

"Awwww, but that still doesn't explain why you're both _here"_

"I'm getting to it Sid, yikes" they laughed whilst I pouted.

"Anyway everyone else was happy except Edward's father Carlisle…"

"Oh" they said sadly.

"He refused to accept that we were together…before I arrived Edward's was planning on leaving and heading to his old house for a while to get away from the _happy couples_. However when I arrived he didn't want to go but when Carlisle yelled at us he grabbed his bag that was still packed, grabbed his passports and went to leave. He thought that it would be better if we weren't together because he didn't want to see me get hurt by Carlisle's insistent yelling"

"Oh you poor, poor thing" Natasha said before handing me a tissue. I hadn't realised that my tears had welled up in my eyes.

"What happened after sweet pea?"

"He left and I pretty much collapsed" they gasped, once again stopping but this time to comfort me. "Then Carlisle had the nerve to try and comfort me" I had to watch my temper but that didn't stop the anger in my voice.

"WHAT!" they shouted, I just nodded.

"I threw him off of me and told him that I hated him, I screamed the whole place down. I grabbed my bag that had everything I travelled with and the spare clothes I'd brought, shoved everything in, grabbed my passport and said goodbye to everyone but him. Carmen and Eleazer understood and didn't try to stop me either. I grabbed my bike and sped down to the airport. I caught up with Edward, practically flinging my bike down by his car. He just held me for a while, we both held each other knowing that we couldn't ever be apart from each other it was just too painful even if it was only and hour or so. It was then that he proposed to me…he'd been planning to propose that night only differently…so now here we are, I'm about to get married to the most wonderful man in the world before heading off to where-ever he's planned for us to go" I said sighing happily.

"AWWWW! That's just so cute"

"It's like another version of Romeo and Juliet"

I laughed at that. We spent the next few hours getting me polished up before heading down to the nearest bridal store where they helped me choose my gown.

"What about this one honey?" Tasha asked holding up a white puffy ball gown.

"Tasha that's really not me…I want something vintage"

"I can help with that" I turned to see a pretty blond woman who smiled when she saw me.

"Hi I'm Krissy, I take it you need some help miss…"

"Swan…or you can just call me Bella" I said holding my hand out.

"Hello Bella, lovely to meet you now when you say…"

"Krissy!" Sid shouted.

"Sid!" she yelled, they both hugged and kissed each others cheeks.

"Kris, this is the beautiful Bella and me, Tasha and Adrian have heard how her story today about how her and her gorgeous beau met. I'm telling you it's a proper Romeo and Juliet story. The poor girl has been through so much so we must find her the perfect dress for her perfect self" I snorted at that and both women looked at me.

"I am not perfect, but I do want to live up to my name today. I wanted a dress that's based around 1900's era, early preferably" I asked sheepishly.

Krissy laughed "My dear I think I have the perfect selection go wait in the changing room and I'll bring them in for you"

Sid pushed me through and I stripped down to my under garments. An hour later and still no luck on my dress.

"I have no idea what to do, we don't have long left and I just wanted something simple yet elegant for Edward. I don't care about all the frills and puffiness, I just wanted to look beautiful for Edward" I sobbed, I had no clue as to how I managed to get so emotional over a dress but I did.

"Oh sweet heart don't worry we'll find something and you looked beautiful in just those jeans and shirt you walked in the store with. The only thing we need to do is make you see that" Krissy said as she and Sid hugged me.

"Hey what about this dress?" Adrian asked, I looked up but I couldn't actually see the dress.

"Oh that one was about to be thrown out tomorrow"

"Why?"

"No ones wanted it, they said it's too old and it doesn't seem to suit anyone. It only fits a certain size so I've just kept it out of the way" Krissy said.

"Can I try it? I mean I've tried practically everything else one more won't hurt" I said sniffling.

Krissy smiled and nodded handing me the dress from Adrian.

I opened the bag and looked in gasping at what I saw. I quickly took it out of the bag and slipped it on.

The dress was a beautiful white sweetheart dress. The sweetheart neckline sat perfectly, it sat slightly off the shoulders with a flower and ribbon trailing down over the lace pattern sleeves. The top half of the dress looked like a corset but wasn't and It finished lightly over my hips opening to a soft silk underskirt with four layers of lace over it finishing on the floor with a slight train. It showed my figure without being to clingy. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Bella?"

"Coming" I called before pulling back the curtains.

They all gasped once they saw me and I smiled seeing they all had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful" Sid whispered tearfully.

"Thank you" Krissy helped me onto the step so she could check the fittings.

"Bella this dress is like it was made for you, I don't even need to alter it" Krissy said in awe.

"Okay that's some freaky shit" Adrian said and we all laughed.

"Krissy?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you said no one wanted the dress…could I buy it off you instead?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love it and I know Edward will too. I want to keep it as a memory and in memory of you guys as well"

After that Krissy wrapped up the dress along with the matching veil and tiara. We left the shop telling her not to miss my wedding as she was formally invited.

We headed out to the local florist and I refused to get the traditional lilies and whatnot.

I chose freesias, white Roses and two small flowers to stick in my hair that smelled like honeysuckle. The lady placed them in a bouquet for me and congratulated me.

We headed back to the hotel to start on my make up. Only a little bronze, gold and white eye shadow to bring out my gold eyes which Adrian complimented. The red tints to bring out my natural red were perfect. He curled my hair in big ringlets so they hung down my back before clipping back a little piece where the veil would sit.

Tasha and Sid helped me slip on my dress and shoes before quickly grabbing their own dresses that I'd brought for them earlier. When they left that gave me time to hoist my dress up gently and slip on the white garter that Sid had slipped in to my hand before she left. They came back in with Adrian in a suit; he placed in my tiara and veil. Tasha handed me my bouquet before they lifted the sheet off of the mirror to let me see myself.

I honestly couldn't believe I was looking at the same girl, my eyes were wide and full of tears but sparkling. My hair was soft and shiny, my dress was perfect and I could finally see what Edward saw in me.

"Oh you guys" I gushed, they all gently hugged me.

"Sweetheart you look beautiful, Edward isn't going to know what hit him" Adrian said and I laughed.

As we walked out into the lobby we got many stares and cat calls. I made the girls and Adrian hide me as we walked through because I didn't want anyone else to see me because I knew Edward would be avoiding Adrian, Tasha, and Sid's thoughts.

We were outside the chapel when Sid handed me something in a box and I knew straight away what it was. I had asked Edward on the plane if he would ever wear a ring for me and he said he would. So this morning I had called reception to send someone down to a jewellers with my design and get it done wither I had to pay thousands for it I didn't care.

I smiled at her and opened the box to see Edward's ring. It was exactly how I had it designed. A platinum band with Emeralds and diamonds in woven into the band and on the inside the inscription. _You have my love, my body and Soul, my Edward- love forever your Bella._

I refused to let the others see it because of Edward. I asked Sid if she would keep hold of it for me before she left to go inside with the others. She kissed my cheek and stepped inside.

I knew Alice would be seeing this so I left her a message.

"We love you Alice, I'm sorry that you and the others couldn't be here but it's the way it has to be. I hope my dress is to your standards. I love you" I whispered before blowing her a kiss.

I took a few deep breaths before the music began to play which was my cue.

As I stepped in the doorway there were more people than I expected, obviously Edward had called in a few friends.

I noticed that everyone's gaze was on me so I dipped my head slightly embarrassed before looking down the isle where I was to walk and there at the very end was my Edward.

He looked so handsome I think I was drooling slightly. _Thank god for the veil._ I kept my steps in time with the music as I made my way down the isle. Edward stood there staring straight at me his eyes were sparkling with joy, happiness and awe? But he had that adorable crooked grin blessing his beautiful face.

As I approached the end of the isle I handed my bouquet off to Sid before turning to Edward. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as he took my hands in his.

The ceremony began and soon it was time for the rings. A man stood up behind Edward and handed him the ring but he kept it from my view.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I give you this ring as a token of my love and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of eternity. I love you with all my heart and I will always be yours" he said as he slid the ring on my finger.

It was a platinum band that matched the woven emeralds of my engagement ring with a ribbon of white gold weaving in and out of the emeralds. There was also an inscription on the inside of the ring too.

I smiled brightly at him and whispered at vampire level "I'll read that inscription later and I love you too"

He was still smiling but he winked.

It was now my turn and I couldn't stop smiling.

I turned to get the ring off of Sid and when I turned back to Edward her rose his eyebrow in surprise and I let out a little low giggle at his expression.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I give you this ring as a token of my love and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of _our_ eternity, _together_. I love you with all of my heart and I will always be yours" I told him as I placed the ring on his finger. He grinned as he saw the ring that now lay on his finger.

A few moments later and after finally saying 'I do' the minister was finally ready to announce the one sentence I couldn't wait to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" he said.

Edward lifted my veil over my head before cupping my face and bringing my lips to his softly before deepening the kiss. I could barely hear the audience cheering or whistling. I pulled back before we got carried away in public. He chuckled but hugged me close.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" the minister announced, it was the first time we could actually hear the audience as well as see them cheering.

"Oh Bella!" Sid squeaked hugging me and Edward after.

Going through tons of congratulations when we finally had a break I finally got a chance to speak to Edward.

"Edward just who are all these people?"

He chuckled "We came here last year for a friends party and also got a little carried away in the casino's too. We met some new people and I called them earlier, a few of these people were here for Alice and Jasper's wedding too" we were interrupted with more 'congratulations' and 'oh Edward I'm so happy you've found such a beautiful bride' and 'Edward I'm so happy you've found _the one_'. Seriously I think there ended up being over a hundred people.

We made our way out into the lobby to say goodbye. There were guests looking our way and smiling as I called the women to the middle of the floor to throw my bouquet.

"Ready?!" I shouted and received a few squeals before I turned and threw the bouquet. I turned around to see the bouquet had landed in Krissy's hands causing me to start laughing along with Sid and Tasha.

Sid, Tasha and Krissy pushed me and I squealed as I fell backwards and landed into a chair. I looked up to see Edward leaning over me looking down and I felt my eyes widen as I realised what was coming. Edward grinned, walking around to the front of me and lifted my dress slightly up to my thigh. I held my head in my hands as I heard the wolf whistles.

Edward grinned before leaning over my legs, my eyes widened realising that he wasn't going to use his hands to remove the garter. The whistles got louder and the girls began chanting.

Edward gripped the garter in his teeth but not before kissing my leg first. As he picked up the garter with his teeth he allowed them to brush my leg sending tingles through my body causing me to shudder and he grinned widely as he ripped from my leg and flung it over his head.

He stood up pulling me with him, spinning me whilst hugging my body to his. We turned to see that it was Adrian had caught the garter. Edward and I both turned to look at each other before we burst out laughing.

As soon as we stopped laughing we realised that everyone had made a path way for us and we quickly made a dash through where grains of rice poured down from us whilst people cheered.

When we made it outside there was a black limo waiting for us, we sprinted in as the crowd followed us out still throwing the rice.

Once in the limo we opened up the sunroof and waved our goodbye's as the driver drove off.

When we were far enough we dropped back down into the seats where I burst out squealing and pounced on Edward. He laughed as he fell down the seats as I lay on top of him.

"Well Mrs. Cullen are you looking forward to me whisking you off to where we will begin our _long_ honeymoon"

I grinned giggling quietly and kissed him fully, when I finally pulled back we were both breathless.

"I believe Mr. Cullen that if you keep calling me that you are in for a wonderful surprise…and yes I am more than looking forward to the honeymoon and after" he grinned before kissing me once more. For a while we lay there together sometimes sharing kisses or just cuddling. Edward ran his hands up and down my back which if I had been human would've put me to sleep.

"Alice managed to call me earlier" he whispered. My head snapped up to him in shock, he smiled sadly.

"She helped me set up a few things that you'll see soon enough…she also said she's brought you enough new clothes to last for about 2 ½ months and she sent them and the ones you brought before over to Isle Esme. The same for me too" he ran his thumb over my cheek and I smiled sadly at him.

"How are they?"

"Sad and Mad" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Esme's been trying to keep everyone together even though Jasper said she's still upset but she's holding it together. Emmett's trying to keep things lively and luckily it's working. I had the internet set up for us at Isle Esme so we can go on Skype with them every week or so"

"That's nice, I'm glad that Emmett's keeping it lively"

"Yeah don't I know. _He_ spread a rumour around the school that I've headed off to military school" he chuckled.

"What?!"

"Yep, Esme told the school that I'd had an early acceptance to Ivy League but Emmett couldn't resist spreading that rumour. Alice said even the teacher's are beginning to believe it. The kids are lapping it up spreading what ever else they can…oh and Alice said that she greatly approved of your dress and that she loves you too" I smiled happily knowing that she'd seen what I needed her to see.

"Well I bet that gave the town something to gossip about then huh?" he nodded grinning.

"Oh Alice asked; she doesn't know when we plan to return because obviously we don't. Though she asks if we can be there for her graduation seeing as, in 6 months Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all graduate then- they don't expect us to come. They said it's our choice. 9 months after its Alice's so we have 15 ½ months to decide if we want to go"

I nodded "Yeah I want to go to Alice's…I do feel bad about that. Can we think about going to the others. I mean we only have to go and see them we don't have to speak to _anyone_ else" I knew he'd understand the implication behind that.

"We have time to think about it. For now we only have to think about us and Isle Esme and I get to think about none stop ravishing my wife" he growled slightly. I grinned before growling back.

I couldn't wait to see what Alice left for me…he isn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

**Okay, so was this up to standard for you guys? let me know and review kay?**

**xxxxx Lady G. xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Isle Esme pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, sadly. All of the characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Hi guys,**

**Well first off I want to say a big thank you to**

**... Baybegrl0703 & TwilighterluvsEdward...**

**for your lovely, Witty and constant reviews. Thank you as well to the others who do actually review and maybe I'll mention your name on the next chapter.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to you both - It has a little lemon in as well - and I do mean little. The bigger lemons will be next chapter.**

**So I'll just shut up and let you get on with reading now...**

**xxxx Lady Gem. xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 6

Isle Esme part 1

**BPOV:**

As we drove through the streets of Vegas, I was still glowing with happiness over the fact of this gorgeous man was now mine.

I honestly couldn't wait for our honeymoon, I didn't know a lot about where we were staying other than it was off the coast of Brazil, and Edward wouldn't tell me anything else. I knew that Alice would've brought me some more lingerie; it was embarrassing when we went to the mall where she and Rosalie dragged me into the store and made me try on everything that they chose in front of Esme too!

There were some beautiful pieces I would admit to that but it didn't mean that erased any of my nerves…I mean I've never done this before how am I supposed to not be nervous.

Before long we arrived at the airport. Edward helped me out of the limo and it was at this point I was so grateful for not getting one of those over sized, puffy dresses.

We made our way inside with the limo driver following behind us with our suitcases. I however was confused at the fact of we weren't heading to a check in desk; I looked at Edward in question but he just smiled and continued to lead me through to two doors with a security code.

Heading through the doors there was a small waiting lounge where a lady in attendant's uniform stood.

She smiled when she noticed us but luckily for me it wasn't a leering smile, it was professional and polite.

"Mr. Cullen your plane is ready and waiting for departure sir"

"Thank you Julie"

"If you and your wife would like to follow me please" she said as she walked us through the lounge and opened another door after entering a security password. As soon as the door opened the cool Las Vegas air hit me, blowing my hair back and ruffling my dress in the wind. Edward led me forward so we could follow after the attendant. As we rounded the corner, I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. There stood a huge private jet with the name Cullen in scripted at the tail of the plane.

I turned my gaze from the ostentatious Jet to look at Edward, where that lovable grin of his awaited my gaze. I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"I wanted us to start our honeymoon in style and besides we had it re-done last year only to have never used it. So I thought that we would be able to make the most of it for the rest of our journey"

"You don't do anything half way do you?"

"I'm nothing if not thorough" he chuckled, I shook my head at his words and looked back towards the plane, it was very…stylish? That seems about right for now.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me forward to the plane and up the steps. As we stepped on board there stood the lady- Julie- and her assistant I presumed.

Her assistant took the bags off of the limo driver who I had recently forgotten about and placed them in the baggage compartment. Edward ushered me forward once more so I could take a look inside.

If I thought the outside was stylish that was nothing compared to the inside. Leather seats garnished with polished red oak tables. Cream leather sofas with high plasma screen T.V. There were also two doors down the back. I was a little hesitant to go look until Julie smiled in encouragement and motioned to the back doors.

I went inside the first door and found a little mini library with a traditional old oak desk and laptop. It was a beautiful little room, absolutely adorable. I smiled as I excited the room and headed to the one next to it.

I turned the handle and gasped as I looked inside. Inside that room was a double bed covered with scattered petals. The lighting had been dimmed and I noticed a small stereo in the corner. At the foot of the bed was a bottle of what looked like champagne and two glasses along with a silver cooling container.

Two strong arms wrapped around me causing that familiar electricity, I sighed softly sinking into their grasp. He placed a small kiss on my neck causing me to sigh and shiver.

"Do you like it love?" he asked. I turned in his arms to wrap my own around his neck as I pecked his lips.

"It's lovely Edward and so sweet of you…but we're not…erm…starting the honeymoon here…are we?" I asked shakily.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, I let out a sigh of relief "No love, no matter how tempting that may be I'd rather not let anyone else be around…especially for when you start yelling my name" the husky tone his voice took on caused me to shiver in delight. I watched as he smirked at the fact he had me shivering just at his voice.

"Oh really? You think I'm going to be _yelling_ your name?"

"Defiantly" he said smugly, I had such an urge to wipe that smug look off of his face right then.

"Well, well, well I never knew that you had such an arrogant side to you Edward"

"It's not arrogance when you know for a fact that I am right" he said still smug.

"I don't think you…" he cut me off when I suddenly found my self against the wall.

"So you don't think I will have you _yelling_?" he asked and I shook my head grinning. He had a mischievous look to his eye and before I could question it he thrusted his hips into mine grinding his ever so promising hardness against my now moist sex.

My eyes rolled back slightly and I gasped at the feeling and before I could gain any conscious thought back Edward grinded himself against me once more. I moaned not caring how loud or quiet it was.

Edward growled and continued thrusting his hardness into my now soaking centre. I could feel myself dripping through my underwear, as well as vaguely hearing myself moan and pant Edward's name.

Edward suddenly crashed his lips against mine as he continued his thrust. I opened my mouth to him as I felt his tongue try to part my lips, our tongues now battling fiercely together. Edward broke off only to trail his lips across my jaw and down my neck, nibbling and sucking ever so often.

I felt Edward's hands as they slipped under my dress, both of them moving slowly and tortuously north to my drenched centre.

I whimpered as Edward's hand cupped me, running his fingers up and down my slit through my panties. Edward growled lowly as my sent assaulted him, he pulled back from my neck to look at me. I was panting lightly as his fingers ran up and down me still. His gaze was strong, captivating, his eyes almost black, filled with fire and lust.

I moaned rather loudly as I felt his fingers slip inside of my panties before lowering them.

As his hands came back up to where I wanted him the most I couldn't help but jut my hips forward encouraging him whilst at the same time telling him to 'hurry up'.

His thumb began rubbing slow circles as he easily found my clit. Whilst his fingers ran up and down my leaking lips before he plunged one inside of me.

"Edward!" I gasped in pleasure; he tortuously rubbed my clit with his thumb all the while his finger plunged in and out of my lips.

I whimpered loudly as he pushed another finger inside and picked up the pace. I kept a firm grip on his shoulders knowing my knees would buckle at any moment.

"Do you like this my Bella?" he whispered lowly in my ear.

"Yes" I panted, as I said those words his fingers sped up. I half squeaked and moaned in the process as I felt an unfamiliar coil begin.

His fingers thrusted in and out faster as his thumb began flicking at my clit. I mewled loudly at his ministrations, never wanting him to stop.

"Edward…I…oh god…I think I'm going…to…ahh…" I tried to speak.

"That's it love, let go…come for me. Now!" he growled and just like that I did.

I screamed his name as I felt the coil snap at his words. My eyes rolled back in to my head, I saw stars behind my eyes as waves and waves of pleasure surged through my body.

As I began to calm down I found myself lying on something soft and I could feel and smell Edward next to me. My eyes opened and there lay Edward next to me with a serene smile on his face.

"Oh god, Edward…that was…incredible" I whispered in between breaths.

Edward grinned and pulled me against his chest. I then realised that we were now lying down on the bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…watching you fall apart like that because of me was just…" he shook his head, speechless.

I giggled at him but placed a kiss on his lips in which he softly kissed me back.

"Now what was it that you were saying before? Something about you _not _yelling my name" he said as a smug smirk rolled on his face.

"I did not yell your name Edward and I won't be either" I said smiling.

"That's right" I frowned in confusion "no I think you're way past yelling…_screaming_ was more like it" he grinned. I rolled my eyes…before it hit me, I gasped looking back at him and he waggled his eyebrows.

"I told you that I would make you yell my name and you didn't believe me" he said feigning innocence.

"Tell me that no one else heard" I whispered

"Don't worry love" he said as he hugged me tightly against him. "The only way anyone would've heard was if they were standing outside of the door" I sighed in relief and relaxed more into his embrace.

Hours later we began the decent into Rio de jenioro airport. I'd found out from Edward that we would only have about another 45 minutes before we arrived. To be honest I wasn't nervous anymore. After the way Edward had made me feel earlier…I was filled with anticipation for what was awaiting us. If Edward made me feel that good with just his hands I couldn't wait to see what he could do with his….

"Bella love, we're here" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him as we excited the room.

During the hours I had slipped into the tiny bathroom and changed out of my dress. I had replaced my underwear with a tight black and red laced corset which I had slipped out of my bag and into my carry on earlier. It was one of the things I had brought with Alice that I had managed to stuff inside my bag before I left. The corset came with matching panties, garter belt and stockings. I'd slipped them on before placing my Blue and white printed summer dress-which I'd brought with Sid earlier- on but left on my white wedding heels.

We said goodbye to the attendants' as we made our way to grab a taxi. Edward whispered something to the man in Portuguese before sliding in the back of the taxi with me.

15 minutes later found us pulled up to the docks. Edward quickly paid the man and grabbed our bags.

As the taxi left Edward escorted me down the pier and I finally had to ask "Edward why are we at a pier?" he chuckled at the frustration in my voice.

"To get to our destination we need to take a boat…when I told you the place was called Isle Esme I meant it literally" I shook my head in shock. No wonder; on a lone island Edward would've never been disturbed here.

I continued my musings over what the island would look like when we pulled up to a small black yacht. It was slightly smaller than the others so I guessed it was built for speed rather than…what the others were used for anyway.

Edward placed our bags on board before lifting me up and into the boat. He quickly made his way up some stairs. A few moments later feeling the hum of the yacht's engine awaken.

I placed the bags neatly at the side before un-doing the rope. Knowing that would save a job for him. I heard him step down off of the stairs as I sat down on the edge of the boat. He grinned as he saw that I held the already untied rope in my hands.

He held both of his hands out for me and I took them quickly allowing him to pull me up. Everything had been timed perfectly as the sun had set moments ago casting a red-orange glow around the pier and out to sea.

Edward set the boat in motion as I sat down on one of the loungers. Before long the engine had started and we were off. For the next 20 minutes, I spent either gazing at the beautiful colours the sunset created in the sky or watching Edward as he steered the boat. Every couple of minutes he would throw a glance my way or whenever he felt me watching him.

"Bella" I heard Edward call, he motioned me over to him. Thanks to my vampire hearing I was able to hear him over the boat. I stood glided over to him.

"Look out there" he motioned to the sea in front of us but in the background, I could make out something.

After a few more metres everything came into prospective, there sat a beautiful island and in the midst of it was a luxurious wide spread house. It was bigger than your average two floored house it was more like a small yet cosy mansion. The pale wood and darker wood matched together outlining the plants and trees surrounding it. It was beautiful.

I looked up at Edward and he grinned at my awed expression "Welcome to Isle Esme love"

* * *

**Okay you guys, so tell me what you think because right now I'm on a roll with this story and have the next two to four chapters already planned. So the quicker you guys review the quicker i'll get them out.**

**The next chapter has lemons people and maybe the one after that then the 3rd chapter on wards will have a time skip. I'm an impatient girl especially at the moment. For any of my other stories they WILL be on temporary delay until i get the next chapter or two out.**

**Thanks guys and please, please review.**

**xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Isle Esme pt 2

**Oh My God, you guys!**

**The reviews I received on that last chapter were fabulous! You have no idea how happy i was seriously i was like stupid happy! Anyways, here is the bigger lemon- (I tried my best).**

**I want to dedicate this next chapter to....**

**....TwilighterluvsEdward &... Fallunder &... MafiaBitches....**

**You guys reviews were fantastic and hilarious, so this is for you, you guys - I hope you like, I worked hard on this chapter I really did. So please be kind!**

**Luv you guys and please keep reviewing.**

**Luv Lady Gem**

**xxx**

* * *

Chapter 7

Isle Esme part 2

**BPOV:**

Edward pulled the yacht up to a small wooden pier before shutting off the engine and racing down the stairs to tie up the boat. I slowly made my way down the stairs as I took in more of my surroundings. The island was beautiful even at night, the sun had set and the moon was branching up towards the centre of the sky. I could smell the sea mixed with the tropical flowers, they all mixed together in the warm exotic breeze.

When I'd made my way to the bottom I suddenly felt my feet slip from underneath me. I gasped and looked up; there was Edward grinning all the while- deciding to carry me bridal style off of the boat.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" I asked breathlessly. I watched as the moon's glow casted over us; watching the way it caused Edward's skin to glow, his hair ruffling in the light breeze.

"I thought I told you earlier...I'm nothing if not thorough" he grinned. I watched helplessly from his arms as he carried me up the beach to the path of the house. Up close the house was even more beautiful than I originally thought. The moon light bouncing off of the different shades of wood against the pale white; causing the house to shine almost.

Edward held onto me as he kicked the front door gently with his foot- opening the door and walking through. Once inside he didn't bother showing me around because to be honest I wasn't that bothered right now. He headed straight upstairs stopping at a pair of double doors. He looked down at me grinning before kicking the door open revealing our room.

I gasped as I ran my gaze around the room. The walls were a relaxing midnight blue with a soft cream carpet, to the back of the room I saw a pair of glass double doors no doubt leading to some kind of balcony. There were two more double doors on both sides of the room; the room itself was huge and beautiful...but what made it more special was the huge king size four-posted bed in the middle of the room decorated with pale blue netted curtains and the white rose petals that were spread in the shape of a heart on top of the bed.

I looked back at Edward, showing him the love I felt for him in my eyes. He kissed me softly and stepped over the threshold and gently lowered my feet to the ground, his lips not leaving mine as he kicked the door closed behind us.

Our kiss became heated quickly as our lips parted and our tongues joined together in a dance for control. My hands were buried in Edward's hair as his own were wrapped tightly around my waist. I slipped my hands under Edward's jacket to portray that I wanted it gone.

Edward pulled back, releasing my lips allowing a whimper to slip from me. He grinned before shrugging off his jacket and threw it somewhere. He was about to reclaim my lips again but I quickly stopped him.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear "why don't you get yourself nice and relaxed whilst I slip into something a little more comfortable" I felt him shudder against me but nodded all the same. I kissed his cheek before making a swift exit to the bathroom which I assumed was behind one of the double doors. I went to my left first and luckily for me it was the right one.

I locked the door behind me before I began stripping off my dress. I pulled out any clips and cleared off my make up but placing a fresh coat of lip gloss on. I fixed my hair so it hung around the corset but off to the side slightly so that it would still give Edward a good view of my breasts. I made sure everything was in place, and that I was comfortable before opening the door.

As I peaked out from behind the door I saw that Edward had parted the curtains back on the bed leaving a small gap for me to slip through. I could make out Edward's shadowed form laying on the bed so I slipped out and walked over to him. I didn't know if Edward had heard me or not because when I peaked through the curtains he was laying on his back, his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes closed. What didn't escape my notice was that he was only wearing his boxers and waiting underneath was his delicious cock.

I slipped through the curtain before calling him in the sultriest voice I could muster.

**EPOV:**

"Edward, baby" I heard a sexy voice purr. I opened my eyes and felt my jaw quickly drop at the sight that awaited me. There stood my beautiful woman wearing a fitted black and red laced corset with matching garter belt and stockings. Her hair was let loose and hung past her chest but parted to either side allowing me the beautiful view of her breasts that had been pushed up against the corset. A growl escaped my lips at the sight of the beautiful, sexy woman in front of me.

Bella grinned before turning slowly, letting me see all angles of her beautiful body including her sexy ass. "Do you like?" she asked as she completed her full 360 turn and held me in her gaze.

"_Very_ much" as soon as the words had slipped from my lips I jumped up and grabbed Bella, flinging her on to the bed and hovered above her.

"Very, very much" I whispered as I crushed my lips to hers. She moaned loudly and dug her hands into my hair; she tugged as the kiss got more intense-causing me to growl into her mouth.

I pulled away from her lips and began kissing down her jaw and to her neck swapping kisses for nibbles and sucks ever so often, and by the sounds she was making she was defiantly pleased.

I moved away from her neck and began trailing kisses down her collarbone adding nibbles as I went- all the way down to the tops of her breasts. I couldn't resist- the corset, adding the fact that she was laying down- allowed the tops of her breasts to spill over. I kissed the tops before licking. She tasted heavenly, I moved my hand to the back of her corset- thankfully it was a clip up one-and began undoing it. Once I'd undone the clips I all but ripped it from my angel's body because lying beneath was what I was after. I watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took- giving me the perfect view of her perfect breasts.

I ran my thumbs over her nipples, circling, pinching, twisting before pulling her right nipple into my mouth and began devouring the delicious feast. Her moans drove me on as I swapped. Her back arched as she begged me not to stop but I couldn't just stay here all night no matter how tempted- I could save that for another time.

I released her nipple and began licking and nibbling my way down her body. As I crawled lower down her body her scent became stronger and there was no way I could continue being slow. I looked up at Bella for permission, she nodded eagerly. I placed a kiss on her hip before ripping the garter, panties, stockings and shoes from her in one go.

Bella gasped and turned to me wide eyed before a giggle slipped from her lips. However that giggle stopped when I growled- what caused me to growl? Her delicious scent that's what. Her scent was intoxicating and filled me inside and out. I lowered my hand to her delectable centre and ran my fingers over her lower lips. Bella squirmed in my hand as I felt how wet she was. I hadn't had a chance to earlier but I just had to know how she tasted, I brought my fingers up to my lips and sucked off the mouth-watering juices. Once my fingers were clean I just had to have more.

I parted Bella's legs before lowering my mouth to her centre and began feasting away.

"Oh god Edward...don't stop...oh god _please_" she moaned, I could tell she had to be getting close so I swiftly dipped two fingers inside her and was rewarded with my name constantly falling from her lips and I continued my assault on her.

Bella's legs began shaking and her moans became louder, she could hardly speak.

"Oh...Edward...I'm going to...I'm...I'm..."

"Come for me Bella" I whispered as I bit down on her clit. That seemed to do it.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!"

I slowed my fingers slightly as she rode through her orgasm. Watching as she fell apart was simply the icing on the cake for me.

When her breathing returned to normal I placed kissed on her hips and worked my way up her body until I reached her face. Bella opened her eyes and smiled brightly, she brought my lips to hers gently, lovingly, softly. Before the storm of passion took over again, igniting that flame once more.

I was now fully positioned between her legs after Bella ripped off my boxers. I ran my cock up the length of her slit causing Bella to moan loudly and buck her hips. I groaned as I felt how wet she'd become. I wasn't sure wither this would hurt Bella or not but either way this was about her pleasure first and foremost mine could come later.

**BPOV:**

Edward stared into my eyes as his head rested against mine, I kissed his lips gently and as I pulled back he thrustedinto me. My eyes rolled back into my head and I moaned loudly, there was the tinniest of stings but felt like nothing more than being pinched. When I opened my eyes again I looked up to Edward who had held still and I nodded, kissing him once more. His lips stayed connected with mine as he pulled out and swiftly pushed in again. It seemed like I couldn't control my moans, he just felt too good.

Edward began setting a pace that wasn't slow but wasn't incredibly fast- like fucking fast- I managed to open my eyes, only to see the intense gaze of Edward's. Neither of us looked away, and as our eyes stayed joined, that familiar electric current boosted our passion.

Edward picked up the pace slightly his growls mixing with groans, only turning me on more in the process. I felt that familiar coil in my stomach once again. I moved my legs to wrap them around Edward's waist as I did Edward thrusted in and hit my spot.

"Edward!" he growled loudly in response and kept hitting that spot. The tightening of the coil came faster and Edward's thrusts became wilder.

"Oh god Edward...oh, oh, Fuck!.....Yes, Yes, Yes....EDWARD, YES!!!!!!" I shouted and screamed as the coil snapped stronger than before, swallowing me in waves of ecstasy.

I could hear Edward still he growled my name along with a few explicatives and then he stilled as he came. As he spilled into me; this seemed to trigger another orgasm for me- causing me to scream once more as the waves bombarded me.

As the waves past and I finally opened my eyes, I found Edward laying beside me gazing into my eyes. His own shone brightly, sparkling with happiness and love.

Our bodies were pressed together under the comforter, my head resting against Edward's. He grinned, pulling me into a loving kiss. I sighed happily as we parted and I lay my head against Edward's chest.

We lay there together in silence, I wasn't sure how long but it must have been a few hours seeing as the sun was rising. I turned to look at Edward as the sun came pouring through the windows and the doors. Edward looked down at me, still grinning brightly. I guessed that our happy lovable bubble would be in place for a while to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~

This past year has just flown by but I guess that was down to our bliss. I have never been happier than with Edward, everything has just been so perfect. After our first night together things changed but in a very good way. Our relationship was sealed and we shared everything. Watching films together was one thing we did other than our constant need for each other. Some days we didn't even bother getting out of bed because the moment we did one of us would pounce on the other before they had a chance to put any clothing back on.

Every 10 days the cleaning crew would come by to clean up and feathers that may have been spilled from the pillows amidst our passion filled nights. So when they arrived we took the boat out to the city, docking before heading into the forests to hunt which usually lead to more sex- I wasn't complaining, Edward could be an animal when he was ready, he even allowed me to nickname him _tiger._

After hunting we usually did a bit of shopping, withall our escapades we ran down on clothes quickly so shopping was inevitable. On occasions Edward would surprise me with beautiful gifts but the one I loved the most had to be the emerald in-crusted butterfly hair clip and matching necklace, I wore them any time I could. Edward was so romantic at times, he planned a picnic on our beach the one night, another night he took me out into the heart of the city to go to the theatre or to the cinema's it was lovely. He'd also took the liberty of teaching me Portuguese so I could understand things been said. All in all it was the best time of my life.

We'd managed to get hold of Carmen and Eleazer a few times as well, they were thrilled that we were happily together but were furious when they found out about what went down and where we were now but they were happy that both Edward and I were happy.

We occasionally textedAlice or Rosalie along with a few Skype chats here and there when _he_ was at work. Alice informed us that as long as we kept up these chats things at home would recover and they did even if it took a little longer.

We actually hadn't heard from them in about two weeks which was a little odd, but we just put it down to the fact that they were busy but it was still bugging me. New Year had been and gone months ago, Edward and I rang the year in truly- I wasn't kidding when I said we couldn't get enough of each other.

"Love?"

"Hmm?" I was brought out of my memories by Edward. He chuckled as he ran his fingers up and down my back. I was laying on my stomach withthe blanket only covering me from the small of my back downwards as Edward lay on his side with his elbow propping him up as he placed a kiss on my shoulder and continued his seductive strokes.

"I was going to head down to the pool this morning, did you want to join me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded- during the year we'd been here Edward had hired a few construction workers to come and make the place a bit bigger. We added a huge pool in the basement, installed a Jacuzzi out on the balcony and transformed the whole first floor into open plan making a huge living room space with a join in kitchen and library.

"Sure I'll come down soon I just want to check my emails first" he nodded kissing me chastely before slipping on his swim trunks and headed downstairs.

I sighed happily, wrapping the sheet to cover my naked body-it wasn't the best of ideas to walk around the house naked especially when said husband has a hard time keeping his hands off of my body-and slipped out of the bed. I'd kept one of the newly brought apple computers in our room. I'd gotten hooked with writing out any fantasies' that played in my head, but one of the days I'd left a page open when I went to grab a bottle of blood and when I returned I found Edward sitting at my desk reading my work. Let's just say we spent the next 3 days in bed because of it. Edward had then convinced me to put them all together and begin writing a book, so that's what I did. Once completed I sent copies off to four different publishers and surprisingly it's didn't take long before I had a response begging to get my work published.

I made a deal with them that I would keep writing the new successful top of the charts books if my identity was remained anonymous. They agreed sadly and helped me come up with the name of Marie Mason- Edward of course loved it and my books who knew that me writing out fantasies could be such a turn on for him.

I was already on my 7th book of course the first 3 were sequels and the other 4 just random ones I guess. My salary for all of this was nothing short of impressive I'd gained over $178 million dollars from the sales of my books.

My publisher was wondering when I would be starting another so when I had ideas I emailed him to see which ones he liked before I started. During the year I'd also opened my own publishing house in New York and became partners with Mead co. My publishing house was a complete success; no one had ever met me apart from the person I'd placed in charge OshayMcDonald- he was fantastic, my business never slipped withhim in charge. He kept me informed with every little detail and if he couldn't get hold of me he called Edward. Even Edward liked him, Oshay understood my need to keep myself a secret once I'd told him that I was Marie Masen and he held nothing but respect for me and Edward.

I logged onto my email and was surprised to see that Alice had sent me one, it was odd that she'd sent me and email instead of a text or just calling on Skype. I opened it feeling confused and scanned through it quickly, my jaw dropping in surprise.

"EDWARD!" I yelled knowing that he would hear me.

I heard him come running through the door and in a flash was at my side.

"Bella what's wrong love?"

"Alice sent us an email and you...well just read it" I told him, he leaned over and began to read the surprising email. Whilst he was I had to re-read it myself.

_Hi Bella and Edward,_

_I hope you guys are great and enjoying yourselves still. We miss you like crazy- oh btw we're all sitting here writing this as in me, Jazz, Emmett and Rose._

_We wanted to inform you guys that Rose, Emmett and I have not yet graduated because the school was shut down- we had no idea why- it re-opened however about a month or so ago-sorry we didn't tell you sooner- so basically all the people that were supposed to graduate now have to stay behind and graduate with Alice's year._

_Two weeks ago we found out what they'd done, they added a few more buildings to the school making it bigger to allow some of the kids to stay on longer and work on getting internships instead of going off to university or local collages and such. A lot of the guys in our year were happy about this but hated the fact that we have to stay behind._

_So anyway, what were trying to tell you is that due to the retards we haven't graduated yet but we will be graduating on the 24__th__ of June along with Alice. We didn't know wither or not you guys would be able to come, we understand if you don't we just thought we'd let you know._

_Okay guys, so I hope everything's great out there, you lucky gits get to sit in the sun all day!_

_Maybe we'll see you soon,_

_Love you both._

_From Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose._

_Xx_

I looked back at Edward and he too looked surprised before bursting out laughing. When he calmed down I raised my eyebrow in question but that didn't mean I wasn't smiling.

"Sorry love it's just that's always what Rose and Emmett have called the teachers at school...along with several other things"

"I can imagine" I said laughing myself.

"Wait when is the 24th?" I asked. Edward quickly picked up the calendar and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Erm...love we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"It's tomorrow"

"WHAT!" I ripped the calendar from his hands to look for myself and there it was Friday 24th June.

"But...but...but" I couldn't even think right, I'd hoped that when we read the email it gave us a few weeks.

"Love we don't have to go, like they said they just thought we should know" he said as he massaged my shoulders trying to get me to relax.

"I just...I _want_ to go but I'm just..."

"Worried" he guessed

"Yeah" I whispered. Edward stopped his hands but wrapped them around me and pulled me to him.

"I am too love" he whispered as he kissed my hair. I didn't know if I could face _him_ even if it had been a year. It had been a fantastic year but that didn't mean I didn't miss my sisters and brothers. I wanted to go; I had to go...it suddenly occurred to me that I was been so stupid.

I lifted my head to look at Edward "how quickly can we have the Jet ready?" I asked he looked startled at first before he grinned and kissed me softly.

"An hour love...if I may ask, what just happened?" I giggled at his confused expression.

"Well it's simple really- we're there for Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose no other reason. I'm not expecting to not see..._him._.. but I have no reason why I should be scared. He can't tear us apart we're both _technically_ 19 now and married and he can't do anything" I reasoned, Edward grinned proudly and swooped in for another kiss, lingering this time.

When we pulled back Edward rested his head against mine. "I'll call for the plane, you go get yourself ready and pack some things for us over night. We should arrive there about 1pm so that will get us to Forks by about 2:30 and graduation always starts at 3:30 so we should be there on time" he said. I nodded and kissed him once more before running off to take a quick shower and get changed.

I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, emerald green blouse and a pair of 3 inch green heels. I tied my hair up in a messy bun with my butterfly clip before heading to the closet to grab a medium sized suitcase.

I slipped in my green lace dress along with my white jacket and heels. I stuffed in a small clutch too to stop Alice complaining. I placed in two shirts, black jeans, scarf, hat, cardigan and a pair of kitten heels for the day. For Edward I folded his black pinstripe suit and green button up, I also placed in a black tie just in case. I slipped in two blue and black button ups, his jeans, belt, dress shoes and converse.

I'd just finished when Edward came in with our passports and coats. I slipped on my coat and grabbed my purse whilst Edward grabbed our case. We headed out of the house, didn't bother locking the door seeing as it is a private island and you have to have the security code for the gates- yes we had gates installed especially when we found out there was several other private islands near by.

Edward helped me into the yacht as we headed for the mainland. At the mainland we quickly stopped into a few shops picking up things for graduation presents before hailing a taxi to the airport.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We now sat in our jet making the long flight to Seattle, we hadn't told the others that we were coming for graduation- we wanted to surprise them but Alice probably saw but is keeping quiet.

"You know I'm kind of looking forward to this" Edward looked up from his book at me, confused.

"Why?"

"I get to meet the people you spent years at school with- it should be interesting to see what they say when they see you especially after Emmett's little rumour" I giggled, Edward caught on quick and rolled his eyes.

"To be honest I think I'm going to spend the time at graduation growling at any male who comes near you" I cuddled into his chest and flicked his book away.

"You don't think I will be doing the same with the females?"

He chuckled "You won't have to- it'll be interesting to tell the others that we got married though" he laughed and I joined him. Only Alice, Carmen and Eleazar knew that we'd gotten married so this should be fun.

"It will- now tell me about the kids at your school, I'm curious"

We spent the next several hours of the flight talking about the teachers and the students.

I couldn't stop laughing when Edward told me about these two girls Jessica and Lauren, I couldn't wait to actually see them- Edward shuddered when he told me of their thoughts when he and the others first arrived.

He then moved on to tell me about 'the poplars'' which consisted of Lauren, Jessica- a nice quiet girl called Angela, nerdy Eric, prankster Tyler and 'god's gift to women' Mike.

It was hilarious hearing all the stories even some about the teachers- then some not so much- the disturbing thoughts some of the teachers had was making me want to throw up but I held it away.

As we finished that topic we got onto some of the pranks that Emmett had pulled with the teachers- some ever so funny and others just plain disgusting- Edward's answer 'that's Emmett' like that explained everything...hmm now that I think about it, it really does.

I can't really tell you what happened about one prank because the next thing I knew a wave of nausea hit me. I sprung up from Edward and ran to the bathroom before vomiting violently into the toilet.

Edward came in straight after and held my hair out of the way. Once I'd finished Edward grabbed a moist flannel to wipe my face with and asked Julie for some ice. I slumped against Edward as he helped me up.

"Bella love, are you alright?" he asked panicked. It was very odd for a vampire to be sick unless they'd eaten human food.

"Yeah I'm fine-just a little thirsty now though" I said looking up at him, he frowned.

"Love we don't have anything here and your eyes are still bright gold- how can you be thirsty?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't think its blood I'm thirst for Edward, my throat isn't burning...I just need to drink something" at that point I remembered the ice Julie had given Edward. I picked up the glass with the ice cubes in and grabbed the bottle of water from the side. Before Edward could stop me I'd taken a few small sips and I already felt better.

"Bella!" Edward whisper-yelled panicked. I just smiled at him, he looked so confused.

"How did you...?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know but I feel much better for it" I smiled. Edward shook his head and hugged me.

He pulled back and cupping my face in his hand and ran his thumb soothingly over my cheek.

"I'm just worried Bella you shouldn't be able to do that...well unless..." he broke off- he had his thinking face on again.

"What?" I asked confused, he smiled- chuckling at my impatience.

"Well...unless this is your gift so to speak" I could feel my face shift into an expression of shock.

"It's just a theory of course...after we've seen the others I'll call Eleazar and speak to him?" he asked, I nodded smiling.

"Well if this is my gift then...can I drink the rest of that? I still feel icky from being sick" I pouted, knowing that would make him cave quicker.

"Sure love...but slowly just in case" he said as he wrapped his arm around me, grabbing the bottle as well and escorted me back to the sofa.

Edward sat down and pulled me down so I was half lying down against him. He nudged my feet up on the sofa so I was nestled in between his legs as I rested my head against his chest.

Julie came around the corner and looked at me softly, she was older than me physically by about 20 years and she had that mother's aura about her like Esme did.

"Is there anything I can get you Mrs. Cullen? Usually honey & Lemon tea is great for an upset stomach" I smiled at her- she really was a lovely woman, I could see why Edward had hired her for this.

"It's Bella and that sounds lovely actually" she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, coming right up Mrs.....err, Bella" she quickly headed to the cockpit where Edward kept it stocked for the crew and pilots and to not raise suspicion too.

I sighed and sunk into Edward's arms more, I felt him place a kiss on my head as he held me close.

Julie came back in with the tea; Edward thanked her for me as I slowly began sipping the tea. When I'd finished I felt a lot better, I knew we didn't have long left so I thought I should go change.

"Edward I'm going to go get changed" I said as I stood up. He kissed my hand as I went past.

I headed into the bedroom where our case sat. I opened it up and unfolded Edward's suit and left it out on the bed for him.

I slipped out of my clothes and pulled out my dress. It was a lovely emerald green 'v' neck dress that finished half way down my calves but had a pencil skirt finish with a small slit up to the top of my knee. The sleeves were like my wedding dress I light layer of green patterned lace that was see-through and attached and detached from the dress. The 'v' wasn't deep- it only just showed the tops of my breasts so it was classy not slutty.

I slipped it on over my body and it fit, perfectly hugging my figure. I undid my hair from its bun and ran a brush through it and swept my hair to the one side letting it hang down past my breasts. I clipped it together with the butterfly clip and left it hanging slightly curled.

I slipped on my heels before adding a touch of lip gloss and eye shadow to my face. I placed them in my little clutch and grabbed my half jacket.

I checked my appearance in the mirror; I didn't look to bad actually. A sudden wolf whistle broke me away from my checking. I turned to see Edward leaning against the door way with his crooked grin in place.

He stepped away from the door and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"You look beautiful...so beautiful" he whispered, I smiled and placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Thank you, now get yourself changed" I told him as I tapped my clutch against his chest. He grinned and nodded kissing my head before I left him to get changed.

A few moments later Edward came out of the room looking so damn sexy in his suit. I licked my lips as I ran my gaze over him. As I met his eyes he grinned as he pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. A small involuntary moan escaped my lips as he hungrily devoured my lips. I pulled back before we got carried away, he groaned as I did and I couldn't help but giggle.

"We've had a whole year together and we're still as caught up with each other as much as before" I said shaking my head in faux disbelief, Edward laughed and shook his head as well.

"I know shocking isn't it? That I just can't seem to resist my beautiful, sexy wife even after a year? Surly I should've been bored by now...but sadly it seems I'm not" he said mockingly, I rolled my eyes at him- I loved it when playful Edward paid a visit.

Just then the captain's voice came on over the intercom "Mr and Mrs. Cullen, we've arrived at Sea-Tac airport. We'll be descending momentarily, please buckle up"

Edward and I sat down in the sofa and 'buckled up' even though we really didn't need to.

The Jet began its descent and before I knew it we'd landed. A black car was waiting for us as we left the Jet. The driver got out and grabbed our case off of Edward and placed it in the trunk as Edward held the door open for me to slip inside before slipping in next to me.

The driver started the car and pulled out of Sea-Tac airport and began the hour drive down to forks. Luckily for us this driver seemed to not understand the speed limits just like Edward and he hurled the car down the motorway.

As an hour passed we'd just gone past Port Angeles and I began to get a little nervous as the roads became familiar. Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek as the driver slowed down as we saw the sign to the town.

"It's going to be alright love" Edward said as he held me close, I began breathing in his scent to calm me down-once again it worked.

"I'm okay...it's just been a while...and tonight isn't about me or _him_- it's about our brothers and sisters" Edward smiled once more and kissed my lips.

Then came the turn in for the school, I knew that with Edward I could manage this, and as I said he can't do anything tonight because it's about the others.

The driver pulled up outside the auditorium, there were a few people who were stood outside chatting a few wearing graduation gowns and some not. Their attention was suddenly on the car.

I looked back at Edward and he grinned at me, I couldn't help but giggle. The excitement at seeing the others seemed to flood through me at that point so it helped.

The driver suddenly opened the door, Edward stepped out and I could hear the people in the gowns gasp as they realised who it was. Edward turned to help me out before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please give me a call when you're ready to be picked up"

"We will, thank you Gareth" Edward said, Gareth smiled and tilted hit hat at the both of us before he got back in the car and drove away.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me before leading me forward and into the auditorium.

Once inside-it was really bright in here, there were banners and balloons everywhere decorated with a mix of blue and yellow- these were obviously the school's colours there were seats in the middle of the room and a stage at the front.

As we walked more inside a lot of people turned to stare at us-they all obviously recognised him but not me.

The talking suddenly dropped as people stared at us for a moment before picking back up, I looked back at Edward and grinned.

"Do you think they recognise you by any chance?" I asked sarcastically, Edward laughed and nodded.

"Unfortunately yes" he said, it was then we picked up 6 distinct gasps. We both looked up in the direction that they came from.

There in the corner stood our siblings along with Esme and...

_Carlisle._

* * *

**So you guys...how was it? I was going to spread it out longer but i got impatient but still what do you think?**

**Next chapter: Graduation and maybe a little confentation?**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Graduation

**Hi guys,**

**WOW, what can I say...I'm speechless- you guys have been fantastic with you reviews and i just...thank you guys so much. I am so happy that you are all loving my story.**

**Now I was asked a question by GothicVampGirl...I have to say I'm really sorry but I cannot in good conscience answer that question....It would spoil all my fun! ;)**

**I want to say a big thank you again to all of you who reviewed and dedicate this chapter to...**

**.....Baybegrl0703 &... Kirsty-Cullen &....TwilighterluvsEdward....**

**You guys gave awsome reviews- TwilighterluvsEdward...I love reading your reviews always so funny!**

**So now i'll let you guys get on with the new chapter. It took longer because be warned..... LONG CHAPTER ALERT!!!!!!**

**All my Love**

**Lady Gem.**

**xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Sadly never will. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Graduation

**BPOV:**

They momentarily stood in shock before bright smiles lit their faces, bar Carlisle of course. I looked up at Edward and he nodded, smiling grimly before pulling us over to where they were stood.

A few steps away Alice squealed and hurled herself at us both, hugging us fiercely.

"Oh you guys, it's so good to see you!" she said as she stepped back. Jasper came forward and hugged me tightly first before giving Edward a 'man hug'.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys again too" I all but whispered. Rosalie suddenly appeared beside me and pulled me straight into her arms. I returned the hug gladly as she whispered in my ear.

"We've missed you both so much" and as she stepped back I could see her un-shedable tears in her eyes. Rosalie then hugged Edward much to his surprise; it only took him a few moments before he returned her hug. I knew that they didn't always see eye to eye before- Edward made that clear- but I knew they both missed each other still, even if it was only the constant bickering, they still missed each other.

I was suddenly swept away from the ground and into Emmett's big arms- I squealed, grinning as he kept me in his big bear hug.

"Bella boo you're here!" he grinned as he set me back on my feet; I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at his childish response.

"Eddie!" Emmett grinned as he pulled Edward into a male version of his man hug. I couldn't help but laugh as Edward awkwardly patted him on the back.

As Emmett released Edward a pair of arms wrapped around me, I looked to the side to see none other than Esme. I could feel my eyes begin to tear as she held me.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, it's so good to see you- you look beautiful and you're practically glowing" she gushed as she held my face in her hands. I smiled tearfully at Esme.

"Hi Esme, it's good to see you too- you look amazing...still" I added, she laughed hugging me once more.

"Esme?"

Esme pulled away from me and we both looked at Edward who was standing beside us. He was smiling sadly at her. Esme suddenly engulfed Edward in a huge hug almost knocking him over in the process. I couldn't help but smile tearfully as they held each other- mother and son.

"My baby boy, it's so good to see you...both of you" she whispered as she stroked his face. Edward smiled and kissed her head.

"It's good to see you too..._mum_" he whispered that last word almost painfully but Esme's smile widened as she heard him.

"Bella?"

No, no, no, no, no- I was not ready for this, not yet... I didn't actually think he would talk to me...why? Why couldn't he have waited until later?

As Edward saw the panic in my eyes he released Esme and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him as I slowly turned in his arms to see Carlisle.

"Bella it's lovely to see you..._both_ of you again" he said, he looked so pained as he spoke- I almost wanted to hug him...the man was my father after all but then I remembered what he did and the sadness and pity was replaced with anger and bitterness.

"I wish I could say the same" I said, I kept my voice emotionless and refused to look into his eyes.

"Bella dear, please I really am sorry..." I cut him off, feeling my anger building once more.

"_Sorry?!_ Is that all you have to...." I cut myself off and took a deep breath, I felt Edward's arms tighten around me and he brushed his knuckles against my arm.

I looked back at Carlisle and the others trying to keep my emotions in tact. "I will not do this here, not now- this is not the time or the place..." Edward finished speaking for me as I struggled to remain composed- remembering where we were.

"We came for our sisters and brothers, this is about them now, not us- we will _all_talk later when it is more private but do not think that this will all be sorted so quickly Carlisle" everyone nodded in agreement and before things could come to the awkward stage of silence, Alice broke in with her curious gaze.

"Bella what's that on your hand?" she asked innocently, I looked up at Edward and he grinned knowing that we were both suppressing the urge to roll our eyes.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked trying to keep the smile out of my voice.

"_That"_she said as she pointed to my left hand- which was where everyone's gaze now rested on.

Edward and I watched as Rosalie and Esme's eyes widened and they gasped upon seeing the rings.

"Oh, no way...dude? Did you guys?" Emmett asked, whilst his gaze flicked between us and my rings.

Edward and I both grinned and laughed slightly. Edward pulled his left hand out to reveal the ring on his finger as he entwined our left hands together.

"Oh my God! You got married!" Alice shrieked, loud enough to cause a lot of heads to turn. I had a feeling that Alice did that on purpose as she winked quickly.

"Yes, we just celebrated our first anniversary together a few weeks ago" Edward said calmly- but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"A belated congratulations then" Jasper laughed.

"Thank you" Edward and I said. The others were grinning and smiling brightly, even Carlisle had a small smile on his face.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both" Esme whispered tearfully, but smiling brightly none the less.

"Okay so what else have you two been up to then?" Rose asked raising her eye brow.

"Well, Edward's been delving into the stock markets and the property market..." I was interrupted my Edward himself.

"...And Bella's become a top selling anonymous author along with her opening her own publishing company in new York and become business partners with Mead Magazines co. But we kind of share that one" They stared at us, their mouths agape.

"W-O-W!" Rose whispered, Edward and I chuckled at the others speechlessness.

"I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you" I smiled.

"No I haven't had any visions of you two since...about two weeks after you left" Alice said frowning. I looked up at Edward and he too looked surprised at Alice's revilement.

"Oh well it's nothing to worry about now...what about these books then?" Jasper asked, I giggled- it was odd for Jasper to be impatient. I raised my eyebrow at him and he raised a finger pointing back and forth between Alice and Emmett causing me to laugh at his brief explanation.

"Oh well I'm not worrying about these books however that does explain why people across town have been coming up to me and asking me about 'Cullen publishing house'" Esme said and I giggled in realisation.

"Oh I'm so sorry Esme I completely forgot...Edward and I were already married when I opened the place" I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"So where have you both been living?" Carlisle asked suddenly. I was a bit apprehensive about telling anyone where we've been as was Edward so we agreed earlier that we'd tell them half of the truth.

"Well we move in between our houses" Edward said briefly and curtly, I don't think it went amiss with the others.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Rose asked, I knew Edward would become stuck at evolving our little half truth so I stepped in.

"Well due to our businesses we move in between our stationary houses- my publishing house is in New York, my _publisher_ is in Chicago and Mead co. Is in L.A...and then when were not caught up in work we stay at the house on Isle Esme" I wasn't lying _completely _the companies were in those area's the only thing we did do was the occasional visits to New York and Chicago other than that we did everything via email, webcam and phone calls.

"That must be interesting flying back and forth all the time" Emmett replied, I shook my head and smiled.

"It's only a few weeks in each place every few months so it's not as hectic as it..." at that point my phone decided to go off. I reached into my purse and grabbed my phone- looking at the caller I.D I saw that it was Oshay.

"Excuse me a moment I need to take this" Edward kissed my head as I quickly walked over to a corner and accepted the call.

"Oshay what can I do for you?"

"_Mrs. Cullen, I didn't want to disturb you but there was something that needed to be run by you and confirmed"_

"Go ahead"

"_Well a few weeks ago we received a few applicants applying for internships and apprenticeships, I know that you agreed to allow 3 internships but I wanted to inform you about one who applied who I think is showing a possible potential"_

"I'm listening"

"_The student is from a small town in Washington State a place called Forks I believe..." _at this I cut him off.

"Did you just say Forks?"

"_Yes Mrs. Cullen I did, why?"_

"It just happens Oshay that I'm here now for my sisters and brother-in-law's graduation...and what have I told you, you only have to call me 'Mrs. Cullen' when we are in the office other than that it's Bella"

"_Sorry Bella, oh but that is quite a coincidence"_

"What's the applicant's name Oshay, I have a feeling that Edward's sister will undoubtedly know them...it is a small town after all"

"_The applicant is a Miss. Angela Weber" _

"I think I know who that is, she was in Edward's year, before he got the early acceptance"

Oshay then began to tell me about what Angela had written, it sounded incredible. I had a feeling that she could possibly do well at our company. After hearing Oshay relay about everything, I asked him to email me her essay and that I would decide soon and inform him. Oshay gave me brief notes about some of our recent publishings and that they and the company were going as well as we hoped.

After hanging up I headed back to Edward and the others. He smiled when he saw me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You took a while" he said.

"Yes it was Oshay; he wanted to inform me about an applicant for one of the internships... you know you told me about a girl called Angela in your year?"

"Yes?" he asked confused, I knew the others were listening as well.

"Her surname wouldn't happen to be Weber would it?"

"Yes Angela Weber, why love?" if I thought he was confused before he looked even more after I spoke.

"I want to meet her" I told him simply but before he could reply Alice interjected.

"Why Bella?" she asked with a curious expression.

"Because she was one of the applicants and Oshay seems very impressed with her. He emailed me her essay...here take a look" I handed Edward my phone- blackberry's became so handy. Edward's eyebrow's raised in surprise as he skimmed over her essay, when he was finished he handed me back my phone and smiled.

"You want to hire her don't you" he said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, but I want to meet her first – then if she is as personable as her work then I will disclose who I am and hire her- it's my decision but Oshay is already keen to have her on board" I told him, he nodded in approval and quickly searched for her.

"Ooohhh, look at you two proper little business people" Emmett mocked before receiving a slap on the back of his head from Rosalie. Whilst Edward and I just shook our heads and laughed.

"Bella you do still realise Alice is waiting to hear about your books?" Esme laughed, I looked to Alice who was pouting.

"Sorry sweetie when it comes to writing and my publishing house I can get a little carried away...erm I'm surprised you haven't figured it out...Edward was the one who pushed me to get my work published after sneaking onto my computer" I mockingly glared at him. He smirked and winked.

"You shouldn't leave your work open then next time and it's not my fault I was curious as to why you started spending hours tapping away on the computer" he said shrugging, trying to look innocent.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I sang smiling, the others laughed; Edward kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Yes, but if I hadn't you'd still be stocking up the computer's memory and your books wouldn't be continuously on the top best sellers world wide now would they?" I rolled my eyes at him and went to argue back but...

"Guys! Still waiting!" Alice huffed.

"Sorry Alice...well anyway I'm sure you've heard of..._Marie Masen_..." I said looking up at her through my eye lashes. Rose, Esme and Alice all gasped and stared wide eyed.

"OH...MY...G...." I slammed my hand over Alice's mouth before she revealed me to the whole school.

"Alice you already announced one thing to the entire school before, this _cannot_ be found out by anyone else...my publisher struggles as it is to keep the paparazzi from finding out who I am and unless you work for me or are apart of the team who publishes my books and other than Edward no one else. Finds. Out. Got it?" she nodded, shaking her head up and down frantically. I pulled my hand back from her mouth and she took a deep breath to calm down, that and Jasper.

"So you are telling me that all this time it's been our own sister who's the legendary writer?" Rose whisper-yelled. I nodded sheepishly and she just slapped my arm.

"Rosalie?!" Esme scolded her and Rose only looked apologetic once as Edward rubbed my arm from where she hit me.

"I'm sorry but... hello! She could've sent us copies of the manual script we could've had then next release before anyone else instead of having to wait...and don't pretend that you wouldn't want to Esme because I know you've read those books just as much as Alice and I" Esme smiled sheepishly as Edward and I stared at Esme in shock.

My novels were not the same apart from the first 3; they were romantic and slightly smutty. My 4th was a mix of horror and dark themes with a hint of romance. My 5th was similar as were my 6h and 7th but they all contained some kind of sexual relations in them. The fact that Alice and Rosalie had read them I could understand because they were rated for 17+ but the fact that Esme, sweet, caring motherly _Esme_ had read my work was...um a little shocking.

"_Esme_, you've read Bella's books?" Edward asked in shock. This must be so wrong on so many levels for him. His mother reading the slightly smutty books that his wife had wrote that at some point in the smutty parts- had been inspired by him...yeah that's totally not awkward.

"Well yes... when the first one came out Alice and Rose came home screaming about this book and kept re-reading it and squealing about it, then going on the fan sites and..." I cut her off.

"Wait, what fan sites?" I asked confused.

"Oh Bella you should see them there are about 12 or so and each have over like 2 point something million members and you should see all the groups that have been dedicated to you on facebook and bebo" Alice squealed slightly and bounced on the spot until Jasper calmed her.

I leaned back into Edward, slightly flabbergasted at this revelation. I looked up at him and he too looked shocked.

"Remind me to search for those when we get home" he mumbled and I just shook my head at him- even if I was slightly smiling.

"Anyway so... when you released the second one it went through the same pattern and the third so when the girls were at school I finally gave in and went to see what all the excitement was about and well Rosalie is right I'm just as hooked as they are, sweetie" she said timidly but smiling. I just shook my head in shock not really knowing what to say.

"This is so wrong on so many levels I don't know where to begin" Edward muttered. I couldn't stop the laughter from slipping through my lips at Edward's statement because it was completely true. After I'd finally calmed down it was time for graduation to start.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all said goodbye and headed over to where the other graduates were sitting.

Edward pushed us towards some seats but we were quickly stopped.

"Why don't you come and sit by us?" Esme asked, I knew that neither Edward nor I could refuse Esme so we both smiled and nodded.

"Bella could I have a quick word...please?" Carlisle asked, I bit my lip and looked back to Edward. He looked at me concern written throughout his face but I shook my head and urged him and Esme to go sit down.

I turned back to Carlisle when Esme and Edward went ahead.

"I know we said we'll talk when we get home and we will but I just wanted you to know I really am sorry Bella. I can see how much you and Edward love each other and I was very heartless about what I said before and I'm glad that, that didn't stop you from coming to the graduation for the others" I sighed lightly at Carlisle.

"Carlisle I know you're sorry, I can see that but you have to realise that I could've lost Edward and yes I didn't but I could've and that alone is enough to make me _want_ to hate you but I can't. I can't say that I forgive you because it will take a bit longer but I can say that I will forgive you... _eventually_"

"Thank you baby girl, that's all I needed to hear" he said, at the moment I couldn't care less- I missed my papa's hugs. I threw my arms around him gently; he froze at first before hugging me back. I pulled away remembering we didn't have long, and nudged Carlisle to the seats. He chuckled and followed me to where Edward and Esme sat waiting for us.

Esme smiled as I sat in between her and Edward and Carlisle sat on the other side. Edward smiled and kissed my head before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

We stayed like that as we listened to all the speeches from teachers and student body president before the diplomas came. Alice was first on stage and Edward and I both whistled loudly amongst the claps. Alice smiled and curtsied to the audience after getting her diploma causing chuckles to spread throughout the room.

When Emmett came up Edward and I just clapped until Emmett pumped his fist in the air after getting his diploma. Esme and Carlisle just laughed and shook their heads. Edward used that moment to throw something, it landed on the edge of Emmett's graduation cap. I looked at it and saw it was an army cap- I looked back at Edward and he just smirked.

"I don't wanna know" I muttered, whilst Edward, Esme and Carlisle all laughed. Emmett shook his head letting the cap fall into his hands; he smirked and swung it round his finger as he walked over to join Alice.

Soon Jasper was getting his diploma along with Rose but we kept it down to just loud whistles; I was pretty sure there were a few annoyed looks coming from some of the elders at our previous gestures.

When everyone was done and threw their hats in the air we all clapped and whistled, Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads at us and we replied with a typical teenage fashion of "What?"

When the others came off the stage I was the first to hug Alice and Rose, getting them back from almost knocking me over earlier.

"I am so proud of you Emmie bear" I said as I pinched his cheeks. The others laughed around me as Emmett swatted my hand away.

As he did a wave of nausea passed over me again and I stumbled backwards slightly- Edward caught me.

"Bella?!" I could hear the panic in his voice as my head dropped onto his chest.

"I'm fine... calm down" I whispered. Edward tightened his hands around my waist and pulled me up against him.

"Bella...are you sure you're okay?" the others were watching that I knew. I slowly leant up off of Edward and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine _really, _it was nothing" I told him as the nausea finally passed. I could still tell Edward was worried but he was letting it go. I had to hide that I too found this strange and slightly worrying.

"Okay so are we heading to the dinner or what?" Rose asked wrinkling her nose.

"Dinner?" Edward and I asked, the others scrunched their noses and Carlisle and Esme smiled grimly.

"Yes, you remember Dr. Winters right Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes of course, why?"

"Well he was recently promoted to Director of surgery..." Carlisle didn't get to finish.

"Which is daft because everyone in that damn hospital knows you should've got it" Emmett muttered.

"Yes well Emmett it's what the board members decided, there's nothing I can do. Anyway his daughter Katie is graduating tonight as well so he asked us to join them" Carlisle sighed.

"Oh alright, well Bella and I will head to our hotel and meet you after" Edward said but I shook my head.

"Actually could we go with them?" I asked, Edward looked confused but smiled slightly.

"Sure love" I didn't miss the scrunch in his nose though.

"Whipped" Emmett coughed, followed by a loud smack from Rosalie and an 'Ow!' in return.

"It's just I still need to meet Angela..." I was cut off by Alice.

"She'll be at the dinner with her family and Ben along with his parents" I nodded turning back to Edward.

"...And for some reason I'm hungry" I whispered in his ear. Edward frowned before sighing.

"Alright but I swear we are calling Eleazar as soon as we get home" I nodded, smiling brightly causing him to chuckle.

"Why are you calling Eleazer, Edward?" Jasper asked, I gulped slightly and looked back at Edward. He sighed before answering.

"Well I have a slight theory about Bella and a few questions so I was going to call him as soon as we get back" they nodded not pushing for information as they remembered we weren't in the best of places to talk about things like that.

We headed out of the auditorium getting a few glances as we got in out cars. We rode with Carlisle and Esme; there wasn't much point in calling Gareth for only a fifteen minute drive.

When we pulled into the dinner it was already packed with celebrating families and assumedly regulars.

We walked inside and asked for the reservation under Winters. The maître'd escorted us to one of the larger tables in the middle of the room, personally I would've like somewhere more private and from the look that Edward and I shared I knew he did too. When we arrived at the table the Winters were already there.

When Dr. Winters saw Edward he grinned and placed his hand out for Edward.

"Edward it's good to see you my boy" he said as he shook Edward's hand. Luckily we'd left our gloves on.

"Dr. Winters it's good to see you too" Edward shook his hand briefly with a polite smile.

"You remember my wife, Cindy and daughter Katie?" the man said as he gestured to a pretty woman with long jet black hair and pale skin with blue eyes and a younger girl with his blond hair and the woman's blue eyes.

"Yes I do, Mrs. Winters, Katie" Edward nodded his head to them and they smiled in return.

"Hello Edward, it's lovely to see you...Oh who's this?" Mrs. Winters was looking at me smiling. I'd hidden slightly behind Edward as the rest of the family greeted them.

Edward grinned widely; wrapping his arm around my waist he pulled me in front of him and wrapped his other arm around my waist whilst my back rested against his chest. I smiled timidly at the family as Edward made the introductions.

"Dr and Mrs. Winters, Katie- I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Bella" I bit my lip and dipped my head trying to stop the shit eating grin on my face but I don't think anyone was fooled. Even after all this time I still loved being called Edward's wife.

"Oh my, it's a pleasure to meet you dear" Mrs. Winters replied as she shook my hand.

"Likewise" I said, smiling.

"A belated congratulations then to you both" Katie smiled. She seemed like a nice girl and she wasn't eyeing up Edward so that put her in my good books instantly.

"Thank you" we said. Everyone chuckled at our synchronisation.

"Yeah we've had to listen to that all night" Emmett muttered as we sat down; Followed by a slap around the back of his head from Rosalie.

We all laughed once more. Carlisle and Esme sat next to Mr. and Mrs. Winters followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I'd sat next to Katie in the booth with Edward next to me followed by Alice and Jasper.

"So how's Dartmouth Edward?" Mrs. Winter's asked even though now she'd asked us all to call her Cindy.

"Oh dad didn't tell you?" Edward asked as he and I looked up from the menu.

"Tell us what?" Mr. Winters...I mean Daniel asked.

"I graduated 2 months after starting there...they realised I was far more advanced and going through the motions would just slow me down so I completed all exams and received my diploma and graduated with the students" Edward said dismissively.

"Wow! That's very impressive Edward" Daniel replied in awe.

"Thank you" Edward smiled.

"So what about you Bella dear?" Cindy asked, I smiled timidly and figured going with another half truth that Edward and I agreed on for when we were asked.

"Oh I graduated years ago"

"Oh? How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Cindy asked.

"I'm 19 like Edward" I giggled at her surprised expression.

"Bella is a child genius Cindy" Edward grinned proudly. I swatted his arm and he just laughed.

"Seriously?" Katie asked, I nodded shyly.

"Do tell" Daniel asked.

"Well I was adopted many years ago by some friends of Carlisle's and Esme when I was only a few years old; my parents live in Alaska and they noticed that everything like talking and walking happened really quickly for me...a few years on I graduated high school at the age of 10, got my diploma from M.I.T at 12 and got my masters from Dartmouth at 14 by 15 I'd gotten involved with my families business' and met Edward at 17. We got married after I turned 18 and Edward was the one who encouraged me to start my own company along with his own" the winters stared at me in awe whilst the rest of the family smiled and hid their chuckles- it was the truth after all only difference was it was vampire years instead of human.

"Wow that's impressive- she's a keeper Edward, hold on tight to her" Daniel said grinning. I looked at Edward as he turned to me.

"I plan to" he muttered before kissing me chastely; Followed by a few awe's.

We all quickly ordered when the waitress came by – Edward had asked me what I fancied, I couldn't decide between the sweet and sour prawns with noodles or the mozzarella risotto so Edward ordered the prawns for _him_ and the risotto for me.

After the waitress disappeared Daniel spoke up.

"So what is it that you do now Edward?" he asked, Edward smiled politely but I could tell that someone's thoughts must be bothering him. I quickly slipped my hand in his and squeezed slightly, noticing him visibly relax.

"I delve between the stock markets and investments along with some property investments other than that I help with one of Bella's business' while she deals with the others" Daniel nodded in approval and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes slightly. I felt Edward squeeze my hand gently and I kept my expression polite with a slight smile.

"So what is it that you do Bella?" Katie asked excitedly, I giggled at her excitement it was infectious.

"Well from what my dear mother-in-law told me earlier, I'm sure you've heard of Cullen publishing house?" I asked Daniel and Cindy stared at me wide eyed whilst Katie grinned.

"No way- that's so awesome!" she squealed, I laughed along with my family whilst Katie continued to grin.

"That's you?" Daniel asked, I nodded trying to keep my polite expression.

"Of course, I've always fancied opening my own but never really thought about it until Edward encouraged me...why does that sound so surprising to you Mr. Winters?" I asked, he chuckled awkwardly and that did not escape the others notice.

"It's shocking to think a little girl like you runs and owns such a big company like that, that's all- your company has become quiet well known since it's opened" he said, I nodded trying to keep my tone and expression polite.

"I am aware of that, thank you- but appearances can be very deceptive, I may look like a little girl to you Mr. Winters but I assure you I take my business very seriously. My company is run by only America's finest and I am very meticulous with it and I do not tolerate leniency in my company either" I tried hard to stop the edge from slipping into my tone but I don't think I was very successful when it came to my business and family no one dared bad mouth them and I didn't care wither he was the director of surgery I would gladly give him a piece of my mind if he even dared say a word about something he had no clue about.

Cindy cleared her throat to erase the slight tension. "So Bella what else do you do? Edward said he dealt with one of them..." she asked I smiled at her and notice how Katie's eyes lit up.

"Erm yes, I bought into a company a few months before I started Cullen publishings house...I sometimes can become very busy with that and my other job as well so Edward- if he has the time will deal with it for me...it's not been publicly announced outside of Chicago and New York yet but it will be in a few weeks...I'm part owner of Mead Magazine co." I said smiling sweetly and slightly smugly at Daniel.

"Oh my god! No way! That's like the biggest Magazine company in the whole U.S- that is _so _cool!" she squealed, Edward and I laughed at her expression she looked a little like a kid in a candy store.

"It is- it again has some references with my publishing house so it works out great and very profitable as you can guess".

Just then our food arrived; I had to stifle a laugh at the expressions of my family-trying to stop their noses wrinkling at the smell. It actually smelled great to me. I looked up at Edward beaming and he chuckled at my expression. I quickly dug into my risotto, letting a quiet moan slip from my lips at the taste.

Edward quickly looked at me, luckily no one else heard but he did. His gaze darkened slightly as I pulled the fork from my lips- slowly just to tease him. I heard a small rumble in his chest- I tried to hide the grin on my face but I think he caught it as a few moments later his hand landed on my thigh very near the top. I looked at him to see a small smirk on his face as he dropped food into his napkin on his lap.

I wanted to stop him wasting that food, as my dish was only small I was still hungry so I pinched some of the remaining food on his plate. He pushed the last bit of his food towards me and I quickly ate it up. When I was finished Edward cupped my chin before kissing off a little bit of the sauce from the edge of my lips.

He grinned pulling back but shifted to wrap his arm around my waist and I cuddled into his chest. Katie was slowing down and she looked at me, I knew she wanted to ask something so I edged her.

"Katie is there something you wanted to ask me about?" I whispered, in case it was something she wanted to ask me privately.

"Erm...I just wanted to ask what your 3rd business was... I mean...you d-don't have t-to tell me I just..." I cut off her little ramblings knowing that my scent was probably a distraction.

"Katie its fine...it's just well it's a little complicated..."

"How so?"

_Damn it! _I'd tried to avoid letting him hear but the nosy bastard...all right just calm down...polite expression...

"Well, I'm also an author but what makes it complicated to explain is that I've kept who I am anonymous"

"Oh okay, but that still sound really cool!" I smiled at Katie, she really was a nice girl- I wonder if I could find out where she's attending collage and see what she's looking into for her career. _I know I could pull some strings into getting her where she wants to be._

"Why did you have to do that?" he asked, again _nosy bastard._

"I'd started writing as just a little hobby before any of my business's...Edward read a few pages when I went down to the kitchen to grab a drink and I'd left my pages open...so he convinced me to y'know send them off even if I didn't get a reply or something. A few days later I'm being called to Chicago another few months and my book is being released but now that I have my companies it would be more _prudent_ for my anonymous status to remain that way...it was just get in the way of everything else" Katie and Cindy nodded, smiling politely- in acceptance that I wasn't going to say any more about it. To bad the same couldn't be said for her husband.

"So what's this book called? Maybe I've read it and not even known or maybe Cindy or Katie has?" he said, I knew he was fishing for more information but I wasn't going to give it to him. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I made a mental note to thank Jasper later.

"Oh no, I doubt anyone's read it. It's not even that important" at this, Alice and Rose both snorted. I glared at them both and they returned it with mischievous smiles.

"Oh sure no one's read your books just like no one else has the middle names _Marie_ and _Masen_..." Rose said dismissively. As she finished Mrs. Winters did a classic spit take all over her husband and Katie did a similar motion only with food again landing on Mr. Winters.

I heard the others restrain their laughs at the site whilst I just bit my lip and glared at Rosalie. Seriously, what part of _remaining anonymous _do those two not understand?

"_Oh my god!...._You...You're _Marie Masen_?!" Katie whisper-yelled. At least she had the decency to not announce it to the whole restaurant. I nodded solemnly at her whilst Katie grinned and started bouncing in her seat reminding me of Alice.

"Wow that's incredible dear...how have you managed to keep it a secret so long?" Mrs. Winters asked. I sighed before answering.

"Well until today no one except Edward, my publisher and my D.A knew who I was. I told the others today and besides that...my publisher's gone to a lot of work to see that who I am remains hidden" they both nodded but still smiling.

"Um Bella?" Katie asked sheepishly, I smiled at her guessing at what was coming.

"Yes?" I faked curiosity.

"You wouldn't be able to...I mean if you wouldn't mind...I...would you sign my copy, please?" she gave me the famous puppy dog eyes. I really must be going soft because they worked.

"Katie if I promise to sign a copy for you, this must remain hidden away from any one outside of this group. If you can promise me that you will not show anyone or tell anyone then I will sign it for you" I made sure my tone was soft but stern she had to understand how risky this is for me.

"I completely understand Bella, I swear I do. I won't tell anyone, I promise- unless I'm re-reading it- this stays in my safe" I nodded and smiled at her but I was curious.

"Re-read?" I asked, Katie nodded her head up and down excitedly like a little kid at Christmas.

"Honey" Mrs. Winters said "I lost count after the 6th time she re-read your book waiting for the next one to come out" she laughed. I smiled at Katie and she blushed slightly.

"I'm on my 17th read actually" she said timidly. I smiled brightly at her and Edward the curious little devil asked the question that I was dying to know.

"So you like Bella's books then?" he asked, grinning as Katie's head bobbed up and down again.

"Are you kidding? I _adore_ them. I have every single one stacked up on my nightstand; I refuse to let any dust touch them. I even had to replace a few of them because I wore them out so much. You ask any girl even some of the boys in our school- do you like _Marie Masen? _Or have you heard of _Marie Masen?_ You will hear screams or squeals at the mention of your...sorry _that_ name. Your books have become like bibles to teenagers Bella" Katie was grinning ear to ear as she told me this.

"Hell, I even know tons of mom's in this town that have your books Bella. I've got the later pieces myself" Cindy said. I was speechless.

"You guys weren't kidding then" I said to Alice and Rosalie.

"We told you Bella" Rose said smugly.

"Yeah, it's like your books have become the new drug. Forget kids smoking weed and getting drunk they're curled up in bed reading you work" I huffed as Alice finished and leant back in the chair. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments before looking back at Katie. An idea was forming in my head fast I just needed...ah ha! Of course the dinner!

"I know that look" Edward said watching my face, I turned to look at him, grinning. I looked back at Katie still smiling and then Edward looked at Katie.

"Katie?" he asked. She picked her napkin up and wiped her mouth before looking up at Edward.

"Yeah?" she asked looking as confused as everyone else at the table right now.

"I think you've just given my wife the perfect excuse and idea for book number 8" the others stared in shock as Katie squealed as quietly as she could.

"Seriously?" she asked. I nodded as I grabbed my phone out of my purse to rush through my contacts.

"Uh huh, I've being trying to come up with something good now and you have just given me the most perfect one yet" I told her as I found my publicist and quickly stood up. The others moved out of the way so I could rush outside.

Once outside I waited for my publisher to pick up...

"_Hello Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" _he asked chuckling.

"Jonathon, I think I have a new idea for a new book and I have a feeling that it's going to be my best one yet..."

~*~*~*~

**EPOV:**

I watched as Bella practically ran outside to call Jonathon, I hadn't seen her, this excited since her 1st book was released.

"Wow she sure looks excited about this" Cindy said, I chuckled as did the others.

"I know I haven't seen her this excited since her first publishing but I know when she gets that look in her eyes that she's got something wither it's a new book or new chapter...and trust me this is just the beginning" I chuckled remembering the last time.

"She gets more hyped than this?" Esme asked, I nodded still laughing.

"Trust me mom, you've seen nothing- the first time was as bad as the day you and dad gave Alice her first credit card" I laughed at their expressions of horror.

"That was bad?" Cindy asked. Emmett and Jasper groaned.

"Trust us it was bad, Alice resembled a ping-pong ball until one of us drove her to the nearest mall to test out her new 'baby'...and if Bella's anywhere near as bad as that- even if she is my new sister- I do not want to be around that...I feel so sorry for you dude" Emmett shuddered and I just laughed more.

"Hey I wasn't _that_ bad!" Alice protested.

"Alice you looked like you'd been given a dozen Maximo sized espressos" Rose giggled.

A little debate started between her and Rose whilst the rest of us new better to stay out of it and keep quiet.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the I.D and frowned it was Bella.

_Why the hell is she calling me? Something's not right..._

"Baby? What's wrong?" I asked as I answered the phone. The others turned to look at me as soon as I answered.

I heard Bella cough on the other end before she whispered _"Edward can you get Alice to bring me some water please I'm in the restroom and my bag please"_

"Sure love, but what's wrong?" I asked still panicked, something was defiantly wrong.

"_I think we might need to call Eleazar quicker than we thought"_

"All right we'll call as soon as you're done" I quickly hung up and passed Alice, Bella's bag and a bottle of water.

"She's in the restrooms" I told her, she nodded and quickly leaped up and ran to the restrooms.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Esme asked, I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know, I've got this feeling that's something not right and I know Bella has too but she won't admit it. We were going to call Eleazar when we get back to the hotel but I think we might have to call him now instead" Esme nodded and I could tell by her thoughts that she too was worried.

A few moments later Alice was back with Bella; leaning on her shoulder weakly. I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around her leaning her against my chest.

"Baby let me take you back, we need to speak to Eleazar" I told her as I brushed her hair back from her face. She nodded minutely; Jasper and Alice helped her sit back down as I called for Gareth. I told him to be as quick as possible.

I quickly sat down next to her and she slumped against me, the others were worried as only moments ago Bella was perfectly fine and now not so much.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes love?" I asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Can I have some more water please" she asked. I nodded and was quickly handed a bottle by Rose.

I gave it to Bella as she sipped it slowly. Minutes later my pocket vibrated once and I knew that it was Gareth telling me he was here.

"Our drivers here" the others nodded saying a quick goodbye as I helped Bella out of the restaurant. She looked to week to walk so I quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her, the rest of the way. Gareth opened the doors for me as I slipped inside the car with Bella in my arms.

As Gareth pulled out I let my thoughts take over. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't for the life of me think _what_ was wrong. Vampires were never ill and my theory from last night was now way out of the question.

As I looked at my Bella, curled up with her head resting against my chest I could only hope and pray that Eleazar knew what was wrong and that my beautiful wife would be okay and back to her normal self soon.

As we sat in the car I pulled out my phone and dialled Eleazar's number.

"Eleazar? It's Edward, something's wrong with Bella..."

* * *

**Oooohhhh, I know you guys are going to hate me for just ending it there but please don't! I couldn't make it any longer because even though i wanted to get everything out in this chapter it's more fun to wait! :D**

**So hopefully if i get enough reviews I'll have the next chapter posted late tomorrow or early Wednesday!**

**xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Is it true?

**Hi guys,**

**I am so sorry this has taken a while. I got a small case of writers block but I'm better now. I am however going to be trying to update my stories at least once more before Friday. Because after that I am undoubtedly going to be really busy so it may be a while but hang in there for me!**

**I LOVED you guys' response to last chapter...I'm speechless! Now a lot of you have asked me the same question and my answer is....THIS CHAPTER REVEALS ALL! **

**I want to say thank you's again to a few special people who's reviews i loved...**

**....1....&.....Sakuita...&....I-luv-Edward-Cullen18....**

**Your reviews we're fab!**

**On another note, my story may have references to Breaking dawn but I am trying to keep it as my own not another. I promise to try and keep it so that you guys are still loving it but it's so difficult!**

**Please keep the reviews coming and on that note....READ AWAY!**

**Lady Gem.**

**xxxxx **

* * *

Chapter 9

Is it True?

**EPOV:**

"_Hello…"_

"Eleazar? It's Edward, somethings wrong with Bella…" I told him, I tried to keep the worry out of my voice but I believe that I failed.

"_Edward, calm down please- I need you to start from the begging; when did this __thing__ start?" _

"Well we were on the jet the first time it happened…we were flying back to Forks for the graduation and one minute I was talking with Bella the next minute she's running off to the bathroom to throw up"

"_Throw up?!"_ I could here the shock in his voice.

"Yes, then Bella was able to drink _water_ along with a cup of some kind of tea one of the hostesses said was good for an upset stomach…come on Eleazar even I know that wasn't right. So at first I thought that maybe this might be some kind of gift…until this afternoon at the graduation."

"_What happened then Edward?"_ this was Carmen's voice over the phone so I guessed that she'd grabbed the phone and put it on loud speaker.

"At graduation Bella was congratulating Emmett- she pinched his cheeks- and as he smacked her hand away, Bella fell back- she looked almost like she'd fainted, she told me she was fine but I didn't believe her. When Rosalie then mentioned that we were going to join some of Carlisle's work colleagues for dinner Bella told me that she was… _hungry_. I made her promise that we would call you when we got back to the hotel"

"_You were doing the right thing there Edward…tell me what happened after Bella ate at the dinner?"_

"She was perfectly fine" I remembered her bright smile that she gave me after finishing eating "for a while we sat there talking after eating, she'd been fine- she went outside to make a call and about 15 minutes later she was calling me cell- she'd thrown up in the toilets and asked me to send Alice in to help her up. Were on our way back to the hotel in port Angeles right now" I told him. Bella had her eyes closed as she rested her head against my chest. I pulled her body closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"_Edward I'm going to need you to listen to me carefully alright?" _

"Of course…Eleazar please tell me you know what's wrong with Bella?" I was begging in my mind that he knew.

"_Edward I have two theories…but first I need to ask you a few things"_

"Of course, anything" I looked down to see Bella watching me. I ran my thumb over her cheek; she smiled and tilted her head into my hand.

"_Alright Edward…now tell me has Bella's emotions been a bit…eccentric lately?"_

I thought back to the restaurant and graduation- being honest she had been a bit temperamental quiet recently.

"Actually now that I think about it Bella's emotions have been a bit over the place for about 2 weeks"

"They have not! And what does my emotions have to do with me being constantly sick!" Bella snapped. I tried to hide my smile as much as I could but I could clearly hear Carmen and Eleazar laughing down the phone.

"_I guess that answers that…Edward put us on loud speaker please" _Carmen asked. I quickly switch the phone onto loud speaker for us both.

"_Bella, sweetheart?" _

"Hi Carmen" Bella smiled as she spoke.

"_Sweetheart can I ask…do you have any weird feelings for something; like you must have something right this second?"_

I was confused as to where this was going, but I let them go ahead with it if it got us closer to finding out what was wrong with Bella.

"Erm, actually…Edward can we stop for some chocolate, please?" Bella pouted, she knew I would cave for anything if she asked and when she pouted that just made me get it quicker.

I pressed the button for Gareth's speaker.

"Gareth can we pull into a convenient store or something please?" I asked. I could hear Gareth chuckling in his thoughts. He was laughing about Bella's cravings- he was thinking that this reminded him of when his wife was pregnant with his son.

Wait, _Pregnant?_ Bella couldn't be pregnant it wasn't possible for us…or could it?

"Edward!" Bella's yell brought me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked smiling as she ran her hand over my cheek.

"Erm, it was something in our driver's thoughts….Eleazar?" I didn't think it could be possible but it was worth asking.

"_Yes Edward?"_

"It was something about his thoughts that concerned me…he was thinking about Bella; asking for something so random, so quickly after we've just eaten- it was reminding him of his wife's cravings when she was pregnant and it just got me thinking…a lot of things match. Mood swings, cravings, sickness…it all adds up…but it's not possible for us right?" I asked. I was getting more nervous by the second.

I looked at Bella to see her eyes were wide staring at the phone as we heard Eleazar sigh.

"_Actually…"_

"Eleazar, please tell us what's going on- you're really not helping Bella's emotions here… or mine" I heard him chuckle at that.

"_Edward, there is a very big possibility that Bella is pregnant"_

I looked at Bella; she had her head down watching her hand rub small circles on her stomach.

"Your serious?" I asked in a soft voice as images of Bella with a growing stomach and glowing face washed through my head along with images of a little girl with bronze hair and golden eyes with Bella's face.

"_I'm serious Edward, there has only been one other vampire in history that had a child but sadly the child wasn't able to stay with the parents- they were nomads and they couldn't raise a child whilst wondering around the world so they put the child in a care home- the child was half human so they were safe. I don't know what happened to the child but I do know that the parents were killed a few months after…they got involved with the southerners so you can guess what happened, although that was 200 hundred years ago. What I'm going to need you to do is get an ultrasound Bella; can you do that for me?" _

Eleazar asked. I looked at Bella she was smiling and nodded at me. I smiled back brightly as realisation that I was going to be a dad slipped into my head.

"Of course Eleazer but could you give us some information on what to expect?" I asked.

Eleazer chuckled along with Carmen probably from hearing the excitement in my voice.

"_Yes I can, well being honest- it should be exactly like a normal human pregnancy. The growth of the child will be the same physically but I can't guarantee for mentality. The child should be able to have both human and vampiric needs and I would suggest you speak with Carlisle too- he will be as much help as me if not more. Keep in touch and I wish the both of you the best of luck, I know you two will make fabulous parents"._

We quickly said our goodbyes and hung up. Bella snuggled into me as I held her as close as I could.

"Edward?" I looked down at my angel who had a bright smile on her face.

"Are we really going to be parents?" she asked giggling. I grinned and placed a kiss against her lips before resting my head against hers.

"Yes love, we are" I said grinning. Bella squealed and quickly turned in my lap so that she was straddling me. I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she covered my face in kisses.

I cupped her face with my hand and brought her lips down to mine. Our kiss was sweet but quickly turned passionate. The doors quickly opened, breaking us from our passion endued haze.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen" Gareth handed me a bag through the back window with Bella's chocolate.

"Thank you Gareth" I shifted Bella to the side as I reached up to grab the bag from him. I handed the chocolate to Bella and she quickly ripped open the paper.

I chuckled as I watched Bella quickly wolf down the chocolate. It wasn't long before the whole bar was gone and I had to refrain from laughing at her chocolate covered lips.

I bent forward to lick the chocolate from her lips and surprisingly-coming off from Bella's lips it didn't taste that bad.

"Edward, are we going to return to Isle Esme or are we going to stay with the rest of the family until they move?" Bella asked me. I wasn't sure myself to be honest.

The lone island would be fantastic to raise a child but the medical treatment would be a pain to receive in Rio. If we stayed with the family it would be nice but it wouldn't be private, we couldn't do anything and even though we did love them it just wasn't appropriate for a child.

"That's something we have to decide together love, but I want to know your opinion" I asked, she nodded, still smiling.

"Well even though I love our family, I wouldn't be able to get anything done. Any business, anything to do with my book I won't be able to concentrate- things would be more difficult for both of us. Everything would have to be moved, numbers changed…it's just too much. I know being on Isle Esme will make things a little difficult for medical reasons but I don't mind if we have to fly back and forth to…wherever. I just think that it would be much better for us and our baby" she finished with an adorable smile.

"I agree completely, if we stayed at Isle Esme it would be perfect for the both of us and the baby after he/she is born…the nearest place for us for medical treatment would be New Hampshire. If it's alright with you…we'll head back tomorrow evening but we'll say goodbye to the others before we leave. We'll tell the others that we've got some business in New York that needs us immediately. We'll fly over to New Hampshire instead and get everything sorted there before heading back to Isle Esme?" I asked, she nodded in agreement.

"Or we could head back to see the others in a few hours it's not too late. Plus I still need to see Angela and Katie. Once that's done we can head to New Hampshire?" she asked, I could see her begging in her eyes and who was I to deny her. I wanted to see our baby just as much as her.

"Of course, we'll head back so that you can lie down for an hour or so and then we'll head over to the house" Bella snuggled down as we headed to our hotel.

~*~*~

After a few hours we were back in Forks and were now driving up the long path to the house. We'd rented an airport from the hotel and drove back to say our goodbye's to the others.

We pulled up to the familiar big white house and quickly got out. I helped Bella out of the car and up the steps to the door. Bella and I both agreed that we wouldn't tell the family about Bella being pregnant. One reason being that we didn't want Esme or Rosalie getting upset about our baby. Two, we'd had a call from Eleazar earlier extending our information- as it turns out Bella's gift is to be able to have children and unless there is a problem with the birth of our first there should be no reason why we can't have more in the future. Both Bella and I were over the moon at this revelation, neither of us thought this could be possible and yet our dreams of being a family were coming true right before our eyes.

We would however invite them over to meet our baby once he or she was born. They were still our family after all.

I'd only knocked once on the door before it swung open. We were greeted by Carlisle and Esme and ushered inside.

The others swiftly made their way downstairs to greet us.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Much better actually" Bella said as she cuddled firmly into my side.

"Did you speak to Eleazar then?" Carlisle asked. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"We did, Eleazar believes that Bella has a small gift of being able to eat human food along with a few other human features that are yet to be discovered. Other than that we sadly have to be getting on…" I was sad to be leaving them so soon but it was necessary, I was excited to see our baby and to get back to our home.

"You have to go?" Alice asked sadly, I hated seeing my sister upset but somethings had to be done.

"Sorry sweetie, we have to. I got a call an hour ago and Edward and I are needed in New York but before we go I have to go and see Angela. You know we'd stay longer if we could but we'll come and visit once you're in the new house, we promise" the others nodded sadly.

Half an hour later we got up to say goodbye, it was approaching 7 and we still had yet to see Angela and Katie.

"We'll visit you soon we promise but it may be another year before we can" Bella said slightly sadly as she hugged Esme.

"Its okay sweetheart, we know you two have got your businesses and you're hardly able to do work here with this lot" Esme laughed.

We kissed and hugged everyone goodbye before pulling out of the drive and into the heart of Forks.

I'd asked Carlisle where Angela lived and it wasn't long before we pulled up into her driveway.

I quickly helped Bella out of the car and we walked up the steps, onto the porch and quickly rang the doorbell.

A few moments later Mr. Weber arrived at the door. His face displayed shock as he saw us at the door.

"Edward! What a surprise, come in, come in! What can I do you for?" he asked as we entered the house. Mrs. Weber soon joined us and ushered us into the living room.

"Mr. & Mrs. Weber I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Bella. Bella this is Mr. & Mrs. Weber- Angela parents obviously" Bella smiled and shook hands with the both of them as we sat down.

"We are sorry for calling at this late hour…" Mrs. Weber cut Bella off.

"Oh nonsense dear, anyone is welcome in this house as long as they behave" Bella and I laughed at Mrs. Weber's response.

"We were wondering if Angela is at home. We were going to come over and speak to you in the restaurant earlier but Bella wasn't feeling to well so we had to go back to the hotel. We're heading back home tonight and we needed to see Angela tonight" Both of them looked confused but nodded all the same.

"Of course I'll go get her" Mrs. Weber quickly went upstairs to grab Angela.

Moments later Angela came down the stairs. I could hear the shock in her thoughts at seeing me and Bella here in her house.

**BPOV:**

Edward introduced me to Angela and I could tell by the smile that Edward was trying to hide- that their thoughts must be amusing him immensely.

I knew what I wanted to find out about Angela and instead of beating around the bush I just asked.

"Angela I was wondering what your plans were, now that you've graduated…Edward told me how you two used to be English partners and that you were probably one of the very few girls who didn't try to flirt with him" I giggled as Edward scowled. Angela joined my laughter with a slight blush.

"Love!" Edward wined, causing us all to laugh. I petted his cheek in comfort before kissing his cheek to keep him happy.

"Probably, Edward could be nice when he wanted…." I couldn't contain my giggles at that. "Erm, well I applied to a few publishing houses to see if I could get an internship. If not then I'll just have to apply to a local collage" she said shrugging.

"Uh-huh, Edward mentioned that you were on the school paper…you wrote articles, correct?" she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes I wrote articles for about 3 years along with the photos" she said shyly.

"You're a photographer?" I asked. I could see a lot of potential in her more so than her essay let on.

"Amateur but yes"

After a few more questions, I nodded to Edward- he quickly excused himself to grab something from the car.

"Angela, I actually have an ulterior motive as to why I Edward and I are here tonight. I already knew you applied to a publishing house" Angela looked shocked along with her parents. Edward had just come back in a handed me the folder but I kept it out of Angela's view.

"That reason being, you applied to _my_ publishing house" Angela gasped as understanding flickered in her eyes.

"Oh my…you're _the_ Mrs. Cullen! Mrs. B. Cullen of Cullen Publishing house…Oh my God!" she squealed. I looked at Edward who was grinning away just as much as me.

"Oh…Oh…wow!" Mrs. Weber was speechless, just as much as her husband.

"Why I am here is because at the ceremony earlier my D.A called and informed me of your application and he was more than excited at your essay that he emailed it me immediately" I looked at Edward and he took over.

"Angela, Bella was thrilled at your essay that she begged for me to let her meet you in person and…" he paused to hand Angela the folder.

"Welcome to Cullen publishing house, Angela" I told her. Angela gasped before squealing loudly. Her parents hugged her and told her how proud they were.

"Oh god, thank you so, so much…" I could see tears in her eyes and I don't know what made me do it but I held my hands open for a hug.

"You are most welcome dear…now" I told her as she pulled back. "In that folder you will find your flight tickets for both your induction week and in case you have anyone joining you in New York" I winked at her as I said this and she blushed but nodded briefly.

"Um, yes my boyfriend Ben got an internship with a photography company there so he will be joining me in New York" I nodded quickly.

"Well as I said there is more than one ticket. Inside that folder there are your keys to your new apartment and…"

"Wait apartment?" Angela gasped, I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, New York is very expensive for apartments and I wouldn't want you to have to struggle with learning the new environment for both work and home along with having to go apartment hunting. So you along with my other two interns will be living in apartments about 5 minutes walk from my office. With that note inside that folder is also information on the different departments, staff members and rules." Angela nodded excitedly.

"Also there are a few pictures in there of what your apartment looks like. All the bills will be handled by myself so the only thing you and Ben have to worry about is food and clothing" Edward told her, she smiled appreciatively at us both.

"I can only say thank you, so much for this I promise I won't let you down" I smiled at Angela.

"What I don't understand is how you're able to just give away apartments and not expect payment?" Mr. Weber said.

"That's quite simple sir, Whilst Bella handles her companies I too have my own business ventures. I have a successful business in real estate and stock market teams along with a few hearty investments so this is nothing to me. Angela will be working for 3 years for my wife, in which case the job is very demanding and both Bella and I agreed that it would not be right to demand that the interns find a part time job to pay for the most basic of things. After the 3 years however Bella and I will sit down with our D.A and review all the work you have done and decide then wither to hire you permanently or to shift you over to another of our firms that might prospect you better in the long run" Mr. & Mrs. Weber both agreed at that and let out a sigh of relief that their little girl will have less to worry about financially thanks to us.

We chatted a bit longer informing Angela that both Edward and I would be with her for her first introduction week and to help her get settled in the company. We told her that we would visit every few months to see how she was doing, that plus New York wasn't far from New Hampshire and it gave us our cover for when we would have appointments.

Not too long later we said goodbye to the Weber's and headed over to Katie's house.

"Oh Edward, Bella, come in, come in!" Cindy said as we arrived at her house.

"Hello Cindy, I hope you don't mind us dropping by so late it's just that Bella wanted to make good on her promise to Katie before we left" Edward said as we sat down. Cindy smiled and called Katie down.

"Oh not to worry, this is very kind of you. Daniel left to go have a few drinks with some friends from work so it's nice to have a little company. How are you feeling dear?" Cindy asked me.

"A lot better, I think it might have been the prawns that didn't agree with me so much" I smiled sheepishly, Cindy nodded still smiling. Just then Katie came hopping down the stairs.

"Bella!" she squealed, I giggled as she hugged me "how are you feeling?" she asked, sitting on my arm rest.

"A lot better thank you. Katie, I need you to go grab your books for me" I told her tapping her knee. She squealed loudly and quickly ran up the stairs. Causing the remainder of us to laugh.

Soon Katie came back down the stairs with all 7 books in tow. I quickly signed each one along with a small personal message to the last 7th book.

After I'd finished I needed to know one more thing before we left.

"Katie, what's your middle name?" both Katie and Edward looked confused at my question.

"Yasmin-Lou?" she asked more of a question. I nodded and entered it in my blackberry.

"Um, why do you need to know that Bella?" Cindy asked. I smiled as we stood up and headed into the hall way.

"Well Katie gave me the idea I needed for my new book, I only thought it would be fair to name the main character after her" I said shrugging. Katie grinned widely and hugged me again whispering 'thank-you' over and over again.

I giggled and kissed her cheek as we said goodbye.

I waved goodbye as we drove off from the winter's house and to Port Angeles airport.

"You don't even need to have my gift to know how thrilled Katie was at the end" Edward chuckled. I nodded and smiled.

"It was only fair and to be honest that was the one thing I was struggling to come up with. Always the damn names I have the problems with" I muttered, Edward laughed in amusement. He always claimed that I over thought things but it was necessary. Once you're at the top of your game, it only takes the slightest error to knock you off.

"Well I thought you might like to know…" he said as we pulled up to the airport. The hotel already sent our bags over and would send someone to pick up the car.

"What?" I asked him.

Edward placed his hand over my stomach as we parked; he ran his thumb in soothing circles before leaning over to kiss me.

"I called the hospital and we have our first appointment at 10 tomorrow" he said grinning. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of us getting to see our baby tomorrow.

Before long we in the cosy confines of our jet once more and had taken off to the air.

I was snuggled with Edward on one of the sofas as we watched NCIS. A question had been bugging my mind since the car and I finally just had to ask.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he said, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I wanted to ask…"

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

* * *

**So...What did you guys think? A little short I know but i have to keep you guys interested some how, right? **

**Review please!**

**Lady Gem.**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Baby Boy or Girl?

**Hi guys,**

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I knew what i wanted for this chapter but i just kept having problem after problem with writting it out.**

**I wanted to mention that this Chapter is dedicated to my old Teacher Mr. Reeve- one of the BEST teachers in the world! LOL :D**

**The amount of reviews i got on the last chapter were overwhelming, i couldn't believe it. I hope that this chapter lives up to your standerds as much as the others do.**

**I again want to say a big thank you to some of you special people...**

**....MissCullenwannabe95....&....baybegrl0703....&....Seth Imprint....**

**All of your Reviews are fabulous and please be kind. I know it's been a while i just hope that this will tide you over until the next!**

**Anyway i'll let you get on with the chapter now....**

**xxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxx**

* * *

_(Recap)_

_I was snuggled with Edward on one of the sofas as we watched NCIS. A question had been bugging my mind since the car and I finally just had to ask._

_"Edward?"_

_"Hmm?" he said, as he ran his fingers through my hair._

_"I wanted to ask…"_

_"Yes?" he chuckled._

_"Do you want a boy or a girl?"_

* * *

Chapter 10

Baby...Boy or Girl?

**BPOV: **

I smiled at Edward's serene look on his face when I asked him. He hugged me close and nuzzled his face in my hair whilst rubbing his hand over my stomach. He sighed contentedly before answering.

"Bella love, I honestly don't mind; the only thing I wish for is that our baby is healthy, safe and of course, loved" I smiled at his answer because it was nothing short of my expectations.

"I had a feeling that you would say something like that, but really Edward you must have a preference of some sort?" I asked. As I did an image of Edward- holding a little baby in a pink blanket; watching as he stroked her cheek with his pinkie and a blissful smile across his face- crossed my mind.

"Bella if all goes well, like Eleazar said we will always be able to have more in the future and as far as I'm concerned marrying you; and now finding out about this baby was more than I could've ever dreamed about...so in my opinion it really doesn't matter because I'm getting the dream that I never dared myself to dream before" I felt my eyes tear up at his words. I knew how much this meant to him; as a human he took this aspect of life for granted then as a vampire he never thought this was possible and I loved the fact that I had given him the chance to be a father and let him find his happiness after all these years.

"...But if I had to choose for this time around, I would say I would like a baby girl" he grinned sheepishly and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes "forgive me for wanting daddy's little princess to be born first" I tried to keep from smiling but it was no use. I was just so happy, as was Edward, I could see it in his eyes and his face- he had the same look on his face that he had on the day of our wedding; bliss, pure and utter bliss.

"What about you love?" I smiled bashfully before looking him in the eyes.

"I...um, I want a little boy with your hair" I felt like blushing as I looked back down. I felt his fingers touch my chin, lifting my face to look back at him. He grinned widely before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Well I guess it won't be long before we find out...unless you want to wait till the end to find out the baby's gender?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Well we'll find out how far along I am and no I don't think I can wait plus I want us to be able to start decorating the nursery...before I start getting any bigger" I giggled, Edward chuckled and nodded.

We settled in for the rest of the flight to New Hampshire, Dillant-Hopkins Airport. Our appointment is for 10am at Cheshire Medical center. Our jet was due to land at 9:15am where a car would be waiting for us to take us to the hospital, it was roughly a 15 minute drive so we would be half an hour or so early but it doesn't matter.

After the hospital we would be heading back to Isle Esme for another 5 weeks before we would be flying to New York, waiting for Angela and my other intern's arrival.

We were told by Eleazar to say that this was not our first appointment because they would then request samples that I could not give. I was getting more and more excited as the hours went by, I knew Edward was excited as well but he spent the next 4 hours trying to keep me from bouncing around the whole jet. I just couldn't sit still. Julie just smiled as I bounced everywhere. I headed to the kitchen and back out into main room and sat in his lap mixing between eating, reading and watching T.V. before bouncing back up and getting something else. Then flicking between magazines and listening to music. It was just too hard to sit still with all this excitement surging through my body and I could clearly see that Edward was fighting very hard not to laugh as I more than likely resembled Alice right now.

We still had another hour left; after all my bouncing around I was a little sleepy so I snuggled into Edward's lap. His arms wrapped around me as he nuzzled my neck, I couldn't hold back the shudder from the feel of his breath gliding over my skin and his heavenly scent invading my senses that- had I been human- would've sent my heart into systematic overload with how fast it would beat. I let out a shuddery breath and felt Edward smirk against my neck, he knew exactly what he was doing to me and the cheater loved it.

He began placing kisses up and down my neck, across my jaw and up behind my ear where he began nipping before sucking on my special spot causing me to lose control of my actions; I whimpered and arched my neck back allowing him better access. Edward quickly stood up and with his vampiric speed; before I could blink we were in the bedroom. Edward quickly locked the door before setting me out on the bed and hovered over me.

His lips soon crashed down to mine; instigating an intensely passionate kiss. I felt Edward's hand creeping up my thigh, sweeping under my dress, creeping closer and closer. I pulled away from his lips, trying-uselessly- to calm my breathing before speaking.

"Mr. Cullen please do not start something that you do not intend to finish" Edward just smirked. I was ready to admit that my emotions were all over the place and testing a pregnant woman who's filled with lust was not the best thing for him to be doing.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish Mrs. Cullen? Because I have every intension to make you come as long and as hard as I can."I was stunned from the husky tone in his voice; there was no way to stop the shiver travelling through my body. I could see the lust in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

My mental thoughts were cut off as his lips crashed back down to my stunned ones. At the same time my panties were ripped from my body and we continued where we'd left off...

After our quickie in the bedroom we cleaned up quickly before taking our seats once more just before our jet was due to be landing. My dress was now in the bin which I was slightly disappointed but Edward promised to replace it for me as he too liked the dress. I had to admit that I enjoyed seeing Edward in suit much more than I probably should've. His suit was destroyed at my hands; I couldn't help but remember the growls that had erupted from him as I did, which of course was how my dress ended up destroyed.

Our activities were quickly flashing through my head and a little moan escaped my lips. Edward's head snapped up from next to me. We had landed all of 10 minutes ago and now we were in the back of the car on our way to Cheshire medical center.

Edward went to ask about why that embarrassing little moan escaped my lips but as he did he took a deep breath before his breathing stopped altogether. I watched as his eyes darkened to a deep darkened honey.

"Bella..." he growled. I whimpered slightly as he growled; he knew what that did to me...

...._and cue drenched panties. _

He pulled me closer to his body and he strategically placed his hand at the top of my thigh resting on the inside of my thigh just millimetres away from my drenched centre.

He leaned down to growl in my ear as his thumb began stroking small circles, inching closer and closer.

"I swear to god that as soon as we arrive back at Isle Esme...I am going to fuck you so hard you'll be dripping for days and I'll be there to lick it all up. I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that every animal and bird on our island will hear...possibly even our neighbours if I feel like it" I couldn't breathe. The delicious tone of his voice wrapped around me in a bubble of lust and passion.

"Breathe love" he whispered huskily. I let out a shuddering breath and looked up into his eyes. His eyes were pouring with lust, love and passion as he stared into my eyes; I couldn't look away and he used that opportunity to slip his hand closer until he was cupping me.

I whimpered loudly but turned my head into his shoulder to muffle it slightly. His thumb was strategically placed over my clit; he pressed down on it before rubbing circles and gently picking up speed.

I was panting loudly, Edward had put up the screen so that we were cut off from the driver and turned the music up to mask my whimpers.

"Oh god...Edward please!" I begged breathlessly. He smirked against my neck and slipped his fingers inside my panties. He growled lowly, I could feel the vibrations running through him causing me to moan gently.

"Fuck! You're so wet baby" he started circling faster "what do you need baby, tell me what you need" I was a mix of whimpers, moans and loud breathless breathing.

"Edward please, I need you but..." I broke off with a loud moan. My head flew back against the head rest as Edward's fingers thrusted inside of my core. I could feel that familiar tightening in my stomach- edward's fingers sped up and his thumb circled me faster and as soon he pressed down on my clit- that was it for me, I could feel the waves flooding my body; edward's lips crashed down to mine in order to stop me from screaming out loudly.

"Oh good god...Edward...Yes!" my words were slightly muffled but he heard all the same.

When the waves finally stopped I looked up to see Edward sucking his fingers. He looked at me, grinning before swooping in and capturing my lips with his.

I pulled back before we got more carried away. I flicked through my bag and pulled out a pair or royal blue laced panties. I quickly flicked off my jeans and old panties and switched them along with the trousers. I pulled out a folded white pencil skirt with a black print on the sides. I slipped on a pair of thigh length stockings before slipping on the skirt. I had a blue button up shirt and a white waist coat.

When I finished changing I noticed Edward's eyes were trained on me, I smirked and shook my head.

"Ah, ah, ah Edward" I scolded him. He gave me an innocent look and I raised my eyebrow. I leant forward and gave a chaste kiss.

"I'm all yours later once we see our little one" I smiled sweetly. He grinned and kissed me sweetly before pulling me closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist before leaning down to my stomach where he shocked the hell out of my and placed a kiss it. He rubbed soothing circles against my stomach; it felt wonderful so I relaxed back into the seat and ran my hands through his hair as his head sat in my lap.

"I can't wait to see you my little one. I already told you mother; I don't mind wither you're a boy or a girl; I'll love you just as much. You're our little miracle and either way you are going to be the most spoiled and loved little baby in the whole world...I love you my little one" he kissed my stomach once more. I could feel the tears in my eyes; he was going to make a wonderful father.

Sooner than we'd expected we pulled into the hospital. Edward opened the door for me and helped out of the car. I'd worn a pair of white kitten heels, I couldn't wear flats..._Alice would murder me..._but being pregnant, wither I was a vampire or not I wasn't going to risk wearing heels.

I felt the nerves swarm over me as we entered the hospital. Edward sensed my change in mood instantly; he hugged me as we exited the elevator.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he stroked my cheek.

"I don't know why...I know I shouldn't be but I am...I'm really nervous Edward. What if something's wrong? What if..." I didn't get to finish as Edward'slips crashed down on mine, shutting up my worries instantly.

When he pulled back he rested his forehead against mine and he smiled softly whilst still stroking my cheek.

"Love you have nothing to worry about and I am sure, please don't stress yourself over what if's. It's not going to be good for you or our baby. I love you so very much and our little one" he said softly. He kissed my lips once more and I sighed and relaxed even more into his arms.

"What did I ever do to deserve a wonderful man such as you" I mumbled into his chest. I felt his lips on my head.

"I think that should be the other way around love. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I am so glad that I have you" he whispered, I kissed his chest as I felt my eyes tear up.

Edward pulled back to look at me and frowned at the tears in my eyes.

"Love?" he asked worriedly, I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Happy tears Edward" I sniffed. He chuckled and kissed me once more before pulling me along with him through the doors to the Ob/Gyn department.

Edward pulled me with him to the front desk where a middle aged woman sat looking content. Edward cleared his throat to get the lady's attention. Neither I nor Edward missed the sound of her heart beat increasing as she took in the sight of Edward but she quickly spotted me and was polite to smile at us both but talked to me instead.

_Hmm, I like this woman already_.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" she asked and smiled gently.

"Hi, I...um have an appointment for 10. I'm Isabella Cullen" Edward stroked my back and I relaxed really quickly. I looked up at him and he smiled gently before placing a kiss on my forehead and grinned.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen, If you would just like to fill these in for me Dr. Reeve will be out in a moment, please feel free to take a seat" we smiled and Edward pulled us over to a pair of seats. There weren't very many people around at this time of morning but there was a lady and her husband that we sat next to and a few other women and men around the room.

I quickly filled in the paper work, and went to hand it in but Edward wouldn't let me. I rolled my eyes and giggled as he took it back to the lady at the receptionist.

"You two make such a cute couple" I turned and saw a lady and her husband smiling at me. They were both early 30's and were a very handsome couple.

"Thank you" that familiar velvety voice came from behind me. I giggled as Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. The lady and her husband chuckled at us.

"My name's Natasha, this is my husband John" she said as we shook hands.

"It's lovely to meet you. My name is Edward and this is my wife Bella" they smiled at us.

"It's so nice to see a young couple so in love" Natasha said sweetly and I giggled as Edward and John chuckled.

"Is this your first?" John asked. Edward and I nodded.

"Yes, you?" I asked and they both chuckled.

"No" john fished his wallet out of his pocket and opened it to show a picture of them with to little boys. "These are our boys Caleb who's 7 and Jack who's 12" they both smiled proudly.

"They're adorable" I squeaked. _Yes, I squeaked. Stupid hormones_. Edward and John chuckled as I gushed over the photos with Tasha.

"So how far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Tasha asked.

"I'm only a few weeks" Tasha smiled and laughed.

"It get's better as it goes on...I'm 4 months myself" she said pointing to her medium sized bump. _She's serious? _

"If you don't mind can I ask you something?" Tasha nodded.

"Erm...how long is it until you start showing?" I asked, Tasha nodded in understanding.

"usually 3 months is when you start getting the bump so it depends on what type of clothes you wear you can usually get away up to about 4 ½ months to about 5" I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Edward. He smiled and kissed my head.

"You look awfully relieved about that Bella" John said and I nodded sheepishly.

"It's just...only Bella's parents know. We haven't told mine because Bella didn't want to upset them" Edward said, smiling sadly at me.

"Upset them? Why would you two having a baby upset them?" Tasha asked.

"My sister-in-law can't have children and I didn't want her to get upset with the fact that I can and she can't. I don't want her to think that I'm rubbing it in her face" They smiled sadly at us but nodded understandingly.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you guys from, you don't sound like you're from here" John said. Edward and I laughed.

"We're not. Edward's from a small town in Washington state and I'm from Alaska but we have our businesses in New York, Chicago and L.A so we travel a lot" they looked confused.

"So why didn't you choose a hospital where you live then?" Tasha asked. Edward and I smiled sheepishly.

"We don't live in the states, we live off the cost of Brazil so..." I shrugged as Tasha and John's eyes widened in surprise.

We chatted for a little while when a nurse came around the corner.

"Isabella Cullen?" _Uh oh!_

I looked back at Edward as my name was called, we quickly said goodbye to Tasha and John and stood up and headed over to the nurse. She was very professional and didn't stare at Edward. _Thank the lord_.

"If you'd like to follow me please" the nurse turned and we followed her down the corridor. I looked up at Edward smiling slightly; he returned the smile as we stopped outside a room. This was it we were going to see our baby for the first time. I was nervous yet excited.

_Curse these damn hormones!_

**Okay, so how was it? Please let me know if this was up to standerds and if you enjoyed it....press that lil' green button and let me know.**

**Luv u!**

**xxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Our little one

**Hi guys,**

**Okay so here is the next update, i know these future chapters maybe shorter than what you guys have had so far but i hope that these will all be up to your standards!**

**So this one's a little sweetie i hope you guys enjoy and keep those reviews coming please!**

**xxxxx Lady Gem. xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 11

Our little one

**BPOV:**

The nurse opened the door and ushered us inside telling us to take a seat and that she would be back in a few minutes just to take some measurements. I sat down on the bed and Edward sat in the seat by the side. I gripped his hand tightly, I wasn't sure wither it was because I was nervous or excited or both.

The nurse came back in a few moments later with some scales and a measuring tape and what assumingly was my medical folder.

The nurse was polite enough and asked that I remove my shoes and any excess weight. I stepped onto the scales and the nurse made a quick note and asked me to place my arms out as she grabbed the measuring tape and again made notes. Once she was finished she handed me a paper gown and told me to get changed and the doctor would be in, in a few moments.

She excited the room and Edward jumped up to help me strip down to my underwear, I could've done it myself but I was shaking that much I don't think I would've been able to do it myself. I was left in my underwear before slipping on that retched paper gown. Edward lifted me up onto the bed; I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Sorry love, I can't really help it- I just feel like I can't do anything so I want to do _something_...does that even make sense?" he asked. He was so cute when he was confused. I giggled at him and cupped his cheek and brought him closer to place a kiss on his lips.

"Its okay baby and I do understand what you mean and to be honest I don't think I could've done the other things right then, I'm still shaking so thank you." He grinned, kissing me softly.

"Love, you never have to thank me for helping you, you are my wife and the mother of my child and I would do anything to keep you both safe and happy" he whispered. Leaning his forehead against mine he clasped our hands together, resting them over my stomach.

At that point there was a knock on the door and in walked my new doctor. She was a pretty woman; she had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The doctor was in her late 30's maybe early 40's and was around 5ft 6. She had a bright smile on her face when she walked in.

"Hello...Mrs. Cullen?" I nodded "My name's Dr. Holden and I'm guessing you would be Mr. Cullen?" she said looking at Edward. He smiled politely and nodded.

"Right then" she said as she sat down "I understand you're here for your first ultra sound" she asked. She seemed like a nice woman so I didn't want to scare her.

"Yes ma'am" I smiled, she patted my hand as she set up the ultra sound machine.

"I just have to ask you a few questions first, is that all right?" I nodded in confirmation.

"All right; Do you have any Idea how far along you are?" she asked as she flipped my folder open.

"We don't know exactly we were just told a few weeks" she nodded.

"It's alright the ultra sound should give us a more accurate date...you two don't have any idea?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Erm..." I felt like blushing as I dipped my head. Edward squeezed my hand gently before speaking.

"We just celebrated our first anniversary a few weeks ago so we don't have the most _accurate_ time either" Edward was trying hard not to grin but it wasn't that hidden. I glared at him playfully and he just chuckled.

"Well not to worry and belated congratulations" she was still smiling and continued on with the questions.

She asked about the few occasions of morning sickness, the weird cravings and according to Edward my _temperamental emotions. _Dr. Holden took notes and listened to everything we said and after a few calm words and comforting gestures from Edward I finally calmed down.

I'd been asked to lie down so that she could start. Edward stuck close to my opposite side and kept his hand entwined with mine. Dr. Holden parted the paper gown and placed the gel on the end of the wand. She warned me that it would be cold so I had to pretend to flinch when it touched my skin even though instead of being cold to me it was warm.

Rotating the wand over my stomach I looked up at the screen and watched as the fuzzy picture washed in and out before we heard a fast swashing beat. Edward and I both gasped at what we heard it was the baby's heart beat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I turned my head to look at Edward as I felt the tears form in my eyes. As I looked at Edward he grinned widely, his eyes shone with unshedable happy tears. He cupped my face gently in his palm as I felt the tears in my eyes finally give way. He wiped them away as quickly as they fell and kissed my lips chastely.

Dr. Holden smiled at us as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head as I rested it on his shoulder. We were both beaming with happiness.

That was our little one we could hear, that was our little one that was growing safely inside me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Well as you can hear, that's your baby's heartbeat and if you give me a second..." she broke off as she pressed the wand a little firmer into my stomach and turned it a few degrees before a little white blob appeared on the screen.

"...and there is your baby" Dr. Holden turned the screen so that we could see our baby better. Our baby was no bigger than the size of a grape but my love for my little one was already so much bigger.

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks at the sight of my baby. _So tiny..._

"Would you like me to print some pictures?" I was nodding as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Yes please" I heard Edward say.

"Of course and I'll give you two a few minutes" she smiled as she quickly cleaned up and left us in the room. I couldn't stop staring at the screen.

"Love?" I turned away from the screen to see Edward watching me but with the most content look on his beautiful face.

He reached out and wiped my tears before crashing his lips to mine. I felt the happiness and love pour through him and into me from that kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled brightly.

"Oh Bella" he whispered hugging me tightly to him. I didn't know when he had done it but at some point Edward had cleaned off the goo that was on my stomach.

"It's so much more real now" I whispered into his chest. He tightened his grip on me and hugged me closer.

"I know love, I know...let's get you out of this thing. I don't know about you but this gown is really annoying me" I giggled at his annoyed expression.

I pulled back and lifted my arms above my head as he all but ripped the hideous gown from me. In the matter of a few seconds I was dressed back into my shirt, waist coat and skirt.

Edward pulled me on to his lap as we sat waiting in the chair for Dr. Holden to come back in.

Edward held me close rubbing gentle circles on my stomach; I sighed softly and sank even further into his embrace. Before I could relax properly Dr. Holden came back in with a folder and some papers inside along with the photos.

"Here you go Isabella, I've put 4 copies of the ultra sound inside this folder along with some leaflets and a small booklet which should help with diet guides and other bits and bobs that might be useful to you. I've also written out a prescription for your prenatal tablets- there should be enough for the next 3 months and it is very important that you take them" Dr. Holden asked if we had any more questions for her or if there were any future problems then to call her immediately.

We said our goodbyes and headed to the reception to book our next appointment. We booked our next appointment for the 30th of July which would put me at 12 weeks.

We left the clinic in an awe like state and even though today was such an exciting day- I missed Isle Esme, I missed our home and just wished we would be home soon.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief as I jumped down on my bed.

_Home at last._

I felt the bed dip behind me and turned around to see Edward watching me with a slight smile.

"What?" I asked him, conscious of his gaze.

"Nothing" he said as he stroked my hair "I just love how your glowing" I smiled up at him and he welcomed me into his arms.

_Now this is home. Don't mind if I do._

I snuggled into his chest and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I kicked my shoes and waist coat off as soon as I slipped through the door.

We spent most of the car drive and the flight home talking about our little one. We'd sent a copy of the ultra sound with a small letter off to Carmen and Eleazar's. Edward had sneakily brought a baby photo album when we stopped off to refuel in Georgia- lucky for us the sun had already set when we landed. I couldn't be mad at him for buying it because it was so sweet. He placed a copy of the ultra sound in the album and he said the other two were for the house; One for his office and the other for our room.

I was a little sleepy after our day- Eleazar had mentioned at the beginning that it was possible that I would get some of my human features back when I was pregnant but so far I was pretty lucky.

Edward could tell I was tired and began humming a sweet tune and it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep dreaming about us and our little one.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Let me know because I'm hoping to get a full chapter out maybe Thursday or next Tuesday as next Wednesday is my birthday so i really want to get that next chapter out before then.**

**Reviews are all welcomed!**

**xxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 2 months gone 8 to go Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights to the magnificent story belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hi guys, **

**I know it's been a while since i updated but i don't know what happened. i had it all planned out and then..._nothing_! I couldn't get the wording right everything came out wrong but I've finally sorted it now so i hope that Part 1 will be enough to tide you guys over until i can get Part 2 out.**

**I want to say a big thank you to _Everyone_ that reviewed the last chapter but a special thanks goes to...**

**b4bystar...Morbidprincess666...baybegrl0703!**

**I loved you guys' comments and I want to say a big thank you to those of you who wished me happy birthday - (June 2nd)**

**It was such an awesome birthday! My mum brought me a life-size cut out of Edward. My BFFL brought me the Cullen's necklace and charm set and my other BFF brought me the cutest teddy that says 'I'm a twilight addict - Team Edward'**

**So yeah it was an awsome day!**

**Anyways I hope this tides you over until the next part...please note I tried really hard with this chapter so i hope it's not a let down: LEMON ALERT!**

**xxxxx****

* * *

**

Chapter 12

2 months gone. 8 to go. Pt. 1

**BPOV:**

My eyes flickered open as the bright morning sun peeked through the curtains. I groaned at the harshness of the bright light as my eyes were still adjusting after having several hours of peaceful sweet dreams in darkness.

"Bella?" Edward's voice floated over to me. I groaned again rolling away from the brightness and smacked straight into Edward's chest. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms protectivley around me cuddling me into his chest hiding me from the brightness of the morning.

"Good morning love" kissing my forehead and brushing his hands through my curly locks.

"Mhmmm" I nodded snuggling my head into the crook of his delectable neck. I placed a soft kiss there and felt him shudder. If I wasn't so content I would've giggled at his reaction.

"Are you still tired?" I nodded into his neck and he chuckled whilst running his hand up and down my back. It was enough to send me back to sleep.

_Hours later…_

I felt myself wakening from my slumber once more. The birds were chirping and I could hear the waves crashing metres away from the house the sun was shinning brightly in the usual clear blue sky. I let out a soft sigh as I opened my eyes. I looked to see that I was draped across Edward's chest; his skin a few degrees cooler than mine, making it a very comfy position for me along with the cooling fan blades spinning above.

I stretched my body out from the need to start moving and a yawn released before I could stop it. I felt rather than heard Edward's chuckle as the vibrations from his laugh passed through me.

"Good afternoon to you too" he laughed. I looked up to see him watching me with a contented smile on his face.

"Good…wait _afternoon?_ Edward why didn't you wake me earlier? I wanted to start my new book today" I whined. I flicked up the blanket and rushed to get up when I was hit with a spell of dizziness.

"Whoa, easy there Bella" he sat up grabbing on to my waist and pulled me back down to the bed with him.

"Bella sweetheart slow down, you need to take it easy. I know you want to start your next book but remember stressing yourself out over it is not good for you or the baby" he said softly.

Closing my eyes I let myself relax next to him, taking a few breaths and letting the dizziness pass.

When opening my eyes, Edward was watching me carefully.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" I nodded, smiling at him as the dizzy spell passed.

"Okay well first things first are you hungry?" he asked. I giggled and nodded.

"A little…peach yogurt sounds good right now and some strawberries, please?" I gave him a little pout. He kissed me gently before getting up to get me my breakfast…well brunch.

He didn't bother with putting on a shirt- thank god- he just got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Edward?" I heard his footsteps back up and he popped his head around the door.

"Yes love?" he asked. I sat up in bed and looked at him hopefully.

"Can I have some mango as well?" I asked sweetly. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Oh and some passion fruit too! Maybe some grapes and grapefruit…yeah, no pineapple though too sour" I heard him laugh as he walked downstairs.

"Yes love" he was still laughing as he trotted down the stairs. I heard him start whistling. Smiling, hearing him whistling reminded me of what the others had said about Edward changing since my arrival.

I knew that Edward was never going to let me go into our office just yet so I knew the laptop would be my only option for the day. I got out of bed and changed into my nightie instead. I chose my silk nightie from my closet and slipped out of my clothing. The nightie was pale blue and floor length with a slit that went up to mid thigh. It had a lace rim for my bust it was beautiful and felt wonderful against my skin. Looking in the mirror I could see the small baby bump pressing against the silk gown. A lot of my clothes now were too snug so I had to change sizes but it didn't bother me apart from when I had to go out in public.

Running my hands softly over the little bump I still couldn't believe that soon I would be giving birth to our little one or as Edward insists our little girl. Edward was adimant that Daddy's little princess would be born first, I did however, wonder what he or she would look like when they were born. I wanted us to have a little boy first but something inside of me told me it was going to be a little girl, I just didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction of being right just yet.

I jumped slightly as Edward arms wrapped around my own, he rested his head on my shoulder as he placed his hand under my bump and at the top of my bump as he ran soothing circles on my stomach.

I hummed gently as he did; it was a lovely feeling and relaxing. Edward placed a kiss on my jaw and worked his way down my neck to my shoulder.

"Come on let's get you two back to bed and get you fed" he said before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me over to the bed.

He placed me gently into the bed and propped me up against the headboard, slipping a cushy pillow in behind me and pulled the silk sheet over my legs before spinning around to grab the tray of food and brought it back over and placed it on my lap.

He hopped onto the bed next to me; grabbing the fork he speared a slice of mango and held it up to my lips; opening my mouth to accept the juicy fruit from him; Wrapping my lips around the fruit and the fork and pulled back gliding the fruit off of the forks tongs and capturing the fruit in my mouth and releasing the fork with a flick of my tongue. Biting into the juicy fruit- Edward watched every single movement of my lips and watched as I swallowed leaving the sweet, delicious taste of mango on my tongue, my taste buds lapping at the remaining taste.

Repeating this process with the rest of the fruit on the plate and again with the yogurt; I never imagined something so simple could be so sensual. Edward saved one last strawberry for the end. Shifting the tray from my lap; placing it on the side table before casting his gaze back to mine. Even with the cool fan spinning around above us nothing could cool down the fire that had sparked in my body and apparently Edward's too.

Edward raised the strawberry up to my lips with his fingers but before allowing me to eat it he dragged it slowly around my lips. I let my tongue slip out and lick the fruit watching as his eyes grew darker and darker but never removing his gaze from me. I brought the fruit into my mouth and slowly bit down but what I didn't account for would be the juice of the fruit escaping my tongue and running down my lips to my chin. I watched as Edward's gazed followed the droplets of juice as they ran down my chin to my neck, dripping over my collarbone and slowly creeping down to my chest. Before I could blink Edward had chucked the remaining piece into the tray and had pulled me down so that I was lying beneath him as he hovered above.

He dipped his head down and ran his tongue under my nightie catching the droplets of juice with his tongue just as they hit the tops of my breasts. He ran his tongue up my body following the trail of juice. His tongue lapping at the trail leaving sparks of heat resting on my skin.

His mouth, nipping at my jaw and moving upwards towards my lips. His gaze rested on mine before he captured my lips with his in a sensual kiss. When we pulled back for un-necessary breath, I couldn't resist moaning at the delicious taste in my mouth right now, a mix of strawberries and Edward. _Heavenly._

_2 weeks later…_

_At last!_

I thought, I was finally half way through writing my new book. Edward finally let me get out of bed so I could start on my work but he made me promise that the moment I got stressed out I would stop which I did, I kept my promise…_mostly_. The only difference is now I'm frustrated and not because I'm having problems getting my over active imagination to work, oh no! I was _sexually _frustrated!

I guess that's what you get when you've been so busy typing at all hours of the morning and when you finally stop you're too tired to do anything else because you're pregnant! _Sigh_…it's been 17 long days since Edward and I made love and I missed him terribly. He's been so busy with work lately he's just started a new group of investments and so far the corporation have done nothing but let him down. He's been trying so hard not to get angry or to shout especially when i'm near and he speaks to them on the phone. I just wish that there was something I could do to help him relax but I haven't had the chance.

I'm now approaching my 10 weeks stage and it seems like only last week that I brought some new clothes and now I need more. The cleaning crew will be hear tomorrow to clean and restock the place, we gave them an even bigger list of food as with my hormones kicking in full force my cravings for food have gone mad. Edward tries so hard not to be disgusted by what I eat but I still know. So whilst the cleaners are here tomorrow Edward and I were going to the mainland to get some maternity clothes and some bigger _normal_clothes. We thought that whilst we were there we could have a look at getting some baby things, just small little items and then when we were in New York we could order the bigger items to be shipped for our little one. We finally decided which room we wanted for the nursery a few days ago- _it made sense to choose the room next to us. _We'd also begun decorating the baby's room, obviously because we didn't know what we were having it caused a little argument over what colour to paint the room.

_Mostly me._

We'd finally settled on a midnight blue colour as it could be used for a boy and a girl rather than a plain colour like white or yellow. Along with that the tops of the walls were covered with white stars and a crescent moon and to match Edward had brought back some beautiful white curtains with a midnight blue trim for the big windows in the room. When we hadn't been to busy we'd been looking at some of the stores online that stole baby items, there was so much to buy, the items were so cute and beautiful too and obviously money was no object. We knew the store we were both desperate to go to, we couldn't wait. Edward had also brought out the photo album with the first scan picture in, he thought it would be nice to write notes in about the different stages so that when our baby was older he or she could look back on all of these. Our baby would have everything that neither Edward or I never had, our baby would be loved but we would teach him or her to be independant as well. It wasn't like we weren't going to be around, of course we were but we were thinking for when he or she grew up and they wanted to go traveling or they fell in love with someone themselves. Edward wasn't too keen on thinking about his baby girl growing up and liking boys just yet. _I actually dread the day our daughter brings someone home to meet us, Edward will more than likely want to kill the poor boy at first glance._

Although we had along time before that came yet, for now New York and New Hampshire were our main focus, I was desperate for new clothes! I had a frantic need to shop and soon.

_Alice would be crying with joy if she could hear me now._

Saddened at the thought of our family right now, I quickly switched back to the task at hand. I was currently seated in the living room on one of the big leather couches continuing with my story, and like I said before, right now I was _frustrated_ and I was writing a sex scene for god sake! It really wasn't helping taking my mind off of my current frustration.

…_Yasmin, my beautiful girl, so helpless, so beautiful, so sexy. Watching her trying to fight against the cuffs above her head as her body writhed with pleasure from my touch.__Her body shook with tremors of her approaching orgasm. Her body flushed with colour, her nipples pert and pink. Her lower lips dripping with her juices as my fingers move in and out of her luscious pussy. __Her breathing hitched as my thumb flicked her clit, releasing a loud moan from my girl. _

"_Oh god, Masen…please, I need…I need…" her failure to speak clearly filled me with pride. The fact that I could reduce this beautiful woman to a passionate mess was unbelievable._

"_What do you need hmm? Tell me and you'll have it love" I whispered in her ear as my fingers slowed. She whimpered in protest. _

"_No! Don't stop, please. I need you, you, I need you!" I couldn't contain the moan that slipped out at her words. _

"_Soon my love, soon" I promised before plunging my fingers back into her moist heat. Her body shook harder as my ministrations on her beautiful pussy continued. I wanted to feel her leak freely against my hand I wanted her to come to show her that only I could play her body like the beautiful instrument it is. Only I could make her feel like this. Her body was mine and mine alone and she was mine.__The need to prove to her that she was mine just as much as I was hers was over powering. I growled lowly in her ear hearing her whimper in pleasure, my fingers increasing in speed bringing her the pleasure her body needs and deserved.__Her whimpers grew louder as I crooked my fingers in a 'come hither' motion inside her soft, supple pussy- reaching for that special spot that I knew would have her falling apart in a matter of seconds._

_Her body arched completely away from the bed, her restraints the only things keeping her there as her body shook and froze from the pleasure of her oncoming orgasm. I felt her walls clamp down hard against my fingers as he juices began flowing freely from her lower lips. I removed my fingers from her weeping core, inhaling her beautiful aroma that now flooded my room. The need to taste her familiar juices over powered me. Raising my fingers to mouth I merticiously licked away every last remainder of her delicious nectar, I'd never tasted anyone as so yummy in my life but just like always with my beautiful girl it was never enough. I watched as her body began lowering and relaxing against the bed, her breathing still unsteady but that content, blissful look across her face was enough to go by._

_I know that I am far from done with her yet, I desperately needed to taste her again. I lower myself until I'm directly in line with her womanhood, and I could barley contain my gasp, her sweet, sweet nectar still flowing fresh from her hot core. Her lower lips still pink and flushed just like the rest of her, catching a whiff of her beautiful scent I let out a low moan. I heard her sharp inhale and look up to see her eyes flickering open revealing to me those beautiful, piercing emerald green eyes. Her lashes fluttered against her skin as the sight before her registers, her eyes quickly grow darker as lust and desire spin through them. She let's out a sweet whimper as she realises what I intend to do. _

_Refusing to take my eyes away from hers, my lips part slowly, allowing my tongue to slip out as I lean forward ready to sweep my tongue up her little lips to lick her clean of her female juices. I inhail once more groaning at her smell, so close. I lick my lips in anticipation of what awaited me before... _

I gasped as Edward's arms suddenly wrapped around me. I hadn't heard him enter the room, my breathing was uncontrollable, both from shock and my current state of arousal.

"Edward! You scared me." I tried to sound upset but in my situation it was impossible.

"Hmm I very sorry for scaring you love I thought you realised I was here…although I can see your mind was elsewhere…" his eyes drifted over to my computer screen. It was then I noticed his eyes were much darker than this morning. Edward had only recently fed so I knew that the darkness in his eyes had nothing to do with him being thirsty.

Edward swiftly sat down behind me and pulled me against his chest and placed his hand on the very tops of my thigh, his thumb slipped under the silky fabric of my nightie. He started rubbing circles so high on my thigh, so close to where my lacy panties covered my drenched core, I felt my breath hitch from the sensation of his soft, cool fingers gliding, slowly, up and down my skin. I was paying so much attention to where Edward's hand was currently located that I hadn't noticed when he slid the laptop away from me until he placed a kiss on my neck and wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"I can defiantly see why you didn't notice my arrival, your mind really was occupied." he whispered in my ear. What didn't escape my notice, however, was how husky his voice had become.

As I tried to come up with a witty answer to answer back with I was severely distracted when Edward's had slid from my thigh, slowly, moving up and under the thin fabric of my panties, to cup my over-heated, drenched core. I gasped in shock before releasing an embarrassingly loud moan. My head dropped back against Edward's shoulder as he swept his lips passionately against my neck. I shuddered against him as his long talented fingers began circling my pussy- he felt so good and so nice, feeling him touch me like this again. No matter how long or short it had been since we'd last been together i'd still missed how he made me feel when we were together, feeling him touch me right where I needed him to be was indescribable. To anyone else 17 days without sex from their husband may not seem long but to us it was because, god, did he make me feel good.

_Oh god, that's so good!_

"Mmm you're so wet, tell me...when you're writing this scene was it reminding you of last October where I tied you to the bed, where I spanked you, where I licked your pussy clean, where I _fucked_ you into oblivion?"

_Shit. Shit, oh holy shit…dirty talking Edward's back and god has he been missed._

I bit my lip as the memories of that hauntingly beautiful night flickered through my head. Last October had been so bad for us but also so good. Bad, because that was the first time Edward and I had ever really been apart. I was in Chicago dealing with my publisher and Edward was in L.A. I'd been called to Chicago as my 7th book was about to be released in 2 weeks and there had been a few problems. My books had finally been printed and the cover- _sorry the RE-done cover_- was added and my book was finally finished. Word had leaked to the press that 'Marie Masen' was in town due to her new book and that's when things were thrown into chaos. The media were everywhere around the building, trying to finally capture a photo of me but luckily they were unsuccessful, however arguments were created when one of the board members told Jonathon to just 'out' me to the public and get on with it. I was furious, I had him called down and threatened him there and then, that if he or anyone else ever leaked me to the press I would sue their asses and destroy their company. They turned as pale as me and promised that no such thing would happen. During this time as my stay had been extended, Edward had flown to L.A for me to set up the final piece of the contract with Mead CO. _3 WEEKS_ we were apart, it was horrible! So you can Imagine that when we were finally back home together how pleasurable that night had been for us both. Just remembering that glorious night, alone, sent a new wave a moisture.

I was surprised he made the connection so fast but then again this was _Edward_. I could sub-consciously connect my chapters to memories of Edward and me and yet he would notice the connection before I'd even realised that I'd done it in the first place.

He hummed as he finger slipped between my lower lips. He could read my eyes like a book so he knew that it was a 'yes' to his question.

Edward chuckled darkly as he ran his finger up and down my slit then suddenly he stopped only to flick my clit, causing me to arch against him in a matter of nano-seconds. It felt like all the heat from my body had rushed southwards, his little electric touches giving me so much pleasure. I gasped each time his skill-full fingers flicked it; causing me to arch higher and higher every time. He kept the rhythm of gently rubbing my clit, moving his fingers softly between my lower lips before coming back up to flick at my clit again. My body was so tightly wound, my whimpers got louder and louder the longer he continued his little game.

His other hand that, until now, had been wrapped around my waist, resting against my stomach, had now begun drifting upwards; running his fingers so lightly it was the gentlest caress of my skin, his fingers drifting higher and higher up my body but keeping its gentle touch. They wound their way up and over my ribs, skimming them gently until he reached his goal. _My breast._

He cupped my right breast gently placing the weight of it in his hand. Edward had practically fallen in love with my breasts since I'd been pregnant. In these past few weeks they'd grown two sizes, before i'd fallen pregnant I was really rather small, heck I'd seen 15 year olds with more of a chest than me. But now I loved them, they could actually be called breasts and the best bit was they were going to get bigger and bigger still, I hoped that even after my pregnancy that I didn't lose them.

His hand gently kneaded my breast, the feeling was beyond magnificent. His thumb worked its way over to my nipple where he casually flicked it. The sensation was that of hundreds of electrical sparks rushing there way down my body to my core making my torturous pleasure that more torturous.

"Tell me love does Masen ever do _this?_" he whispered in my ear before his torturous fingers pinched my clit making me scream rather loudly as I felt that familiar curl in my stomach. My breathing was uncontrolable, i was practically panting from the wondrous torture this man was giving me.

"Or does he prefer doing _this?_" my body arched away from his. I moaned as two of his fingers plunged inside of my aching pussy. I gasped, thrusting my hips upwards to match the pace of his fingers as they moved rapidly in and out. My body arched higher and higher as I felt my orgasm approach quickly.

"You're so _wet!_" he cooed. "God, you make me so hard, reading you dirty fantasies, breathing in your delicious scent; your pussy begging to be filled" his dirty words so different from his usual eloquent self, yet his words sent me closer and closer, spiralling out of control.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? How your body sings to me? Your body knows that I am the _only_ person who can make you feel like this" I moaned loudly, hearing how possessive he was becoming. To most people that would be a turn off but when it's Edward…

_It screams sexy!_

"You know that don't you? Only I can do this to you, can't I?" he asked. Plunging his fingers even deeper into me, I screamed as his thumb flicked away at my clit; his thumb and forefinger of his right hand pinching and twisting my nipple.

"Oh _Edward!_Yes, yes, only you…Oh, I'm going to…I need to..." I broke off, feeling the waves threatening to over take me any second.

"Yes" he hissed "That's it, come for me love. _Now!" _his growl sent me spiralling out of control; his name falling from my lips as I was pushed over the edge, waves and waves of pleasure surrounding me in a pleasurable abyss, waves after wave of pleasure surrounded and drowned me. When I surfaced again I realised that I was no longer in the living room, above me was the white canopy that surrounded our bed. I was distracted as I heard a _whoosh _that sounded like fabric tearing, I looked up as Edward's scent flooded my senses. I felt my eyes darken as I took in him in his naked glory, he crawled up the bed and hovered above me. I parted my legs allowing him to align with me, he placed a gentle kiss against my lips then quickly dipped his head and placed a kiss against my stomach, his gaze rested on mine as he thrusted his huge, delicious cock into my awaiting pussy.

We rocked together, never wanting it to end, the moment I felt myself ready to come Edward slowed down prolonging both of our pleasure, but before long I couldn't take much more my cries getting louder and louder; this time he didn't slow down. We came together shouting for each other as the waves of our climax rolled over us. Edward held me close to him in our after math, no words needed to be said as we stared into each others eyes. Our emotions reflected back on each other, blissful would be the words used to describe us both right now and that is what we both hoped it would remain...

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW OF PART 2:**

_"What do you mean were getting new neighbours Alice? we live on an Island for god sake!" I laughed at the ridicilousness that was our sister Alice. I laid my head down against Edward's shoulder as he tapped away on his laptop next to me, whilst I talked to our sister on the phone._

_"I know that silly, I meant the Island next to yours" her chipper voice ran through the speaker. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. We knew it wouldn't be long before someone brought one of the new Islands built 150 miles away from ours. Edward and I bribed the company to build the new Islands at least 250km away from us._

_"Oh, okay so who brought the Island?" I asked, I was confused as to why it was so important but I guess I was about to find out._

_"WE DID!" she squealed. I felt my eyes widen, and I turned to look at Edward. He looked as horrified as I did. He quickly took the phone that had slipped from my grip._

_"Alice, what do you mean by 'we'?" Edward held onto my hand as he asked, we both feared the answer that Alice was about to give us. If she meant what we both thought she meant we would have to leave Isle Esme, Immediately._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay you guys, that was the little sneak preview into Part 2 - to entice you to come back and possibly review if your feeling really kind.**

**So what did you guys think? Be honest please! **

**xxxx luv you. X**


	13. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N- PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!**

**Hello to all my readers. This is just a quick note to explain why I won't be updating just yet because of two reasons.**

**Firstly, What on earth happened? I got 9 reviews, 9! That's the lowest I've ever had. Will someone please email me or something to let me know what I did wrong with that last chapter to earn so little reviews?**

**I'm heartbroken, the only thing that has kept me happy was reading the lovely comments of the few readers who did bother to review like b4bystar. I loved your review and wanted to say thank you very much, it was witty, lovely and just made me smile reading it along with a few others. **

**Secondly, I won't be updating for possibly another 2-4 weeks as I will be spending this time updating both Reunited and My Sweet werewolf as they have both been long overdue.**

**Thank you to my loyal readers and please feel free to take a look at my other stories. **

**xxxxx Lady Gemini xxxxx **


	14. Chapter 13 The calm before the storm

**Hi Readers,**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but that's because i'm finally back in school and on the mend...after a year mind you but hey I can't complain!**

**This is very short but I hope it will do until the next one.**

**xxx Lady Gemini xxx**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Calm before the Storm

I sat at my vanity brushing my hair peacefully as I watched the sun rise. I loved watching the sun rise, the strange cross of colours created in the sky...how could you not love watching it. It was then a bright gleam caught my eye and a blissful smile came across my face as I realised the sun had caught the diamonds and Emerald stones of my ring. I couldn't resist fingering my ring happily as I thought back to my wedding day. It was very amusing to Edward and I, as we realised later on that we both had thought of the same inscription put inside our rings. Edward's had -_You have my love, my body and Soul, my Edward- love forever your Bella. _Mine had - _You have my love, my body and Soul, my Bella. _It was delightfully sweet and funny about how much we thought alike. I sighed thinking about that beautiful day a year ago, _so much has changed since then._

I got up and quickly slipped on my grey pencil dress. We were leaving early to get to New York in time for our new interns. I hadn't slept well the previous night, i was to nervous and Edward could tell; i was scared that someone would see my baby bump before we were ready to tell anyone. We'd been thinking about what we were going to do when i reached 7 months as i would no longer be able to fly which caused a few problems. We decided that when i reached 4 months we were going to move and live in New Hampshire. During the week we'd been house hunting on the internet, trying to find a peaceful quiet place far enough away from the city but not far enough that it would take hours to get back into the town. After 56 hours of searching we'd finally found the perfect place. North-East of Surry Mountain Lake we'd found a beautiful old mansion that had been on the market for over 12 years as the owners had moved to Europe. The previous owners had the place renovated before they left and they had hired staff to keep the place in good shape until it was sold.

The house looked beautiful it was very similar to the white paridise we were in now only bigger. It had similar features to the house in Forks; the house had three floors, the first floor was all open planned and around the back there was a huge porch that wrapped around the house leading to a large outdoor pool and jacuzzi. The porch over looked the 200 acre land that was now ours. In total the house had 11 bedrooms, 2 upstairs and 7 on the second floor and 2 basement conversion rooms. There was 13 bathrooms, 1 large room on the second floor that we were going to convert into a beautiful office for Edward and myself, the kitchen however was my pride and joy. Edward and I had both learned to cook as with my pregnancy, eating had become a necesity again for me so that was the first reason why i loved the kitchen. The second reason was that as our baby grows up they would still eat human food so nothing would be wasted from our skills but evidently i was a better cook. Don't get me wrong Edward was a much better cook than i'd seen from other humans but he was no where near as good as me. The only thing our house now needed was furniture for the living room, bedrooms and the nursery next door to our room.

The asking price for the house was $6.4 million dollars, Edward didn't even flinch before he was on the phone to the estate agent and eagerly gave the estate agent his card details. The previous owners had been in touch the other day and thanked us for buying their house. They were thrilled that it was finally sold and were incredibly surprised when they heard how young we were, it amused both Edward and myself immensly.

We had spent the past two days buying furniture we liked off of the internet; we'd held onto the staff for now as we wouldn't be moving in for another 5-6 weeks. We'd sent them the plans of what was being delivered and where we wanted it. The staff we lovely and promised everything would be set up and ready for us apart from the baby's room, we wanted to do that ourselves.

The plan for New York was that we'd spend the first few hours Monday - Wednesday getting the interns settled, then the afternoons were ours. We were then going to hit all the baby stores in a 20 mile radius of our apartment and office. For once even Edward was excited about shopping and when I asked him why, he told me that he was happy to be shopping for our child that he felt like he was finaly doing some of the work, he felt like a dad. Of course when he finished telling me that I burst out into tears. _Damn hormones!_

Edward was currently loading up the yact with our luggage whilst arranging for Steven to come and pick us up from the airport when we land. We knew that nither of us would be bothered with driving when we landed in New York, I would be too nervous and Edward would be too busy trying to calm me down. I knew Edward would be back in a few seconds so I quickly slipped on my Jimmy Choo Asher heels; I'm not usually into fashion but I really couldn't resist buying these when I saw them. I slipped on a small waist belt to match and slipped on my cropped black blazer with a pair of pearl earings and matching necklace. Just as I'd finished getting ready Edward was ready and waiting for me, I grabbed my handbag and slipped my hand in Edward's outstretched hand before he pulled me through and out of the house.

He swung me up in his arms and transfered me onto the Yacht before running back to lock the gates. Within seconds he was standing next to me and quickly started the engine and pulled away from our dock.

The sun was just beggining to rise in New York as our jet quickly decended and taxied on to the runway. Edward helped me down the stairs and into our awaiting car before checking that Steven had all of our lugage. It was around 8 am when we pulled up to the office, Edward had texted Oshay to inform him of our arrival. The streets and lanes were busy with hundreds of people, taxi's and cars as people were starting to make their daily journey to work. Steven opened the door and Edward quickly stepped out before turning to help me out of the car. The sun wasn't making an apperance to New York today so it was relativly easy for us; with Edward's help I'd gotten out of the car and we quickly said goodbye to Steven who would be taking our luggage to our appartment before heading home for the day.

Looking up at the beautiful white building that stood in front of me, it was really hard to believe sometimes that this was my building or my company. Edward's smile stopped me from reminising any further, I rolled my eyes at him causing him to chuckle. He held his arm out to me and I quickly slipped my arm in his as we walked through the revolving door of Cullen Publishing house.

As we walked into the loby a familiar voice reached my ears; Edward and I followed the sound of the familiar voice and our gaze landed on the very man we were looking for. There at the reception desk stood Oshay looking slightly ruffled but still elegant in his black suit. He was pacing up and down the desk as we caught the last few sentences of his nervous rambalings.

"God I hope they had a good flight...gah! they should be hear any minute. What if they don't like the new offices, or the new publishings..." His heart rate was soaring through the roof. The receptionist, too was slightly nervous but she was calmer than Oshay and was trying to calm him down, but she didn't seem to be successful.

"Mr. Mcdonald, please, I'm sure that Mrs. Cullen will love everything you've done for her." I decided to make our entrance known.

"I'm sure I will Trisha, I'm always excited to see the new improvements made to the company." Their joint gasps of surprise made it slighty difficult to avoid smiling.

"Mrs Cullen!" You couldn't miss the shock and for some reason awe in their voice. I smiled at them both as they regained their composuer and made their way over to great us.

After saying quick hello's we walked across the loby and took the glass elovator's up to the top floor where in an hours time the new interns would be meeting us there.

The new improvements were, well, a lovely surprise. I could tell that Oshay had put a huge effort into every part of the new improvements and he was very anxious to hear my reviews.

"Oshay the place is looking wonderfull, you've done a fantastic job!" you couldn't miss the relief on his face once those words came from my lips. I also couldn't miss the muffled chuckle that came from Edward- probably reading the relief in Oshay's thoughts.

"I'm very glad you like the changes Mrs. Cullen." He said as he held the doors to our offices open for me and Edward. We sat down in the sofas and began chatting as we waited for the arrivals of our interns.

"I must say Bella, you are looking extraodinarily well...you're glowing, almost." He grinned, offering me and Edward drinks. I slyly looked at Edward, he was busy hiding his smile behind his glass whilst pretending to drink his water.

"Erm, thank you Oshay." I couldn't really say much to his compliment. Edward had mentioned before that I had that pregnacy glow about me, at the time I didn't believe him but then I remember Esme's comment back in Forks and now with Oshay's comment...I couldn't help but beggin to worry about how obvious my pregnacy was becoming. As if reading my mind Edward slipped his hand down and intwined it with my own before giving it a light squeeze.

I knew the next few hours would be interesting, if Oshay was already noticing the difference I began wondering if Angela would notice as she had recently seen me. I just hoped that if Angela _did_ notice something, that she wouldn't mention anything about me when she returned home.

* * *

**Hey, so I know a little short..but better late than never, right? So I hope this was up to your expectations. Let me know by pressing that little green button please. X**


	15. Chapter 14 2 months gone 8 to go pt II

**Hello My Readers,**

**I know it's been a very long time since I last updated but since real life has got in the way since I am now on my way to recovery :)**

**This is just a taster as I will be updating all of my stories up until the 30th of December after that I have no idea when Im going to be able to update again.**

**Anyways, Enjoy my friends,**

**Luv Lady Gem.**

**xxx**

* * *

2 months gone 8 to go pt II

After a few soothing breaths to calm my internal ragging, I began focusing on reading the documents in front of me while we waited for the arrival of my interns. Even though I was busy focusing on these documents, parts of my brain were still heavily focused on how noticeable my pregnancy was becoming, it unnerved me greatly.

I could feel Edward's gaze on me several times over the hour, I knew he was worried about me as it was quite obvious that I was not as focused as I should've been when Oshay questioned me about several items within the documents.

Sooner than I'd expected Trisha's voice came over the intercom to announce the arrival of our interns. Edward gently helped me up from the chair as Oshay stood up to hold open the door, but that was not what worried me…it was the curiosity written across his face as he watched Edward help me up from the chair. He quickly neutralised his expression as we made our way out of the office, into the lift and down to the lobby.

There, down in the lobby stood our three interns, Miss Michelle Richards aged 19 from Austin, Texas; she stood at 5ft 3, a few inches shorter than me. Next to her stood Mr Connor O'Ryan aged 21 from Vancouver, Canada, he wore a bright, cheeky smile across his face as he gazed around the lobby in awe. And last but not least, Miss Angela Weber aged 18 from Forks, Washington.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen!" Connor shouted in excitement as soon as he saw us, which of course caused every person in the lobby to freeze and turn to look in our direction. During our time in the office upstairs I had not noticed the time which had I, I would've notice that every single one of my employees would be arriving the same time we were there. I watched as 60 of my employees froze and their expressions changed, some to shock, some to awe, and some to fear, which after all was to be expected at some point, we are vampires after all.

I couldn't miss Edward's chuckle amongst the elevated heartbeats, the increasing different scents of blood, and the whispers that suddenly filled the room.

I turned to Edward, with a raised eyebrows, I was so glad he could find this amusing, I was nervous enough without having everyone staring at me, analysing me and he was just standing there? Being entertained by all of this? By me?

I knew my pregnancy hormones had already kicked in, and right now I was pissed.

I glared at Edward and saw his expression falter momentarily, as I spun around angrily and walked into an empty elevator. I could hear Edward calling me as I walked away; I entered my code and took it to my penthouse office. I could hear Edward begin to follow after me but due to the amount of people in the lobby he could not reach me as quickly as he liked, I watched as the silver steel doors closed and cut off my view of Edward pushing through the hordes of bodies to get to me. But he was too late…and for once I was glad.

I watched as the numbers rose….1…2…5…10…13….15….17….21…23…P…

The Steel doors opened up to reveal my crystal white hallway leading to a pair of 7ft tall White, Diamond incrusted doors with my name on.

_I really wonder what I was thinking when I asked for white._

I shook my head and quickly departed from the lift and entered my key into the lock and stepped inside my office before locking myself inside.

I knew without a doubt it wouldn't be long before Edward followed me up here, but I was in no mood to see him right now.

I kicked off my shoes and walked across the fluffy snow white carpeting to my black chase, I lay down staring out of the floor length windows to look out across the city of New York, before my tears began blurring my view and soon after I found myself falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	16. Chapter 15 Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. All rights belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N- Hello there readers, **

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**

**First of all let me apologise for how long it has been since I last updated. Things have been...Difficult. First my computer crashes and I was already half way through this chapter and I had not been able to remember what I had already written so I had to start again. Second My illness got on top of me for a while and then a soon as I was an Inch better I was pushed back into school where I had to prepare for exams, catch up on missing coursework and it wasn't until last week that everything has finally finished. **

**So anyway after reading over all my old chapters, and doing some research- can you please note that I know nothing about the reality of child birth or pregnancy as I have not yet had that experience everything that has been and will be written in the story is based on research!-and working for 12 hours straight, this chapter is finally done. **

**I do not know when I will be able to update again as I have a few events and hospital appointments over the next 4-5 weeks so I cannot promise an update, if I manage to sneak some time in I'll get the next chapter done and posted as soon as I can. **

**Anyway, I will let you get on with reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thank you all,**

**Lady G.**

**xxxxxx **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. All rights belong to S. Meyer.**

Chapter 15 – Apologies

**BPOV**

I felt something soft brush against my cheek. Satin like, soft yet hard all at the same time. I heard a whispered sigh coming from my left, as I contemplated what or rather who was next to me I caught Edward's scent in the air.

_Oh Edward. _

I felt so stupid now that I had slept on it, how could I have been so heartless to just walk off like that. I _knew _he wasn't laughing at me and yet my stupid, hormonal brain had twisted the meanings of everything because I was scared.

_A vampire who's scared? That's something you've never heard of before._

My snarky, sarcastic side could not miss the chance of rearing her ugly head. Ever since I found out I was pregnant it was like I had a permanent devil sitting on my shoulder, waiting for a chance to mess with me. The witch, sometimes she made good points but other times, like earlier downstairs, she reared her ugly head and made me second guess myself and Edward….._Edward!_

My eyes snapped open and the view of New York City once again was what I spied. Although at the moment that was not what I wanted to see or rather who I wanted to see; I currently had my back to him. I knew I had to face him sometime but I felt so ashamed of my actions.

_Why should you be ashamed for walking away? He stood there and laughed remember? He deserves the cold shoulder for a while._ She stood determinedly, glaring down at me, daring me to do otherwise. Well I would show her.

I quickly turned around to face my husband, my eyes sought his immediately, but what did not escape my notice was the way he was knelt down on the floor as close as possible to me with his shoulders hunched protectively over me; but his eyes, his eyes were what haunted me.

There was so much _pain_ in his eyes as he watched me, carefully. A shadow of sadness sat on top of that pain in his eyes. He seemed almost _afraid_ of my reaction to seeing him there. _Oh my poor husband._

_Do you see how much we've hurt him?_ I snarled at my inner witch. I watched as she sat back down on her red chase and gulped. Even she hated seeing the sight of our darling husband in pain and sad.

He slowly raised his hand up to my cheek; he hesitated about an inch away from my face. I whimpered, I probably sounded like a wounded dog but I didn't care- the fact that my husband was hesitating to touch me, hurt, a lot.

That shadow of sadness slowly receded from his eyes as he lowered his hand to cup my face. His touch was that of a whisper, he held my face so gently, so softly as if he thought I would break. That I was as fragile as a China Doll.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, so sorry about earlier." I could hear the sadness in his voice. His eyes were begging me to forgive him.

I pulled back from him and I couldn't mistake the hurt and pain in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly stopped that by launching myself into his arms and kissing him, pouring all my love for him into that kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, my body moulding to his as our lips tangled together lovingly.

He pulled back to let me breathe, much sooner than I'd liked however and of course I pouted unhappily at the separation of our lips. Edward just chuckled but gave me a chaste kiss to keep me sweet. Our foreheads were pressed together and our gazes were locked and I knew this would be my only chance to apologise for running off.

"Edward" I whispered, I could not bring myself to destroy the ambiance that had settled around us by talking loudly. "Edward, I'm so sorry about running off I never should have…" He cut me off by pulling my lips to his. This time our tongues tangled together as our hands weaved into each others hair. We both knew that we were forgiven.

**~*~T.M.D.G~*~**

The feel of Edward's hand running up and down my arm was so relaxing and so _nice_, that I didn't want to pull away. We were lying on my Chase staring out at the city and watching the world go by from the comfort of each others arms.

We'd cleared the air earlier and Edward had called down to Oshay to inform him that we would be delayed in meeting the interns as I wasn't feeling well. Oshay had politely sympathised with Edward and told us not to rush and that he would take care of things.

So we had time to sit back and relax before the chaos began.

_Little did I know at the time how true that statement was about to become…_

**~*~ T.M.D.G ~*~**

The interns had settled in nicely. They all had been happily placed in the right departments and according to Edward; they were really enjoying working for me.

We'd spent every evening in our apartment flicking through tons of baby books and searching online for everything that we would need for our little one. We'd read tons of books advising us of what we'd need and what could wait, but we figured we'd buy it all anyway. Edward had read up on how much babies grow so we figured getting clothes for our little one would be the top priority, then things like nappies, wipes, lotions, dummies, bottles and other little bits and pieces.

Edward and I had also decided on buying an expresser so that Edward could get some bonding time in with our baby as well. And because we wanted the sex of our baby to stay a surprise we thought we'd get all neutral colour shaded things.

We had spent hours looking online at ''. It was a beautiful store and one of their branches was located a few blocks away. There were so many things to look at and 'aww' over whilst imagining the whole time what our little one would look like amongst the items. As our baby grew inside me, its little heartbeat became stronger and louder. It was such a magical sound, I knew Edward loved it because every morning when I woke, his head and hand rested against my stomach as he listened to our baby. It was so surreal, Edward's eyes gleamed at every private moment we had in the mornings.

When we finally managed to get away from our bed long enough, we paid a visit to 'giggle' and ordered all the things we needed and wanted. I was almost in tears by the time we had finished; it was so hard to wrap my head around that in a few months this little one, our little one who was growing inside of me would be here and hopefully sleeping in the basinets and gurgling from inside the prams and the car seat…it was just so overwhelming.

Edward spent an hour consoling me once we had gotten back to the car. _Bloody Hormones!_

Once I'd calmed down Edward called the staff in New Hampshire to let them know that some more deliveries would be arriving over the next few days and to ask if the house was ready for our arrival in a few weeks. I told Edward to ask them just in case because I had this feeling that we may end up being there sooner rather than later.

The head of staff and Kitchen caretaker was a middle aged woman named Ariel; she informed us that the house was ready for our arrival at any time we wished to arrive.

After some consideration, Edward and I had decided to keep on some of the staff, at least for a while. Ariel would be staying so that the Kitchen would be well maintained for me and to keep me company when Edward had to go away to work or when I got too big to travel. Along with Ariel there was Richard, the grounds keeper and his team of 3. They too would be staying as neither Edward or myself really had a green thumb and with the baby coming we really couldn't be that bothered. They would only come 3 times a month to water the flowers and once a month to maintain the grounds. We both knew however that with the economies decline that, that would not be enough work for the 3 gentlemen, so we offered a higher wage salary. _It wasn't like we couldn't afford to do so. _

The only other people that were necessary were the pool guys and the security. There was a fully furnished security tower at 3 of the weakest points of the property that

needed keeping an eye on. They would be working up until our arrival and a new contract was signed saying that they may be called on when required, but the majority of their work would not begin until the little one is born. Edward wanted to make sure that the both of us would be safe when he was away for work.

So in total we were keeping 20 out of the original 36 staff, what concerned me though was that a lot of the staff had young families and we knew they would struggle to find work in the current climate. Edward saw how much this worried me so he promised me that we would be giving the 16 staff that were leaving a huge redundancy package that should last them at least 5 years. We also did a family background check on the 16 staff members that would be made redundant. 7 of them had children in private schools and collages; I couldn't live with the guilt knowing that even with our huge redundancy packages those children would not be able to continue their studies at such prestigious schools. I couldn't bare that thought. Knowing now that as a mother-to-be I would not be able to tell my child that, they couldn't go to that school any more because Mommy and Daddy didn't have the money. So we contacted each school for each student and set up private accounts for those children and for their siblings so that they _could_ continue their education.

I was so happy afterwards that I tackled him to the ground, spreading kisses all over his face and chest as he chuckled at my excitement and joy.

It was our last day in New York as we would be leaving tonight for New Hampshire for my next Ultrasound appointment. I was so excited; I was officially as of today 12 weeks and 3 days. I'd been pregnant for 3 months! I had many things to be happy about today as I was now Morning sickness free! I was as giddy as anything. Edward was very happy about that and especially tomorrow's events. His eyes shined as he watched me dance around the apartment.

After New Hampshire we'd be heading back home to Isle Esme for another month before returning to move into the new house.

Soon enough it was time for us to pack our bag and head to the airport. Steven was waiting for us downstairs in the car. He jumped out of the car when he saw us coming down the stairs. He grabbed our bags from Edward and went to put them in the boot while Edward opened the door for me. Edward slid in next to me and Steven quickly pulled away and drove us down to the airport where our jet was waiting for us.

**~*~T.M.D.G~*~**

Our flight was quietly peaceful; Edward and I were curled up on the sofa as we watched CSI: New York. I had seriously gotten addicted to the stuff; Edward however was content to let me watch whatever I wanted because it got him more time to spend with his hand under my shirt rubbing my expanding stomach and our growing child.

The flight was short and sooner than we realised we had landed in New Hampshire.

We quickly said goodbye to our captain and our attendants and disembarked the plane to where our car was waiting on the tarmac for us.

It wasn't long before we had arrived at Cheshire Medical Centre and to our surprise it was the same woman sitting at the desk from when we first came here. She smiled when she saw the both of us.

"Hello again Mr and Mrs Cullen. How are you both?" Like I said, I liked this woman.

"Hello Mrs Sanderas." We'd learned her name was. She really was a nice woman. She had her long ebony coloured hair twisted up in a bun whilst a pair of green glasses framed her oval shaped face and stood out sharply, in contrast with her olive skin tone.

We exchanged pleasantries quickly and she politely asked how our little one was before asking us to take a seat and Dr. Reeve would call us through soon. A few minutes after we'd sat down, we were called through by the same nurse as last time and she informed us that we would be seeing Dr. Holden again as I was going to be her patient from now on as Dr. Reeve would be changing practises.

It was fine by us as we'd already met Dr. Holden and she was really nice to the both of us.

Just like before I was asked to remove my shoes and any excess weight before stepping on to the scales, the nurse wrote down my measurement before asking me to raise my arms so she could measure my stomach. The nurse politely asked me how I'd been getting on with my pre-natal vitamins and wither my morning sickness had passed yet. I happily told her that I had _finally_ passed that stage at which she smiled and bit her cheek to contain her laughter. The nurse asked us both a few more questions before handing me that dreaded paper gown and Dr. Holden would be with us shortly.

My baby bump was noticeable especially when wearing tighter fitting clothes but luckily I was still capable of doing things for myself, except when Edward though something was too dangerous or he just wanted me to put my feet up.

I stripped down to my underwear and Edward helped me slip the paper gown on before lifting me onto the bed. Edward sat down next to the bed and next to me. Soon enough there was a knock on the door and Dr. Holden popped her head around the door, she smiled at the sight of us before entering fully.

She asked the both of us a few questions before getting to the part we had been waiting for, the scan. She parted the paper gown and placed some of the gel on my stomach before grabbing the wand and creating little circles. Dr. Holden then pressed a few buttons and the screen seemed to come to life. Edward and I both watched as she turned the wand around and over my stomach before resting at a specific spot; she smiled and pointed to the screen to where our little one was.

The familiar sound of our baby's heartbeat echoed throughout the room.

_Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-thump. Thump._

My eyes weld up with tears and although I tried to stop the tears from escaping by closing my eyes, a few still slipped out. Edward's thumb brushed over my skin as he wiped away my tears. Looking into his beautiful golden eyes I could clearly see that, had he been able to cry right now, he surely would've been.

After giving us a moment Dr. Holden told us to that everything looked exactly how it should. She began pointing out the different baby parts on the monitor and even if we struggle to see it now it won't be long before we could clearly see every part of our baby.

She quickly printed us off some more photos and gave us a few new pamphlets about things to expect in my Second Trimester. We said our goodbyes and Dr. Holden left the room first to allow me to change back into my clothes. Edward helped me re-dress before we walked back out to the reception. After making another appointment with Mrs Sanderas for my next scan we left the hospital in that familiar state of awe.

We had a long flight back to Isle Esme now so we got ourselves comfortable quite quickly, and that usually consisted of me and Edward spooning on the sofa, him rubbing my tummy and myself engrossed in my CSI: New York.

Edward had mentioned during the adverts-_which was very smart of him-_ that he'd noticed how this week I had been more active and that I'd started eating more, this seemed to be of great relief to him, I knew it pained him when I had the morning sickness and that he couldn't do anything to help but I hadn't realised that this had bothered him as well. Though to be honest I shouldn't have really been surprised this was Edward after all, and when it came to me he would worry about anything and everything.

Once my CSI's were over we snuggled, Edward read to me and then we chatted about the baby. We knew from reading plenty of baby books that by the time we go back for our next scan that I would be 16 weeks along and that hopefully we could find out what sex the baby was, the question on both our minds however was did we want to know?

Soon enough we had arrived back in Rio and our car was waiting to take us back to the docks. Taking the scenic root we watched one of the many local festivals going on as we drove past, seeing all the brightly coloured costumes, hearing the loud music contrasting with people singing, children shouting and screaming joyously- I couldn't help but smile as I saw a small boy lift- what appeared to be his little sister- onto his back so she could see. Pulling up to the docks Edward and I could clearly hear the music blearing from the streets, even when we were back in the boat and a few miles out from land we could see the bright fireworks as they exploded.

But before long we had pulled up to the docks at Isle Esme and the noise from the festival could no longer be heard.

_God I miss this place!_ I couldn't help but think as I flicked my sandals off and treaded my feet through the sand. No matter how short the time was that we were away from Isle Esme I was always thrilled to be back, this place was _home_.

**~*~T.M.D.G~*~**

It had been two weeks since our last scan and today had found Edward and I in no mood to work as the sun poured though our windows and the heat radiated against our skin. Edward had decided that today was going to be about the three of us relaxing in the sun out back. After getting dressed into a white maxi dress I headed outside to meet Edward- after sitting me down at the breakfast table and making sure that I didn't lift a finger he began cooking my food before he headed outside to pop up our tent- walking out onto the deck to meet Edward, I gasped in surprise as he had not only put up our tent he had set up rows and rows of cushions with our beach towels on top, a stack of my favourite books, a giant cooler that rested on our coffee table along side our limited edition Red and White piece chess board and he'd even brought out our solar powered fan in case I got too hot. Edward smiled sheepishly as he guided me over and into our tent; I quickly placed a kiss on his lips before snuggling down against the memory-foam cushions with Edward following right behind.

I felt like a princess after being pampered by him all day, he'd massaged me with the sun tan lotion making sure my stomach was completely cover and that I was nothing more than a pile of goo afterwards. He'd fed me grapes and strawberries, he even fed me Gelato that he'd had imported over here from Italy and to top that off he read me all of my favourite books-_even the ones he hated_- whilst I was contentedly curled up at his side with his arm around me.

I sighed in happiness as I thought about today.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as he pulled me closer to him even though I was practically lying on top of him.

"Just thinking about how wonderful today has been" I said sighing happily again as I turned my head so that I could look at him. I was blessed with his crooked grin as he leaned down towards me.

"Nothing is too good for my girls" he whispered against my lips, I was just about to ask him what he meant by that and I'm sure he was just about to kiss me but we were both interrupted by the phone ringing. Edward and I both groaned as he leaned back up and reached above his head to grab the phone. He looked at the caller I.D and groaned again.

"Who is it?" I asked him as I snuggled back into his side.

"_Pixie!_" he growled, as he was about to hang up on before I stopped him.

"Edward you know if we don't answer she'll just keep ringing back until we do" I smiled bitterly as I remembered the time Alice had interrupted our 'after-hunting-activities', when we realised who it was we hung up and was about to go back to where we left off until it rang again and every time we hung up she rang back until we finally gave in and answered the thing.

Edward groaned again obviously remembering and quickly handed the phone to me before flopping _gracefully_ back down onto the cushions. I giggled before making myself comfortable against him again and then answered the phone.

"Hi Alice" I smiled in spite of myself, it was impossible to stay mad at her no matter how many times she'd, in Emmett's words, _cock-blocked_,us.

"_About time you answered the phone" _It was impossible not to imagine the pout that she'd have on her face as she said this.

"Alice I stopped your brother from hanging up on you and your pouting at _me_? I this isn't important then I'm just going to hang up right now and go back to what I was about to do with my handsome Husband before you interrupted" I smirked at Edward as he winked at me and went to hang up the phone.

"_DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME! AND EEWWW THAT WAS NOT SOMETHING I NEEDED TO HERE ABOUT MY BROTHER!"_ She screeched, we both winced from the loudness, even through the phone she could be annoyingly loud. We could both hear Emmett and Jasper's chuckles through the phone, followed by two loud smacks.

"Alright we won't hang up on you but you better make this quick Al" Edward said as he put her on loud speaker.

"_Well I thought you might like to know that you two are going to be getting some new neighbours" _she chirped happily. I raised my eyebrows at Edward in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I have no idea what that crazy pixie is on about'.

"What do you mean were getting new neighbours Alice? We live on an Island for god sake!" I laughed at the ridiculousness that was our sister Alice. I laid my head down against Edward's shoulder as I waited to hear what her cryptic self meant.

_"I know that silly, I meant the Island next to yours"_ her chipper voice ran through the speaker. I looked at Edward and he just sighed. We knew it wouldn't be long before someone brought one the new Island built 150 miles away from ours. Edward and I had tried to bribe the company to build the new Island at least 250km away from us so that, that way we wouldn't clash, but they refused, the humans couldn't see what the difference was and apparently the people who had hired them to build it wanted to be able to access the main land as well which meant they wouldn't build any further away. Last year I dreaded the day they started the building work, how our peaceful quiet days would be disturbed by the loud machines. Lucky for us it didn't take them long to finish what actually was a reconstruction of an older but bigger Island. During the time they were there we spent it travelling the world, site-seeing.

"Oh, okay so who brought the Island?" I asked, I was confused as to why Alice thought that it was so important but I guessed that I was about to find out.

_"WE DID!"_ she squealed. I felt my eyes widen in shock, I turned to look at Edward, he looked as horrified as I did. He quickly took the phone that had slipped from my grip at the shock, surprise and now fear.

"Alice, what do you mean by 'we'?" Edward held onto my hand as he asked, we both feared the answer that Alice was about to give us. If she meant what we both thought she meant we would have to leave Isle Esme. Immediately.

"_I mean 'we' as in the whole family, Me, Jazz, Em, Rose, Esme and Carlisle…who else did you think I meant?"_ If my heart was still beating, it would've stopped right then. This couldn't be happening.

I was frozen, I could faintly hear Edward quickly muttering some excuse about having to go make me some dinner and that it was getting late, but I couldn't focus. Nothing but cold fear ran through my system, a feeling of nausea settled low in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I thought about what was going to happen when they found out about our little one. I could feel my breathing escalate at that thought and had I been human I'm pretty sure I would've been having a panic attack right now. That feeling of nausea was quickly rising and I raced off towards the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up the remains of today's food. I could feel Edward wrap his arms around me as he helped me up towards the sink. He held the bottle of water to my lips as I drank gulps down. He held me softly, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to try and get rid of the last of my shakes as I quickly brushed my teeth.

Once I'd finished he turned me in his arms and wrapped himself around me, _protectively_ as I cuddled into him as far as I could.

With one continuous thought running through my head- _What will we do? _

I felt Edward lift me up and carry me to our bedroom where he lay me down on the bed and swiftly lay next to me facing me.

"Love, look at me?" he whispered as he held me close. His scent washed over me and I couldn't help but relax. _Cheater. _He smiled biter sweetly at me before taking a deep breath.

"Love we need to start packing" I looked at him, confused as to what he meant. My brain was all over the place and I was struggling to grasp on to what he was thinking.

"When you were in the bathroom…Alice let me know that they would be arriving at the end of the week. We can't stay here much longer than two more days love…unless you want to tell them about the baby now?" I shook my head 'no' before he could even finish his sentence.

"New Hampshire?" I guessed. That was the only thing I could think about right now. I guess my instinct had been right when I had asked to make sure the house was ready now.

I sighed as I looked around our room, I would miss this place so much, and I had no idea how long it would be before we could return here again; especially now with them only a few miles away.

"I know love" Edward whispered as he held me tighter "I'll miss this place too but I swear, one day we'll come back here again and the next time we return we will be a family" I couldn't help but smile briefly at the image he painted in my head.

I pulled my head out from his chest and looked at him, his eyes were filled with worry and concern, I gently pulled his head down towards me and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Our lips brushed together softly for a few more minutes before he pulled away with a sigh. He rested his forehead against mine as we stood in our room together for what could be the very last time.

Soon Edward let go of me and got off of the bed, he pulled the blankets up over me and kissed my forehead as he began to pack up our life. I went to get up and help but when he realised that I wasn't getting up for the toilet or to get something to eat, he growled at me to 'Get my ass back into that bed before he tied me to it'. Despite how sad I was about leaving, I was not sad enough for that growl and his words to not arouse me, but sadly we didn't have enough time for any extra activities before we left.

Whilst Edward was packing I had grabbed the phone and began making some calls. I called for the big yacht to be brought instead of the small speed boat- the yacht was a purchase we made in Canada when we went travelling- there was more than enough room for all of our boxes of belongings to fit. I assumed the only things we would be leaving were the bedroom furniture, some of the art work, the bathroom and parts of the living room.

Everything else had either been delivered previously or we were taking it with us. We couldn't however, take everything with us as should the family decide to come over to the house while we were 'away' and saw that everything was gone that would start raising suspicion.

Edward and I talked as he packed up, we decided on the story to tell the family, we were going to tell them that during the middle of the night we received a phone call from the owner of a hotel we were looking at buying in New York and that they had accepted our offer and that because the hotel could only afford to be shut for at most 4 months before a very Important event was booked, we only had a small window of time to re-do the Hotel how we wanted it.

It was _partially_ true though, we _had _actually brought a Hotel in New York and there was refurbishing going on and yes we were supposed to pay visits to make sure everything was going to plan but that was why we hired a project manager. We just weren't going to tell them that.

So after arranging the time for the Yacht to arrive, I then began the calls to make sure the jet was ready and that our UPS air carrier was available to have our things flown to New Hampshire. I also made a call to Ariel to inform her and the rest of the staff that we would be arriving early tomorrow morning and to check that everything was ready. She assured me everything was ready and waiting and that I really needed to keep calm. After saying goodbye to Ariel, I checked on Edward to see that almost everything was done; I was getting slightly hungry so I popped in the kitchen to get a tub of my pre-cooked-_thanks to Edward_- chicken balls wrapped in batter in sweet and sour sauce with plain rice. I hopped up onto the counter top and ate my food as I watched Edward tape up all the boxes to take with us.

By the time I had finished eating everything was packed up and we had a few minutes free before the Yacht arrived. So we took an evening walk around the Island one last time to say our goodbyes. When we returned to the house we could see the yacht in the distance, we had about 15 minutes before it would reach us. So we strolled around the house one last time and said goodbye to the house that we had called home for the past 16 months. In our hearts Isle Esme would always be our home, I sent a silent prayer to god that we would one day be able to return to call this place our home once again.

* * *

**A/N- PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO!**

** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I look forward to the reviews, I look forward to reading each and every comment both bad and good. I apologise for any spelling mistakes if I have missed any.**

**Review please. X**

**Lady G. **


	17. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**To All readers this is an important A/N!**

Now I have no intentions of being cruel to my loyal readers but this is the way it has to be.

I work super hard on my chapters, making sure they are correct to the fullest extent and that you enjoy them and the only thing I ask for in return is for people to take 2 minutes to let me know what they thought of it.

Now Because of my illness I can't update every week like I want to because I cannot sit up for very long without being physically drained or parts of my body going numb…so when I finally got the last chapter out I was really happy with it and I know that I have some very loyal readers out there so when I put this chapter up I was expecting to have MORE THAN 8 REVIEWS!

Considering this was posted over 2 weeks ago. Now I have had hundreds of alerts coming through to my emails- so I know that this is being read, now all I'm asking is for a quick review, it doesn't have to be long a complicated just something to let me know wither you like it or not.

I'd also like to hear from people about what they may like to happen or what they would like to happen.

I really do not mean to be horrible, but I just want to know that my work is being enjoyed - these reviews really do mean a lot to me.

So if you could just take a few minutes of your time to leave me a little message I'd be really grateful.

Now for some of you who have being asking when will the next post be up… Due to hospital appointments and last exams there will be no update this week or next but I am hoping that if I am well enough and can do the next chapter quick enough that there is the possibility of the next chapter being up next weekend if not then, then defiantly the week after.

All my Love,

**Lady Gemini**

x


	18. Important Update Notice

**TO MY LOYAL READERS:**

**Sadly this is not the update that you would be expecting, however this is an important update in regards to this story as well as my others. **

**For further information in regards to updates for this story, please visit my page and all will be explained there. **

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**xxxxxx **


End file.
